Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta
by javipozos
Summary: Hinata Hyuga siempre ha tenido un simple, pero ambicioso sueño: Ser rica y poderosa. Después de una plática, ella se da cuenta de que su camino es el erróneo y tiene que formular un plan para lograr su meta, que consiste en ligarse a un chico prometedor y que tenga posibilidades de ser exitoso y su victima será Menma Uzumaki. Personajes RTN.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capitulo 1 INICIA EL PLAN DE HINATA PARA LLEGAR A LA CLASE ALTA  
Había una vez un pueblo llamado Konoha. Era muy tranquilo, los pajarillos cantaban y el cielo era azul.  
Pero la paz se vería interrumpida por las locuras de una hermosa, pero excéntrica adolescente.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITO SEAS SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡!MALDITO PLAYBOY DE MIERDAAAAA!-exclamó Hinata furibunda.

Hinata Hyuga era la chica más popular, hermosa, carismática y deseada de la escuela. Todos la amaban por su belleza. Eso le valió ser inscrita para el equipo de porristas del cuál era la capitana. Y era muy talentosa y atlética.  
Hace dos meses logró por fin de convencer a Sasuke Uchiha, capitán del equipo de futbol americano y el chico más popular, de salir con ella. ¡Y LA ENGAÑO CON SAKURA HARUNO SU PEOR RIVAL!

-¡TANTAS MUJERES EN EL MUNDO Y ME TUVO QUE ENGAÑAR CON ESA TABLA CON CHICLE!-se quejó enojada la Hyuga.

Hinata estaba furiosa. Ella y Sakura se odiaban a muerte.  
Sakura era la capitana de porristas de la escuela rival de los ricos y siempre ha querido quitarle su puesto como la mejor capitana de porristas en la ciudad.  
Hinata hizo lo que cualquier chica haría:

-¡BUAAAAAA!-lloró Hinata.

Sip. Llorar, mirar películas de amor chafas y comer helado.  
Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata por un año y medio entró al cuarto de la peliazul.

-Uuummm. ¿Ahora que pasó?-se quejó Hanabi de la actitud fastidiosa de su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo?-cuestionó Hinata deprimida.

-Estás comiendo helado sin fin, miras películas cursis y creaste un océano con tus propias lágrimas-señaló Hanabi.

-¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA QUE TE BURLES DE MI, BUAAAAAA!-exclamó Hinata y lanzando lágrimas en chorro anime súper exagerado.

-Umm. Ya me empapaste toda. Dime, ¿qué sucedió ahora?-volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-¡EL MALDITO GALÁN DE BALNEARIO PLAYBOY ME ENGAÑÓ CON LA TABLA PELICHICLE! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!-contó en llanto la Hyuga peliazul.

-¡DEJA DE LLORAR, NO QUIERO OTRA DUCHA! Y dime si entendí tus apodos. Sasuke te engañó con Sakura tu peor archienemiga jurada-repitió lo que Hinata dijo con apodos.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-lloro Hinata lágrimas anime.

-Ay Hinata. Eres una tonta. Te dije que Sasuke no te traería algo bueno. ¡TÚ LE INVITABAS TODO!-regañó su hermana.

-¡YA ME ARREPENTIIIII! ¡GASTÉ DE MI COCHINITO PARA MIS CITAAAAASSSS!-exclamó Hinata.

-Mira te presto en lo que me juntas para el vestido que querías, pero no estes triste. Tú no eres asi-trató de consolar a Hinata.

-¿Qué hago?-preguntó Hinata.

-¡POR DIOS, TÚ ERES HINATA HYUGA, LA CHICA MÁS POPULAR Y DESEADA DE LA ESCUELA PUBLICA DE KONOHA Y SUPERAS EN TODO TALENTO A SAKURA HARUNO LA CHICA MÁS ADINERADA DE TODA LA CIUDAD!-le recordó Hanabi a su hermana mayor.

-En eso no puedo superarla. Si es en conseguir lo mejor ella tiene las de ganar. Lo hace de más calidad que yo-reconoció la ojiperla mayor.

-Pero eres linda. Hazle como yo. Yo seré una linda modelo y me casaré con alguien rico y poderoso-dijo Hanabi.

-Eso no pasará. Llegar a ser modelo es difícil-le refutó Hinata.

-¡NO DESISTIRÉ DE ESE SUEÑO, YA VERÁS!-declaró Hanabi.

-Si claro como digas. Pero tienes razón en algo...¡SOY LA CHICA MÁS LINDA Y POPULAR...YO CONSIGO LO QUE QUIERO Y LO HARÉ! ¡TENDRÉ A OTRO CHICO A MIS PIES MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-dijo muy convencida y dio risa presumida y vanidosa la peliazul.

Hanabi tenía un fuerte sudor en la nuca y pensó:

-"Por lo menos ya no está deprimida"-dijo mentalmente la castaña y con cara de que hermana tan loca tengo.

Hinata al día siguiente llegó a clases. Era la prueba de Tutoría.

-Ay que aburrida esta clase. Pero si no vengo, me van a sacar del equipo. Ni modos-se quejó Hinata en voz baja.

Hinata se sentó y vio a un chico rubio con mechones largos en su cara. Era Menma Uzumaki el chico más inteligente y muy superdotado, pero no había sido descubierto por los encargados de manejar prodigios de la ciencia (este Menma es el del sueño de Tenten no es el de Camino del Ninja...Ósea el Menma sin ser poseído por Tobi).

-Ummm Dios mío. Estoy atrapada en esta clase. Ni modos. El rubio es guapo, pero un ñoño de lo peor-pensó Hinata.

Kurenai entró y empezó a dar su clase.

-Bien clase. Hoy hablaremos de algo que pueda interesarles. SU FUTURO-indicó la pelinegra.

-¿Futuro?-preguntó Hinata movida por la curiosidad.

-Sí, señorita Hyuga. Su futuro. Verán clase. Es bueno vivir en el presente. Pero si no tienen planeado una meta no sabrán que hacer en su momento. Por ejemplo de que van a trabajar o que van a estudiar...a menos que quieran terminar trabajando en un lugar con un sueldo miserable o peor estar desempleados-explicó Kurenai.

-Yo quiero trabajar en una florería-habló Ino tímidamente.

-"Yo ni sé que quiero"-pensó Hinata.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Y cómo lo planeas hacerlo?-preguntó la ojiroja.

-Entraré a la carrera de Biología y estudiaré maestría y doctorado de Botánica. Adoro las plantas-sonrió Ino.

-Es perfecto. ¿Y tú Kiba?-.

-Seré veterinario y manejaré gatitos-dijo Kiba felinamente

-¿Y los perros?-preguntó Kurenai.

-¡Los odio! Pero no me queda opción. Son de los animales más vendidos-se resignó el Inuzuka.

-Eso es excelente. ¿Y tu Menma?-.

-Yo seré un científico reconocido. Haré un invento para ayudar a la humanidad y ganaré un Premio Nobel-menciono el rubio serio y decidido.

-Sé que lo lograrás. Eres alguien muy brillante. ¿Y tú Hinata?-.

-No había pensado en eso antes. Yo solo había pensado en mis deberes escolares y ya-reconoció Hinata algo frustrada.

-Ese problema tienen muchos. La escuela no dura para siempre. Cuando salgan no hallarán una buena universidad. Tambien si deciden metas tontas, como ligarse a un multimillonario o ser modelos déjenme decirles que eso solo ocurre en los libros como 50 sombras de Grey. Les dejo de tarea que piensen que harán de su vida-indicó Kurenai.

Después de la clase, Hinata caminaba muy pensativa.

-"¿Cómo se me pudo pasar algo importante? No soy buena académicamente. Soy sólo bonita y popular y ya. ¡NO SÉ QUE HACER! ¡PIENSA, PIENSA! Haber...lo de ser modelo o ligarse a un rico estar descartado. ¡TRABAJAR EN UNA BOUTIQUE O DE MCDONALDS..NI MUERTA! ¡QUE HAGOOOOO!"-pensaba a mil por hora la Hyuga.

En eso miró a un grupo de intelectuales (geeks) platicando.

-¿Harán la tarea de la teoría del átomo?-.

-No, me dejaron estudiar antes lo de la teoría de Aristóteles y las que se han descartado como la teoría de la generación espontánea y como Louis Pasteur la desechó con la botella de cuello de cisne...-.

Hinata escuchó toda la conversación que pudo:

-"¡NO ENTENDÍ NI UN CARAJO DE LO QUE DIJERON...Y ESA ES MI TAREA Y NO SÉ QUE HACEEEERRRR!"-exclamó mentalmente la ojiperla.

En eso recordó a Menma y su discurso en clase. Y se le ocurrió su plan de a largo plazo.

-"¡LO TENGOOOOO! ¡ME LIGARÉ A UN INTELECTUAL, LO AYUDO A SER FAMOSO Y RICO Y VIVIRÉ BIEN PARA TODA MI VIDA, SOY UNA GENIO! Ligarlo será fácil. Nadie se resiste a mis encantos y lo prendaré antes de que alguien me lo gane, ¿pero a quién?"-se preguntó Hinata.

Hinata no conocía a chicos listos. Los nerds eran listos, pero no unos genios. En ese momento, recordó a Menma y su sueño de ser un famoso científico.

-¡POR SUPUESTO, MENMA ES EL INDICADO! ¡PREPÁRATE MENMA UZUMAKI PORQUE TE HARÉ CAER DERECHITO A MIS PIES Y TE CASARÁS CONMIGO Y SERÉ TU BELLA Y BUENA ESPOSA PARA TÍ, BUAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJA!-exclamó diabólicamente la Hyuga.

Menma tuvo un estremecimiento.

-"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que una loca como mi mamá me puso en la mira?"-se preguntó mentalmente Menma.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capitulo 2 LA PORRISTA Y EL GENIO

AlejandroKurosaki: Hinata RTN en esta historia es una ambiciosa de lo peor, pero tiene corazón de pollo.

the wizard F.A.C.L: Jejeje, y no has visto nada sobre ella.

Emperor92: Te prometo no defraudarte con la historia.

Yandere-chan: Gracias por tu preferencia. Espero no defraudarte.

Menma Uzumaki era un chico muy muy inteligente. Siempre sacaba 10 en todas sus materias, era aplicado, un genio total con un IQ de 212. Pero era un chico muy solitario, no tenía amigos ni vida social. Era un adolescente que pertenecía a la clase media.  
Los chico populares siempre lo acosaban desde su infancia, hasta que por accidente le salvó el trasero en una ocasión a Gaara, quién era el matón de la escuela.

Flashback  
Menma iba a salir de la escuela y vio que Gaara estaba escondido en un carro. Y unos sujetos estaban buscándolo para darle una gran paliza.

-¡OYE TÚ! ¡¿HAS VISTO A UN CHICO PELIRROJO CON LOS OJOS ANILLADOS Y TATUAJE EN EL ROSTRO?!-preguntó el líder de la pandilla.

Menma decidió encubrirlo por empatía a él.

-Se fue lejos. Si son rápidos podrán alcanzarlo-mintió hábilmente el Uzumaki.

El pandillero al ver el rostro serio de Menma le creyó.

-Gracias. ¡CHICOS VAMOS ANTES DE QUE SE NOS ESCAPE!-ordenó el lider pandillero.

Los delincuentes se fueron y Gaara salió de su escondite.

-¿Por qué me encubriste?-preguntó Gaara muy sorprendido.

-Porque te iban a golpear de forma severa y no le deseo eso a nadie-respondió Menma con sinceridad.

-Bien. Muchas gracias por todo. A partir de ahora nadie te molestará-avisó Gaara sorpresivamente.

Flashback fin

Desde ese día Menma le hacía varios favores a cambio de su protección. Y si que le había servido. Una vez, Gaara hizo mearse del miedo a Sasuke Uchiha cuando quiso molestarlo. Le echó a la pandilla entera en esa ocasión y corrió despavoridamente al no querer que arruinaran su rostro.  
Estaba leyendo un libro llamado Las aventuras de un ninja audaz. El personaje se llamaba Naruto y le recordaba a su madre cuando quería que él fuera de ingenioso y sagas como el chico del cuento. Curiosamente su nombre también era parte del ramen.  
Sin que se diera cuenta, Hinata le llegó por detrás y lo saludó:

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-pidió Hinata sonriendo.

-¿Eh, yo? Si, como no. ¿Quieres que me vaya?-preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

-Nah. Quiero compañía-explicó Hinata.

-Bueno. Me quedo-aceptó extrañado Menma.

-¿Qué lees?-preguntó Hinata interesada.

-Las aventuras de un ninja audaz. Es de mi padrino Jiraiya, él la escribió-contó Menma.

-¿Es bueno?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Es muy bueno, pero no tuvo mucho éxito esta obra-.

-Pobre-lamentó la peliazul.

-Es que él saca de otras cosas que si ha sido vendidas-comentó el ojiazul.

-¿Qué ha sacado?-cuestionó Hinata.

-Literatura erótica. Es el autor de ICHA ICHA LA SAGA-confesó el rubio genio.

-¡ESE HORRIBLE LIBRO ES DE TU PADRINO!-exclamó la porrista.

-Sí. Y es millonario, pero es un tacaño y no me ayuda para mis estudios-se quejó Menma.

-Infeliz y uno jodiéndose en esta escuela jejjeje-.

-Soy Menma Uzumaki, ¿y tú eres Hinata Hyuga?-.

-Sí, mucho gusto. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-cuestionó sorprendida.

-Eres la capitana de porristas y estas en boca de todos. Yo soy un plebeyo que nadie conoce-le platicó Menma.

-A veces es mejor pasar desapercibido. Créeme-confesó la hermosa porrista.

-¿Es cierto que rompiste con Sasuke?-preguntó Menma curioso.

-Ppfff, ni me lo recuerdes. ¡EL MALDITO ME ENGAÑÓ CON MI PEOR ENEMIGA SAKURA HARUNO, LA ODIO!-exclamó enojada la Hyuga.

-¿Sakura? La conozco. Una vez quiso humillarme cuando era chico, pero mi mamá la vio y le dio unas enormes nalgadas y la amenazó de que le iría peor si me volvía a hacer algo-sonrió Menma al recordar ese bochornoso momento.

-¡¿TU MAMÁ SE ATREVIÓ A TOCAR A SAKURA SIN RECIBIR SU CASTIGO?!-cuestionó Hinata sin creerle a Menma.

-Intentó joderla varias veces, pero mamá también es vengativa y se lo regresó peor-contó divertido el ojiazul.

Hinata le toma las manos a Menma en ese instante.

-¡ELLA ES UN EJEMPLO PARA TODAS, ES MI MODELO A SEGUIR!-declaró Hinata con brillo en los ojos.

Menma tuvo una gota en la nuca porque solo una loca tomaría a su mamá como alguien a quien imitar.

-¿Por qué la odias tanto?-preguntó Menma.

-¿Por qué? Aparte de que se robó a mi novio, quiere ser como yo. Más linda, popular y más carismática-explicó Hinata presumidamente.

-¿Sólo por eso?-.

-Aparte no es tratable. Tiene la sangre muy pesada. Quise llevarme bien al principio, pero me trató de plebeya y desde entonces la detesto-contó Hinata algo irritada.

-Ya veo. No te culpo-.

-Oye. Ya que estamos en confianza. ¿Puedes ayudarme con una tarea? Soy bastante mala en mis estudios y tú eres muy listo. ¿Me ayudarías?-suplicó Hinata con ojos de cachorro y forma chibi.

-Bien lo haré. No me cuesta-aceptó Menma.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡ERES UN GRAN TIPO! Sabes, quiero ser tu amiga. Eres un gran chico. Dame tu número y tu dirección para ir a verte y si necesito algo, ¿sale?-pidió Hinata.

-Sí bueno-.

-Oye, tengo hambre. ¿Quieres ir a comer?-preguntó la ojiperla.

¿Estás segura? ¿Qué pasa si me ven conmigo?-cuestionó preocupado el Uzumaki.

-Me vale cacahuate lo que digan. Que se mueran de la envidia los ardidos, jajaja-le respondió la Hyuga con cara presumida y risa burlona.

-Bien, lo haremos-aceptó no del todo convencido el rubio.

-Genial-.

Hinata toma el brazo de Menma y se van a la cafetería. Menma iba sonrojado por la confianza que estaba agarrando Hinata. Él era listo en la ciencia, pero era un inexperto en chicas.  
Hinata estaba pensando sonriendo por su éxito.

-"¡SIIIIII! ¡PRIMERA FASE COMPLETADA CON ÉXITO! ¡AHORA DEBO MARCAR MI TERRITORIO Y VER ARDER A TODOS DE QUE MENMA ES MI HOMBRE! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!"-reía en su mente la porrista.

Hinata y Menma entraron a la cafetería. Todos los vieron con cara de WHAT.

-¡¿HINATA Y MENMA ESTÁN TOMADOS DE LA MANO?! ¡¿ES UNA ILUSIÓN O QUÉ?!-exclamó Shino de forma inusual.

-¡EL MUNDO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO!-gritó Kiba.

Sasuke escupió su bebida al verlos juntos. No podía creer que su ex lo había reemplazado tan pronto y con un nerd.  
Menma estaba incómodo y Hinata estaba como meme de Elmo con llamas.

-"¡A HUEVO TRIUNFÓ EL MAL!"-exclamó mentalmente una Hinata chibi con llamas al fondo.

Menma y Hinata comieron juntos y se empezaron a conocer mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta.  
Capitulo 3 HINATA CONOCE A SUS FUTUROS SUEGROS

Emperor92: Ambos son polos opuestos y se complementan, pero Menma no se salvará de los problemas causados por su amiga.

Kushina saludó a su hijo al llegar de la escuela, mientras hacía el aseo.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue?-preguntó su madre.

-Bien-respondió Menma un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? Parece que tuviste un dia pesado-dedujo su mamá.

-Bueno...una chica se hizo mi amiga...contra mi voluntad...me abraza de forma bastante posesiva...me muestra ante todos como un trofeo...o no sé que se trae...¡ME TRAE LOCO!-se quejó Menma.

-¡AWWWW...AL FIN EL AMOR TE HA CAÍDO!-exclamó Kushina.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-negó Menma ruborizado.

-Es igual a cuando me empecé a juntar contigo verdad mi amor-recordó melancólicamente la Uzumaki.

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAN?!-exclamó Menma.

-Bueno. Los hombres en nuestra familia siempre encuentran el amor en una mujer fuera de lo común o que expresen su amor de formas raras-explicó Minato.

-¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTOY CONDENADO A CASARME CON UNA LOCA?!-dijo sorprendida el rubio menor.

-Pero con amor-respondió Minato.

-Odio mi vida-dijo Menma.

-Invítala a comer hijo-sugirió Kushina.

-¿Y darle más razones para seguirme acosando?-argumentó Menma.

-O la invitas a comer o...¡LA INVITAS A COMER CABRÓN!-amenazó seriamente la pelirroja con sus 9 mechones elevados.

-Bien. Si insisten-aceptó Menma.

Al día siguiente Menma estaba revisando su casillero. No quiso buscar a Hinata porque sabía que ella lo buscaría a él...y no se equivocaba.

-¡MENMAAAAA!-saludó animadamente Hinata.

Lo abrazó posesivamente. Hoy llevaba una blusa corta que mostraba su abdomen bien plano y escotado.

-Ponte algo. Se te ven los pechos-pidió el ojiazul ruborizado.

-Ño. Hay calor. Y me miro bien en esto-negó descaradamente la Hyuga.

-Hmmp. Como sea. Disculpa, ¿quieres venir a comer a mi casa?-invitó Menma a la loca.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡ENCANTADA!-aceptó Hinata.

En eso vio que Sasuke estaba con Sakura coqueteando en sus narices. Ella lo vino a visitar y fastidiar a Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Menma, sígueme la corriente, por favor-avisó Hinata.

-¿Por qué...?-quiso preguntar el Uzumaki, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Hinata besó apasionadamente a Menma. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que cruzó su columna vertebral. Se perdieron en ese beso apasionado que les despertó varios nuevos sentimientos.  
Sasuke los vio y se puso furioso y se fue con Sakura.  
Hinata dejó de besar a Menma. Ambos estaba sin aliento.

-Va-vaya. Eso fue espec...tacular-alabó Hinata jadeando.

-¿Estás consciente de que te robaste mi primer beso?-le confesó Menma impactado.

-Upppps. Lástima que el mío se lo llevó ese desgraciado de Sasuke. Lo que si no le di, porque ni loca que se la daba, era mi virginidad. Maldito playboy gay-maldijo Hinata.

-¿Eres virgen?-preguntó Menma.

-¿Lo dudas?-.

-He oído rumores de varios chicos que afirman haberse acostado contigo-contó Menma lo que oyó.

Hinata encendió su instinto asesino enfureciendo porque su reputación estaba siendo manchada.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso?-cuestionó Hinata voz dulce enferma y sedienta de sangre.

-Uno creo que fue el mismo Sasuke, uno fue creo que un tal Toneri, otro fue un tal Kiba y si no más me acuerdo una tal Shion dijo que te metiste con el profesor Kakashi para aprobar-contó Menma.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS! ¡Y SÍ ME METÍ CON KAKASHI, PERO A UN CURSO DE TUTORÍA! ¡NO SOY UNA PUTA! ¡SOY UNA CHICA POCO DECENTE, PERO SOY UNA SEÑORITA! Voy a tu casa esta tarde. Me voy,iré a cazar a muchos idiotas que me la deben. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se rió de forma maquiavélica la Hyuga.

Hinata se fue. Menma suspiró. Esperaba que esas almas no les doliera tanto la madriza que les esperaba. Pero en una pequeña parte de su ser le alegraba de que ella aún no había sido desflorada por alguien y que ellos si se lo merecían.  
Llegó la tarde. Hinata iba muy linda. No iba demasiado escotada para no dar una mala imagen a los padres de su futuro novio y esposo. Era una parte importante de su pan tener el apoyo de ellos para estar con Menma.  
Hinata tocó el timbre. Minato abrió.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted Hinata?-preguntó amablemente Minato.

-Sí, soy yo..."Vaya es muy parecido a Menma y es igual de lindo que él"-pensó Hinata.

-Pásele, mi hijo la espera-invitó Minato a entrar a la porrista.

Hinata entró y vio a su amigo mirando la televisión.

-Hola Naruto. ¿Viendo algo divertido?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sí. Veo los resultados del futbol-explicó Menma.

-Mmmmpp. El Barcelona le ganó al Real Madrid-observó Hinata.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-Papá adora el futbol. Y soy la lider de porristas. Debo saber mucho de eso-contó Hinata.

-Cierto-.

En eso Kushina vio a Hinata y la saludó.

-Así que tú eres Hinata, vaya. Y eres la líder de porristas, que bien. Me recuerda a mi juventud. Yo era la lider de porristas en mis tiempos-reveló Kushina.

-Vaya. ¿Y era buena?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Era la mejor en varias generaciones. Me llamaban la Habanero Sangriento-contó Kushina.

-¡¿USTED ERA LA HABANERO SANGRIENTO. ES UNA LEYENDA EN LA ESCUELA?!-cuestionó Hinata ojos brillosos.

-Jejeje, sólo recuerdan mi apodo-afirmó la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué le llamaban asi? Era porque hacía arder los campos como un habanero y su pelo rojo le daba majestuosidad, como me han dicho, ¿o no?-intentó adivinar la ojiperla.

-No. Es que varios idiotas entre ellos, un tal Hiashi Hyuga, me molestaban llamándome tomate porque mi cara era redonda y mi pelo rojo me daba el aspecto de uno. Los golpeé sin remordimientos y el mismo Hiashi Hyuga me puso ese apodo y me queda de perlitas-explicó la verdad la Uzumaki.

-¡HIASHI HYUGA ES MI PADRE!-reveló Hinata espantada.

-¡JAJAJAJA CON RAZÓN TIENES SUS OJOS RAROS! Pero a tí te quedan. Él parece un marciano-opinó la pelirroja.

-Jejejeje, sí-aceptó la peliazul.

-Vamos a comer-propuso la matriarca Uzumaki.

Todos se sentaron a comer pollo frito con tomate.

-Esto está delicioso-opinó Hinata.

-Gracias-agradeció la ojivioleta.

-Hinata. ¿Hiciste tu tarea?-preguntó Menma.

-No. ¿Me puedes ayudar?-suplicó Hinata con ojos de borrego.

-Bien. No está difícil-aceptó el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué no está difícil? No soy una cerebrito, como tú me oyes-reclamó Hinata.

-Sí, sí, como digas-ignoró a su amiga.

-Hijo. No todos somos tan listos como tú...sobre todo tu mamá-se burló Minato.

-¡OYEEEEE! ¡NO SOY UNA BURRA!-reclamó Kushina a su marido.

-Casi te sacan de la escuela tres veces por reprobar Ciencias Sociales. ¿Quién reprueba esa?-comentó Minato.

-¡ERES MUY CRUEL!-señaló indignada su esposa.

-¡YO REPROBÉ ESA MATERIA!-recordó Hinata.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!-lloraron las mujeres lágrimas a chorro.

-Ya tranquilas. Hinata, Menma te ayudará con lo que tengas mal y no saldrás de la escuela-sugirió Minato.

-Bueno. Vendrás a casa a que te ayude con eso porque si has salido mal-señaló Menma.

-Tengo practicas de porras-recordó Hinata.

-Será después. Si repruebas te sacarán del equipo-le argumentó Menma.

-!ESO NI MUERTA!-negó Hinata.

-Entonces vendrás a mi curso. Seré tu tutor en este año para que salgas bien-.

-Bien. Si no me van a castigar y mi vida social se verá reducida. Bueno no es que tenga con quien salir ahora-expresó Hinata algo triste.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Menma algo intrigado.

-El equipo entero me planea sacar del equipo y poner a Sakura en su lugar-reveló triste la Hyuga.

-Pero ella...-.

-Se acaba de transferir a esta escuela. ¡AHORA LA TENDRÉ QUE SOPORTAR, MALDICIÓN!-maldijo abiertamente la ojiperla.

-¿Se refieren a la misma Sakura que molestaba a mi bebé?-cuestionó Kushina.

-¡NO SOY UN BEBÉ!-reclamó Menma.

-Sí, esa Sakura-contestó Hinata.

-¿Cuándo va a dejar de joder mi existencia esa niña? ¿Quieres mi consejo? Has otro equipo nuevo y desafíalos a un reto para ver quien se queda con el puesto oficial. La gran Kushina será su entrenadora y les enseñaré mis legendarias rutinas que nadie jamás ha conocido-propuso interesada la Uzumaki.

-¡SERÁ UN HONOR! Pero necesito tiempo y ver chicas aptas. Santo cielo, no sé como lo haré, pero lo conseguiré-se convenció la peliazul.

-Pero vendrás a mis tutorías. Si no te recuperas te mandaran a la fregada tu equipo-recordó Menma.

-Bien. ¡A ESTUDIAR Y A PATEAR EL TRASERO A LA TABLA!-.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJJA!-exclamaron Kushina y Hinata una risa malvada, ahora como meme de Woody en llamas.

-Las dos son iguales-se quejó Menma.

-Te dije que tenemos esa suerte al conseguir pareja, hijo-le respondió Minato.

-Esto será estresante-.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta

Capitulo 4 EMPIEZA LA FASE 2 DEL PLAN: SEDUCIENDO AL GENIO. CASTING DE PORRISTAS.

saint seiya: Concedido.

Minerva: Aquí está.

Antonia: Je, un error de dedo.

Kim: Tuve exámenes y me absorbió mucho.

Hinata empezó a ir a casa de Menma, y él a su casa para que ella subiera sus calificaciones. La pobre estaba que echaba humo de sobrecarga de datos.

-Ay mi cabeza. Ya no me entra nada en mi cerebro-se quejó Hinata.

-Bueno. Estudiaremos mañana-decidió Menma concluir la clase.

-¡LIBERTAAAAADDDD!-exclamó Hinata feliz.

-Exagerada-.

-¡YO SOY UNA CHICA NORMAL! ¡NO SOY UNA CEREBRITO!-reclamó la porrista.

-Por lo menos ya estás lista para el examen. Ya repasamos lo que estamos viendo y lo que debiste aprender el año pasado-recapituló Menma.

-¡YA ME MEMORICÉ LA SAKURA PERIÓDICA! Digo la tabla periódica-bromeó Hinata.

-Buen chiste-sonrió Menma.

-Sí. pero me duele el cerebro-volvió a quejarse Hinata.

-El cerebro no duele. Son las meninges y los músculos de la cabeza-corrigió Menma.

-¡ES UN DECIR! ¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE HABLO EN SENTIDO FIGURADO?!-regañó frustrada Hinata.

-Sí, como digas. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-.

-Acostarme. ¡NYAAAA!-se acostó y estiró la Hyuga cansada.

-Pareces gata así-.

-Cállate y acuéstate conmigo-obligó a su tutor la Hyuga.

-No quiero-.

-Te acuestas porque te acuestas-ordenó la ojiperla.

-Está bien-rodó los ojos el Uzumaki.

Ambos se fueron a la cama.

-Oye Menma. ¿Has besado alguna ves aparte de mí?-preguntó curiosa la ojiperla.

-Sólo esa vez que me sorprendiste en la escuela-recordó el rubio.

Hinata le dio un sorpresivo beso de lengua súper ardiente que excitó sin querer a Menma. Él estaba sorprendido ante el beso inesperado de Hinata.

-Para que no se te olvide-le guiñó el ojo la Hyuga.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA LOCA?! ¡NO PUEDES ANDAR HACIENDO ESO CON CUALQUIERA!-exclamó sonrojado y molesto el Uzumaki.

-No con cualquiera...solo contigo-.

Hinata empujó sorpresivamente a Menma en la cama. Menma estaba nervioso ante la posición incómoda en la que se encontraban.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!-cuestionó Menma muy nervioso.

-Cállate y solo dejaré llevar...es mi agradecimiento por ser generoso conmigo-informó muy provocativa la chica.

Hinata le abrió los pantalones y bajo su bóxer dejando al descubierto su enorme virilidad. Ella quedó embobada contemplando eso.

-¡OYE, ESO ES VERGONZOSO!-.

-Lo siento...me deje llevar, pero tú flojito y cooperando-le avisó la chica.

Hinata empezó a masturbar con su pequeña y suave mano el miembro de Menma.

-¡OOOOOOHHH DIOS, SE SIENTE BIEN, MÁS FUERTE!-exclamó muy excitado el rubio.

Hinata dejó de masturbarlo y se bajó la blusa dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y grandes senos.

-¡HINATA QUE...!-.

-Miedoso...te dije que flojito y cooperando-interrumpió Hinata a Menma.

-¡NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!-.

-Eso es más excitante-.

Hinata apretó su miembro entre sus pechos y empezó a aplicarle una rusa muy buena al Uzumaki.

-¡OOOOOOOHHH NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN TAN SUAVES Y FIRMES!-siguió gimiendo excitado el Uzumaki.

Menma hacia muecas ya que Hinata estimulaba más con su boca la punta del pene erecto de Menma.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-dijo Menma a punto de venirse.

Menma eyaculó bastante y manchó a Hinata con bastante de su semilla.

-Uuuff. Si que tienes bastante carga. Imagínate cuando pierda la virginidad-imaginó la pervertida.

-Cá...lla...te-respondió el chico jadeando.

-Me iré a lavar-.

Hinata fue al baño para limpiarse del semen de Menma.

-"Esta mujer si que está loca, pero sabe lo que hace. Podría presumir que la chica más deseada de la escuela me hizo una rusa pero nadie me creería. Pero no lo haría de todos modos"-pensó Menma.

Menma vio que Hinata salía del baño y con su blusa puesta. Ella se recostó encima de él.

-¿Te gustó Menma?-.

-Sí pero me agarraste desprevenido-respondió el ojiazul.

-Me vale-.

-Eres mala-reclamó el Uzumaki.

-Lo sé-.

-Mañana son tus exámenes. Te irá bien-apoyó Menma.

Tres días después todos esperaban las calificaciones finales. Hinata rezaba porque hubiera salido bien.

-Veamos...¡NO PUEDE SER, SAQUÉ 10 EN MATEMÁTICAS!-exclamó incrédula la ojiperla.

Todos voltearon a ver por el grito de Hinata.

-¡A HUEVO! ¡NO REPROBARÉ EL AÑO! ¡TOMEN ESO PERRAS, BUAJAJAJAAJJA!-celebraba y reía otra vez como el meme de Woody en llamas.

Menma lo escuchó y se alegró de que Hinata pasó su prueba.

-Felicidades Hyuga-felicitó Menma a su loca amiga.

Hinata lo besó de felicidad enfrente de todos. Los alumnos se encontraban con la boca abajo.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Por ayudarme tonto-.

-Ok. De nada-.

Rápidamente el chisme de que Menma y Hinata eran pareja se recorrió en todo el instituto.

Hinata escuchaba con placer los chismes de que no sabían como sucedió eso. Menma estaba incomodo ante tanta atención.

En eso llegó la madre de Menma al instituto de forma sorpresiva y él se la topó.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?-saludó Menma a su madre

-Vine a ver con Hinata los castings para el nuevo equipo de Hinata-respondió Kushina.

-Lo vas a hacer siempre-.

-Sí. Seré la nueva couch y no permitiré que esa rosadita destruya los sueños de mi cuñada. ¡MUAJAJA!-rió malvadamente la pelirroja.

-"Con razón se llevan bien"-pensó Menma la relación entre Hinata y su madre.

En la cancha Kushina y Hinata estaban sentadas en una mesa donde verían a las candidatas. La primera en pasar era la tímida Ino.

-¿Ino? ¿Quieres ser porrista?-preguntó extrañada Hinata.

-Sí...bueno, yo quería estar siempre en tu equipo, pero no pude entrar a los castings porque tus ex compañeras me odiaban-contó Ino muy tímidamente.

-Muestra lo que sabes-ordenó Hinata.

-Bueno-.

Ino empezó con su rutina. Era muy talentosa y una acróbata natural.

Kushina estaba impresionada. Ino terminó con una triple mortal invertida.

-¡GUAU! ¡FUE ESPLÉNDIDO!-quedó asombrada la Uzumaki.

-Gracias señora...¿cuál es su nombre?-cuestionó Ino.

-Kushina Uzumaki, La Habanero Sangriento-respondió la ojivioleta.

-¡USTED ES UNA CELEBRIDAD! ¡¿ME DA SU AUTÓGRAFO?!-suplicó la rubia platina feliz y emocionada.

-Ok-aceptó la mujer nerviosa.

Después de unas malas chicas llegó una chica atlética con dos moños estilo panda.

-Buenas tardes, quiero enlistarme en el equipo-habló Tenten.

-¿Tú?, ¿qué no estabas en artes marciales?-recordó Hinata.

-Es que la clase de artes marciales me dijeron que si no entraba a otra cosa me sacaban-recordó la castaña.

-Ok. Muestra tu rutina o si sabes hacer trucos acrobáticos -solicitó la peliazul.

Tenten hizo las técnicas acrobáticas que sabía hacer en artes marciales. Aunque no conocía las técnicas rutinarias de porrista, tenía el potencial. Kushina pensó lo mismo.

-A mí me gustó-opinó Kushina.

-Estás dentro-.

-Vaya. No creí entrar. Me esforzaré en aportar algo de mi parte-les dijo la castaña.

-Gracias. ¡SIGUIENTE!-despidió Kushina.

Una chica pelirroja con lentes y ojos rojos pasó a la pista.

-Buenas. Quiero entrar al equipo de porristas-solicitó Karin.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Hinata.

-¡PARA SACAR A LA PERRA ROSADA QUE MÁS DETESTO!-sacó a relucir Karin refiriéndose a Sakura.

-Estás dentro-dijo Kushina en un arrebato.

-Pero ni he hecho mi rutina-.

-Lo siento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó la ojivioleta.

-Karin Uzumaki-.

-¡YO TAMBIEN SOY UZUMAKI! ¡ERES UNA PARIENTE, DEBÍ RECONOCER POR TU PELO!-afirmó Kushina.

-¡USTED ES LA TIA KUSHINA! ¡MI MADRE ES UNA PRIMA! ¡SE LLAMA KANA!-informó emocionada la ojiroja.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡ES INCREIBLE! ¡VOY A VERLA DESPUÉS DE CLASES! Estamos en contacto. Muéstranos tu rutina-pidió Kushina.

Karin hizo su rutina. Era muy equilibrada y bastante buena, como Kushina cuando era una novata.

-Eres buenísima. Estás dentro-aceptó Hinata.

-Gracias-.

-¡SIGUIENTE!-exclamó la Uzumaki ojivioleta.

Una chica morena pelirroja entró.

-Esto es el casting de porristas-preguntó Karui.

-Sí-confirmó Hinata.

-Bien, quiero entrar-.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi padre me hará tirar mis cosas si no empiezo a actuar más femenina-explicó fastidiada la morena.

-Ok. Inicia tu rutina-indicó Kushina.

Karui hizo una coreografía de Hip Hop. Aunque no era la mejor muestra de estilo clásico, Karui tenía mucha flexibilidad para movimientos complicados.

-Me gustó-opinó Kushina.

-A mí también. Estás dentro-aceptó Hinata.

-¡RAYOS, QUEDÉ! Ni modos. Las veo-se despidió Karui.

-¡SIGUIENTE!-llamó Hinata.

Una chica bajita y castaña con ojos perlados entró.

-¡HANABI! !¿TÚ QUIERES ENTRAR?!-preguntó sorprendida a su hermana menor.

-Por favor. Nos llevamos solo un año. Puedo entrar si quiero. Sé todos tus movimientos-afirmó la ojiperla castaña.

-¿Ella quien es? Se parece a tí-preguntó confusa la Hyuga.

-Mi hermana menor Hanabi-le presentó a su hermana menor.

-Mucho gusto, te pareces mucho a Hiashi y Hizashi-dijo la pelirroja recordando a ese par.

-Igualmente, todos me dicen eso. Está bien, les mostraré mi rutina-se preparó la Hyuga menor.

Hanabi empezó con la misma rutina de Hinata ya que ella la aprendió de su hermana mayor. Era la más experimentada de todas las que hicieron casting.

-¡ERES TALENTOSA! ¡CONTRATADA!-aceptó de inmediato la pelirroja.

-¡BIEN! ¡ESTO CONCLUYE NUESTRO CASTING!-finalizó Hinata.

-¡VENCEREMOS A SAKURA!...Y sus porritas-dijo Kushina susurrando esto último como Bob Esponja.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!-ambas empezaron a reír malvadamente.

Hanabi tuvo un pequeño sudor en la nuca porque la señora estaba tan loca como su hermana.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capitulo 5 LA CITA MÁS EXTRAÑA DE TODAS Y UNA EXCURSIÓN ESCOLAR

naruto: No lo voy a dejar.

minerva: Menma le tiene demasiado rencor a Sakura por lo sucedido en su niñez. Hinata le robará la virginidad al rubio pronto.

AlejandroKurosaki: Hinata es tan astuta como el IQ de Menma. Ha pensado bien las cosas y Sakura no descubrirá nada.

Karito: Seria buena idea la escena de celos.

Emperor92: Gracias por leer la historia.

Hinata estaba complacida de que las cosas estaban saliendo como ella había planeado. Menma estaba en la palma de su mano, tenía su nuevo equipo de porristas a las cuales ella y su futura suegrita las estaban enseñando. Lo de las calificaciones excelentes fue un beneficio inesperado, pero no se quejaba de ello. Ahora debía poner en práctica la siguiente fase de su plan.  
En la escuela, Menma se encontraba preparando sus cosas para sus clases cuando vio a Hinata venir con una sonrisa muy sospechosa. Él ya la conocía lo suficiente para averiguar de que eso no llevaría a algo bueno.

-Hola Menma-habló Hinata muy animada como siempre.

-¿Pasa algo?-respondió Menma algo intimidado.

-Olvídate del estudio por el dia de hoy y llévame a una cita-propuso Hinata.

-¿Yo? ¿Estás loca?-quiso rechazar la cita Menma.

-¡IRÁS O TE ASESINO!-exclamo Hinata muy amenazadora y con una cabezota chibi que recordó al profesor Iruka de Historia.

-Está bien. ¿Qué te parece en Ichiraku Ramen? Es un buen lugar-recomendó Naruto.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo digas? Nos vemos después de la escuela-se despidió Hinata.

Menma y Hinata salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante llamado Ichiraku Ramen que era el lugar favorito de Menma.

-Huele rico-olfateó Hinata.

Ayame Ichiraku quien era la hija del dueño y cocinero recibió a los dos.

-Menma. Es un gusto verte por aquí-saludó Ayame.

-Aquí llevo a mi amiga a que pruebe su ramen-presentó Menma a su dudosa amiga.

-¿Qué le doy?-preguntó Ayame.

-Nunca he probado ramen-confesó Hinata.

-¡SANTO DIOS! ¡LE DARÉ ALGO PARA QUE REPONGA TANTOS AÑOS!-le dijo espantada la cocinera.

-No es para tanto-respondió Hinata.

-Verás que te encantará-le mencionó Menma.

5 minutos más tarde le sirvieron un plato a cada quien y Hinata probó el caldo.

-¡ESTA DELICIOSO!-exclamó Hinata con brillo en los ojos.

-Verdad que sí-.

-¡TANTOS AÑOS DESPERDICIADOS!-exclamó Hinata con lágrimas anime y con aire de Calamardo.

-A comer-.

Hinata devoró rápidamente su ramen y pidió otro más grande.

-Sí que te gustó-comentó Menma.

-Es que está condenadamente delicioso, sobre todo el que tiene el menma-bromeó Hinata.

-Jajaja, chistosita-.

Después pagaron y se retiraron del lugar.

-Estoy bien llena, creo que engordé-dijo muy satisfecha la Hyuga, aunque algo preocupada por su peso.

-¿Quieres un postre?-ofreció Menma.

-Obvio-.

Menma le invitó un helado de chocolate a Hinata y él se compró uno de vainilla.

-Nada mejor que un postre para acabar la tarde-dijo Hinata

-Fue una buena cita, a pesar de ser tú-bromeó Menma.

-Tonto-.

-Es broma. Me caes bien aunque eres muy caótica-le dijo Menma.

-No soy caótica-intentó negar Hinata.

-Sí lo eres, pero mi vida es algo aburrida-le confesó Menma.

-Oye, gracias por haberme ayudado a pasar. Ya no tengo problemas con mis calificaciones-agradeció Hinata.

-De nada-.

-Me iré a casa sino mis padres me asesinarán-.

-De acuerdo, te acompañaré-le dijo Menma.

Menma la fue a dejar a casa y Hiashi los recibió.

-Gracias por traer a mi hija hasta mi casa-saludó Hiashi.

-De nada señor. Con su permiso me retiro-se despidió Menma.

Días más tarde el profesor Kakashi dio un anuncio.

-Les informamos que dentro de tres días salimos en una excursión para visitar el Santuario del Lago Hamura-anunció Kakashi.

Hinata sonreía diabólicamente ya que era una oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Menma.  
Tres días después los estudiantes zarparon en autobús hacia el lago y duraría unas 8 horas el viaje.  
Hinata se aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Menma.

-Hola Menma-saludó Menma.

-Hmp. Me había quedado dormido-dijo somnoliento el rubio.

-Puedes dormir en mis piernas-le propuso Hinata.

-Gracias-.

Menma se acomodó y estaba profundamente dormido. Hinata lo contemplaba dormir sonriendo.

-"Pronto Menma serás mío"-pensó Hinata.

El plan malvado de Hinata estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero no esperaba que Menma le cayera demasiado bien.  
Le gustaba estar con su rubio genio y se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Menma. Además de que el condenado chico se cargaba una enorme...no sabía si el día en que le diera su tesorito le iba a entrar.  
Tres horas después Menma despertó y Hinata estaba dormida y se levantó y la acomodó en su hombro.

-¿Eh?, Menma-dijo algo cansada la ojiperla.

-Shhh. Duérmete-le contestó cálidamente el rubio.

-Gracias-.

Hinata se quedó dormida y Menma la contemplaba. Se veía linda así calmada. Él ya le había tomado cariño a esa loca acosadora, pero era su loca acosadora.  
Hinata despertó y vio a Menma escuchando música.

-¿Qué escuchas?-preguntó Hinata.

-Escucho Kana Boom-.

-Son buenos-afirmó Hinata.

-Olvidemos eso. Estoy aburrido y aún queda unas dos horas de viaje. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó Menma.

-Platicar porque lo que realmente quiero hacer es algo en privado-le propuso la peliazul con una sonrisa lujuriosa y manoseando al rubio.

-Pervertida-.

-A mucha honra-.

-Pero asi me gustas-confesó Menma.

-M-Menma-tartamudeó Hinata sorprendida.

-No sé porqué, pero me agradas a pesar de todo-le explicó Menma sonriendo.

-Sabía que no te resistirías a mis encantos-fanfarroneó la Hyuga.

-Lo que tú digas. Me gustaría realmente salir contigo-le propuso Menma.

-Aceptó pero soy una mujer muy exigente y me encanta que me mimen-declaró Hinata muy seria.

-Sueña Hyuga-.

-Eres mi novio y lo tienes que hacer, irresponsable-reclamó Hinata.

-Por el momento tendrás esto de mí-.

Menma besó a Hinata y ella le correspondió. Todos en el autobús lo vieron y quedaron en shock al ver que el nerd más grande de la clase se logró ligar a la chica más sexy y caliente del colegio.

-¡QUE VEN BOLA DE MORBOSOS! ¡PARA ACLARAR SOY LA NOVIA DE MENMA Y NO ME ARREPIENTO!-exclamó Hinata irritada por sus compañeros.

Menma se llevaba la mano a la cabeza ante el arrebato de su loca novia.

-No me importa sus relaciones sentimentales. Solo guarde silencio señorita Hyuga, no deje que sus llamas de la juventud se excedan-regañó Kakashi.

-Siéntate por favor Hinata-le había ordenó Menma.

-Hmp-.

Hinata se sentó enojada, aunque se calmó rápido ya que no quería problemas con su nuevo novio.  
Pasaron a un museo donde exhibían cosas del Antiguo Japón y cosas por el estilo. Más tarde fueron al lago Hamura donde pasearon en lanchas y daba un ambiente romántico.  
En la noche separaban a los chicos de las chicas. Lo bueno es que a Hinata la emparejaron con las chicas que reclutó en la audición.  
Ino estaba muy curiosa y tímidamente preguntó:

-Hinata, ¿Eres la novia de Uzumaki?-preguntó Ino.

-Sí-.

-Es un buen muchacho-comentó la ojiazul.

-Oigan, hablando del asunto, aquí entre nosotras ¿quien les gusta?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-No estoy interesada en alguien por el momento. Pero Neji es guapo aunque es un pervertido de lo peor y Lee es igual pero me hace reír mucho-comentó Tenten.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Y tú rubia?-le cuestionó Hinata a Ino.

-B-bueno...me gusta Sai, es un buen pintor-confesó sonrojada la Yamamaka.

-Es un pésimo pintor. Es puro grafiti-dijo Hinata.

-Me gusta como sonríe-argumentó Ino.

-Pero parece a Gasparín-se burló la Hyuga sobre la palidez de Sai.

-Es que no hay sol en esta zona del país-refutó Ino.

-Sí. ¿Y tú Karui?-preguntó Hinata a la morena.

-Chouji-confesó Karui.

-¿Él?-dijeron todas.

-Es lindo y es un gran cocinero-explicó la pelirroja morena.

-Buena suerte con él-deseó la ojiperla peliazul.

-¿Por qué te gusta Menma?-preguntó Karui.

-Porque es serio, cumple sus promesas, es bueno conmigo, sus pláticas son interesantes y sabe escucharme mis penas y preocupaciones-explicó Hinata.

-Suena bien-opinó Ino.

-Gracias. Tengo mucho sueño. Me alegra-se quiso dormir la capitana de las porristas.

-Te olvidaste de mí-reclamó Karin.

-No lo hice-expresó burlonamente la Hyuga.

-Mala-.

-Acostúmbrate. Es bastante cruel conmigo y eso que soy su hermana-dijo Hanabi, quien obtuvo un permiso especial para colarse en el viaje al siempre sacar buenas calificaciones, a diferencia de Hinata.

-Cierra la boca o le digo a Konohamaru que lo deseas-le chantajeó Hinata.

Hanabi se sonrojó y se enojó.

-¡CÁLLATE PUTA!-exclamó colérica la castaña.

-Me vale-.

-Bueno ya sabemos que a Hanabi le gusta el cara de mono, a mí me encanta el bombón de Sasuke-confesó Karin sin saber que ese nombre estaba prohibido para decirlo enfrente de Hinata, a menos que fuera despectivo.

Hinata al oírlo dejó salir su instinto asesino. Hanabi se alejó lo más lejos posible de Karin ya que dijo un nombre más prohibido que el de Voldemort.  
Hinata sujetó a Karin y la agarró alzándola con una fuerza inusualmente sobrehumana. Karin estaba aterrada por la mirada furiosa hacia la pobre Uzumaki.

-Sólo porque eres la prima de Menma te lo diré para que te informes. Yo fui la novia de ese playboy homosexual y te diré que es un maldito mujeriego que te hará sufrir. Búscate a otro hombre porque anda con la tabla con chicle y no quiero verte llorar por alguien que no te aprecia-advirtió severamente Hinata a Karin.

Karin asintió y Hinata la bajó. Hanabi suspiró y las demás quedaron aterradas por la furia de su capitana.

-Hinata tiene razón. Ella anduvo con él hace unos meses y le puso los cuernos-contó Hanabi.

-Hpm. Pero ya no me importa ese maldito. Menma es mucho más macho que él-mencionó Hinata segura.

Todas quedaron pasmadas al oírla.

-¿Qué? Menma no anda presumiendo cosas de niña y no se parece al de Estúpida mi pelo, idiota-expresó burlonamente la ojiperla.

Todas rieron ya que la comparación era muy acertada.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 6 FERIA DE CIENCIAS Y LA PRIMERA VEZ DE MENMAHINA

DAAMHarlock: No estaba presumiéndole que fue novia de Sasuke, más bien le estaba advirtiendo que no se enredara con él por su propio bien. El problema fue que Hinata no se lo dijo delicadamente por su fuerte carácter.

hime chan NH: Mi hermana veia mucho triunfos robados y me traumé.

fenixrojo36: Aquí está la siguiente parte.

Minerva: Menma The Last. Sería interesante sacar una version de mi autoria. Sai no es ninja en este mundo, así que Sasuke sería su reemplazo como tú dijiste. Sakura sigue interesada en Menma, pero Hinata no se dejará. Hanabi es tan tímida como la Hinata normal y será secuestrada por Toneri. Chouji sería el reemplazo de Shikamaru por ser más listo que él. El clan Uchiha no debe morir e Itachi ya es novio de Izumi como debía ser si no se hubiera generado la masacre. Neji murió en la guerra protegiendo a Menma y Hinata como en el canon y haciéndole jurar en broma que no la dejaría virgen tanto tiempo si sobrevivían (al ser un pervertido). Hinata, a pesar de ser dura de carácter, extraña mucho a su primo. Menma fue el causante de los jutsus sexys, pero evita aplicarlos por ser una tontería de niño, algo que Sasuke le aprendió y lo aplica para molestar. Ellos si tienen sus brazos al no ser enemigos y no tener su batalla final como dijiste. Las parejas no cambian debido a que no pueden alterar el mundo de sus contrapartes como tal.

Hinata: La va a castigar, pero Hinata se va a disculpar por todo. Menma es muy bueno para su propio bien y la Hyuga ya se enamorará perdidamente de su chico.

Hinata estaba sumamente orgullosa de que había logrado enganchar a Menma para sus macabros propósitos, pero era el inicio.  
Ahora tendría que hacer a Menma un científico enormemente reconocido y ella era experta en llamar la atención.  
La porrita iba caminando por la escuela y contempló un letrero en la pared del salón sobre la feria de ciencias que se aproximaba.

-Hmp, qué aburrido. Huele a algo muy nerd-.

De repente, Hinata vio algo muy interesante. El primer lugar se llevaría un premio de 1000000 de yenes destinado a la educación universitaria de los participantes.

-¡ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE SUBIR LA FAMA DE MENMA!-exclamó Hinata emocionada.

Menma leía el cártel y pensaba participar, pero no se sentía capaz por los nervios.

-¡MENMA!-.

-¡¿PASA ALGO?!-.

-Vas a entrar a esa feria de ciencias-le dijo la Hyuga.

-No sé si hacerlo-dijo algo desanimado Menma.

-No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando-le dijo autoritariamente la chica.

-Hmp, no sé que voy a hacer. No tengo nada en mente-le confesó el chico.

-Menma, si llegas a ganar la feria de ciencias, voy a darte un enorme premio-le propuso la Hyuga jugando sus cartas.

-Hmp, ¿qué harías?-.

-Si tú ganas ese premio del primer lugar, yo te daré mi preciada virginidad-le dijo por sorpresa.

-¿V-virginidad?-preguntó Menma que creía no haber escuchado bien.

-Así es. Eso te dará una muy buena motivación. Quiero que ganes esa feria científica y no deseo peros-.

Hinata se fue y Menma quedó muy motivado para ganar el concurso científico. Pasaron algunos dias y Menma empezó a usar chatarra para construir algo que tenía planeado en los estudios de Stephen Hawking y los científicos más reconocidos.  
Hinata llegó a la casa de Menma y contempló que su novio construía algo raro.

-Hola Menma, ¿qué haces?-.

-Oh, hola Hinata. Estoy en el avance de un invento, pero necesito tiempo para sintetizarlo-explicó Naruto en pocas palabras.

-¿Qué planeas hacer en el concurso?-.

-En los comics mencionan inventos imposibles, pero en mi tiempo libre hago cálculos matemáticos para pasar el tiempo y estoy aplicándolo en esto-le mostró Naruto.

Hinata vio un aparato en forma de disco en el suelo. Parecía algo salido de TRON.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-.

-Es un prototipo de un aparato antigravedad. Lo hice del carro descompuesto de mi padre y saturé de energía cinética esa cosa para que funcionara-.

Hinata le prendió al botón y la maquina empezó a flotar en el aire a dos metros.

-¡KYAAA, ESTO FUNCIONA!-expresó emocionada.

-Sí Jimmy Neutrón hace inventos, ¿por qué yo no?-dijo burlón Menma.

-Tú eres más guapo, de veras-dijo Hinata.

Menma apagó la maquina y Hinata la tomó en sus manos.

-Con esto tienes para ganar la feria, el resto no son rivales para tí-.

-Como dije ese es el prototipo. Puedo perfeccionarlo aún más, pero me falta algo muy importante. Una fuente de poder autónoma-.

-¿Por qué no creas una fuente de poder así? Eres un genio-.

-Para ello necesito una pieza de policarbonato de los que usa la NASA y mucha energía para calibrar el requerimiento de la configuración electrónica de la fuente de energia que necesito-explicó el rubio.

-El Centro de Física de Konoha está cerrada en la noche. Podemos colarnos y robarnos los materiales-le propuso Hinata.

-¡¿ROBAR, ESTÁS LOCA?!-.

-Todo por la ciencia-se excusó Hinata.

Menma no sabía como fue arrastrado a esto, pero fueron al lugar del asalto. Se colaron la barda y vestían de negro.

-Nos van a descubrir-susurró Menma.

-No seas nena y vamos-le insistió Hinata.

Más tarde, ambos chicos se fueron en los conductos de ventilación y llegaron a sala de física. Habían muchos materiales caros y sin usar.

-Jamás había logrado entrar-comentó el ojiazul admirado.

-Deja de distraerte y llevaré lo que necesitas-.

Menma tomó diamantes y bastante policarbonato para llevárselo. Después iban en el carro de Hinata, bastantes excitados del atraco.

-No puedo creer que no nos descubrieran-.

-A nadie normal le interesa la física, por eso casi no hay guardias-explicó Hinata.

-Como sea, ya tengo lo necesario para lo que quiero hacer-.

Menma se la pasó toda la semana trabajando en su invento con un enorme entusiasmo. La Hyuga estaba animándolo para que terminara, mientras planeaba su venganza contra Sakura y Sasuke.  
Un día antes de la feria científica, Hinata se coló en la dirección y ver quienes estaban participando en la prueba. Resulta que uno de los sujetos podría causarle problemas a Menma porque tenía una inteligencia tan grande como la de él. Se trataba de un tal Kabuto Yakushi y era conocido por sobornar a los jueces en caso de que vaya a perder y no lo iba a permitir.  
Se enteró por parte de Karin que estaba en un lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad y fue a verlo. Allí contemplaba que el chico estaba con el profesor Orochimaru.

-Esta será el mejor invento de la noche. No tienes ningún rival-le alabó Orochimaru.

-Menma Uzumaki está en la prueba. Él es incluso más inteligente que yo-admitió el peliblanco.

-No te preocupes, mandé hace un rato a sabotear el invento de Uzumaki-.

Hinata salió huyendo de allí y le marcó desesperada a su novio.

-¡MENMA, CUIDA TU INVENTO, ALGUIEN TRATA DE DESTRUIRLO!-.

-No te preocupes, ya tenía contemplado algo así y contraté a Gaara como guardián de mi invento. Acaba de darle una golpiza a dos sujetos-la tranquilizó Menma.

-Oh, gracias al cielo. Que alivio-suspiró la chica.

-¿Cómo supiste que iban a hacer eso?-cuestionó extrañado Menma.

-Jijiji, yo quería ver que tramaba Kabuto y su amante el profesor Orochimaru se encargó de mandarte a los dos sujetos-explicó Hinata.

-¿Es cierto ese rumor?-.

-No pude corroborarlo del todo. Es que me parece muy sospechoso. Cuando era la novia de Sasuke, pude ver que me quedaba viendo feo, como si fuera un obstáculo entre Sasuke y él-relató la Hyuga.

-Me lo imaginaba. Gracias por tu buena intención y mañana prepárate porque voy a ganar ese concurso-dijo confiado Naruto.

-Mañana iré muy guapa para tí, Menma. Nos vemos-.

El chico colgó y Gaara tenía a los dos sujetos amarrados con sogas y con mordazas en la boca.

-Por fin algo de acción. Este par me dieron mucha batalla, gracias por ayudarme Menma-le dijo Gaara.

-De nada-.

-¿Cómo sabes pelear? Creí que eras un debilucho-.

-Mi padre y mi familia pertenecen a una dinastía de peleadores de artes marciales de la línea de los sapos. No me gusta la violencia y prefiero no meterme en problemas-explicó el rubio.

-Incluso peleas mejor que yo. Me deberías enseñar eso para mejorar-le pidió Gaara.

-Algún día-.

Kushina entró al garage y vio a Menma con Gaara.

-Chicos, la cena está lista-.

-Gracias mamá-.

Para el día siguiente, la Feria Científica se realizaba en la escuela. Todos los nerds de la escuela tenían listos sus inventos, pero ninguno se comparaba al de Menma. A propósito, Gaara venía acompañando al Uzumaki para ello y los chicos tenían mucho miedo de su presencia en el lugar.

-Esa Hinata ya se tardó en venir. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?-se quejó algo impaciente el rubio.

De repente, Hinata entró al lugar y llamó al rubio:

-Hola, Menma. ¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó la Hyuga.

Menma volteó y se quedó con la boca abierta por como venía vestida la mujer. Hinata traía un hermoso y muy escotado vestido rojo que alzaba todas sus atributos. Los pobres concursantes veían con una enorme envidia a Menma por tener a una exuberante asistente como ella.

-¿Te gusta cómo me veo?-.

-S-sí-asintió el chico muy nervioso.

-Arriba el ánimo. Vamos a ganar-.

-Pareces una mujerzuela-opinó Gaara.

Hinata le alzó el dedo medio a Gaara por el comentario y el pelirrojo la ignoró.  
Los jueces llegaron y evaluaban cada experimento de los concursantes, que resultaban ser malos o mediocres para ellos. Llegaron al lugar de Kabuto y les indicó su invento.

-Yo creé un gran aparato antigravedad como lo pueden ver-les mostró inesperadamente Kabuto.

Hinata y Menma abrieron los ojos al ver que el experimento de Kabuto era el mismo, e incluso su diseño estaba más formal.

-¡MALDITO, NOS COPIASTE EL EXPERIMENTO!-gritó Hinata muy furiosa.

Eso llamó la atención de los jueces y uno decidió ir a ver eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-.

-¡MENMA TRABAJÓ EN ESE MISMO EXPERIMENTO POR DÍAS, QUE CASUALIDAD QUE NOS PASARON AL ÚLTIMO!-reclamó muy histérica la chica.

-Es mentira, el joven Yakushi es un reconocido joven científico por el profesor Orochimaru y le doy fe a su invento-finalizó el juez.

Hinata vio a los ojos del juez y entendió que ese juez era comprado por Orochimaru.

-Mejor retirémonos Hinata-dijo muy decepcionado Menma.

-¡NO, MENMA! ¡TE PARTISTE EL ALMA EN ESE EXPERIMENTO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE HAGAN ESTO!-dijo convencida la Hyuga.

-Pero no tengo otro invento-.

-Claro que si tienes uno. ¿Recuerdas lo que me platicaste acerca de ese asunto cuando eras un niño?-le dio a pensar Hinata.

-¡NO PIENSO MOSTRAR ESE INVENTO A ELLOS, NO QUIERO SER RECORDADO POR ESO!-exclamó Menma sonrojado.

-No tienes de otra, o no deseas que hoy grite tu nombre cuando ganes esta feria-le dio a pensar la Hyuga.

-S-solo porque tú lo pides-aceptó el ojiazul.

Naruto sacó de un pequeño estuche unas pastillas pequeñas de color rojo y las presentó a la mesa.  
Los jueces terminaron de evaluar a Kabuto y avanzaron con el joven Uzumaki Namikaze.

-¿Y cuál es tu presentación?-preguntó un juez.

-Mi invento es un potente afrodisiaco natural sintetizado en pastillas-dio a conocer Menma.

-No parece-.

-Estas pastillas son 500% más efectivas que el viagra que creo que seguramente trae a la mano-señaló descaradamente Hinata al juez sobornado.

Eso molestó al aludido porque efectivamente el traía unas pastillas azules en la cartera.

-¿Cómo comprobaría sus efectos?-preguntó un juez incrédulo.

-Llamé a cualquier persona de su preferencia para no crear placebo o falsedades-solicitó Menma.

Un juez vio a una jovencita participante llamada Matsuri y la hizo pasar al lugar.

-Prueba la pastilla y dinos que sientes-le indicó el juez.

La chica hizo caso y efectivamente la tomó con un vaso de agua. Pasó 5 minutos para que empezara a hacer efecto y Matsuri comenzó a sentirse acalorada y sudada.

-Ya comenzó a hacer efecto-señaló Hinata.

De repente, Matsuri tacleó a Gaara y comenzó a besarlo sin ninguna inhibición.

-¡GAARA, HÁGAME EL AMOR POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA!-gritó repentinamente la chica.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por lo sucedido y Hinata aprovechó para presentar el invento.

-Les presento la Menmamicina. La solución para disfunción sexual y problemas maritales-presentó Hinata con estilo.

-¡TE QUIERO DENTRO DE MÍ, GAARA!-gritó Matsuri interrumpiendo a Hinata.

Los jueces estaban discutiendo muy seriamente sobre el experimento de Menma.

-Una nerd se quiere echar a un acosador de la escuela. Nunca ha pasado eso-.

-Esa droga si que es efectiva. Podría ser la solución para mi frígida esposa-.

-Esto debe ser documentado a la FDA-.

Los jueces terminaron de deliberar su decisión y hablaron con los chicos.

-Si compartes esto con la comunidad científica darías la formula y te quedarías con la patente de tu invento-le propusieron los jueces.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-aceptó Menma.

-¡DECLARAMOS GANADOR A MENMA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE DE LA FERIA CIENTÍFICA!-declararon los jueces.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Kabuto.

Menma estaba muy feliz porque no creía que iba a ganar la feria científica. La enorme confianza que tenía Hinata en él era la causa de que haya tenido esta oportunidad.

-Explíquenos como hizo esa maravilla de medicamento-preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno, investiguen sobre afrodisíacos y los hice de forma comestible. Y vuala-le respondió vagamente el rubio por temor a Kabuto.

-Oh, eres un genio en esto. Sería un honor que fueras a la Convención Científica que se llevará a cabo en esta ciudad. No pagará nada por ir y sus asistentes podrán acompañarlos-le dijo un juez.

-¡SERA UN HONOR!-aceptó Menma.

-"Esto será aburrido"-pensó Hinata.

Hinata se volteó y Gaara ya no estaba en ese sitio.

-¿A donde fue Gaara?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

En el baño de la escuela, Gaara le daba duro contra la pared a la geek Matsuri.

-¡PÁRTAME EN DOS, GAARA! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE ESO!-

-¡HAZ MIS TAREAS DE PROYECTO CONMIGO Y TE DARÉ DURO CUANDO QUIERAS!-ordenó Gaara.

-¡TRATO HECHO, AY ME VENGO!-chilló en su límite la geek.

Matsuri tuvo un potente primer orgasmo con el matón de la escuela. Jamás pensó en hacer eso con un abusivo, pero la verdad es que le gustaba mucho a pesar de ello.  
En el caso de Gaara no era la primera vez que tenía sexo, pero acababa de hacer un descubrimiento muy interesante. Las chicas más listas y recatadas como Matsuri eran las más intensas y daban lo mejor en cada encuentro. Y vaya que lo hizo venirse rápido por tanto vaivén de caderas que fue obligado a darle.  
Al terminar la feria científica, Menma iba con un enorme trofeo del primer lugar y una medalla. Hinata veía complacida como su novio estaba emocionado por su primer logro.

-Te ves muy feliz-.

-Mis papás va a estar emocionados cuando vuelvan al pueblo-.

-La señora Kushina va a hacer una comida especial por esto. Estoy segura-opinó Hinata.

-Je, sí. Gracias por ayudarme, sin tí no lo hubieran logrado, de veras-le contestó muy contento el rubio.

-Eso lo sé. Ahora tienes tu premio como lo prometí. Vamos a tu casa ahora que ellos no están-le recordó Hinata a su novio.

-¿P-pero y tus padres?-.

-Les avisé que estaría con Tenten y ya le dije a ella que me cubra en caso de que la llamen-tranquilizó la Hyuga.

-Bueno, como tú digas-.

Menma y Hinata llegaron a casa. Colocaron los premios y fueron al cuarto del chico para cumplir la promesa de la adolescente.

-Estoy nervioso Hinata, no me entra en la cabeza que vaya a perder mi virginidad con una porrista-dijo con nervios el chico.

-Ni yo con un nerd de la clase. Estamos en el mismo dilema, pero no importa-.

Hinata sacó dos de las pastillas especiales de Menma y el miró curioso el asunto.

-¿Por qué las sacaste?-.

-Porque tú y yo vamos a tomarnos una-contestó la mujer.

-N-no sé que vaya a pasar si yo me la tomo-dijo con miedo Menma.

-No seas gallina. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea inolvidable-.

-Es que aún tengo el trauma de cuando usé a mamá y papá para que se las tomarán y no pude dormir por los gritos de placer que daban, sobre todo mi mamá-dijo con una sombra negra de depresión el Uzumaki.

-Ya supéralo, ahora tómatela y no te quejes-finalizó Hinata.

Ambos se la tomaron y en cinco minutos perdieron la cordura. Menma le arrancó el vestido a Hinata sorpresivamente y la aventó a la cama.

-¡ARRÁNCAME LA ROPA, INÚTIL!-ordenó fuera de sí la chica por el efecto de la pastilla.

Hinata pudo alcanzar a ver con la poca cordura que le quedaba a los ojos de Menma y se dio cuenta que se habían hecho inexplicablemente rojos con una pupila felina en los ojos y sonreía malévolamente.

-¡VOY A HACERTE GRITAR MI NOMBRE, HYUGA!-dijo Menma con una voz muy grave.

Menma arrancó la ropa interior de Hinata dejándola desnuda en un solo instante. El rubio saboreaba violentamente cada parte del hermoso cuerpo divino que tenía la porrista, sobre todo los deliciosos pechos que poseía.

-¡TUS SENOS SON IMPRESIONANTES, DE VERLOS ME PONE DURO!-.

-¡SIGUE CHUPANDO GOLOSO!-respondió retorciéndose del enorme placer que le producía el Uzumaki.

Menma se desvistió tan rápido como pudo y se la dejó ir sin vaselina a Hinata.

-¡KYAAA, NO SEAS TAN BRUSCO, ANIMAL!-.

Menma parecía una bestia en celo y poseído por sus instintos primarios. No tuvo ninguna piedad a Hinata y no le dio ningún tiempo de descanso.

-¡MÁS MENMA, RÓMPEME A LA MITAD!-.

Hinata sintió el pene de Menma hincharse dentro de ella y dijo:

-¡NO LO HAGAS DENTRO DE MÍ!-.

Menma no hizo caso y se vino junto con ella dejando sus oídos zumbando. Hinata estaba roja y sudada por lo ocurrido. Apenas y tenía aliento para respirar agitadamente.

-¿Ya te cansaste? No es todo, mi amor-mencionó Menma sonriendo muy malvadamente.

Menma tomó por sorpresa a Hinata y la penetró, mientras jalaba su cabello.

-¡HINATA, GRITA COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES!-exclamó Menma ya sin la cordura en su mente.

A Hinata le excitaba aún más que Menma le hablara muy sucio. Y lo peor es que, en esa posición, el miembro de su novio entraba más profundo.

-¡MÓNTAME COMO UNA YEGUA, MI SEMENTAL!-empezó a gritar la chica.

En fin, el par de adolescentes lo hicieron al menos 5 veces en ese día, justo cuando la pastilla perdió su efecto.  
Hinata llegó a su casa al día siguiente. Estaba cojeando y sumamente adolorida de todo. Tenía un montón de chupetones y rasguños en todos lados, y estaba tremendamente agotada. Menma le ofreció un vestido de su madre prestado para irse a casa.  
Hanabi vio a llegar a su hermana y se espantó por ver a su hermana hecha puré.

-¡HINATA!, ¡¿QUE TE PASÓ?!-exclamó muy preocupada Hanabi.

-Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida, pero ahora me duele-se quejó afónica la hermana mayor entre feliz y adolorida por todo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase media  
Capítulo 7 NEJI EL PERVERTIDO Y EL ALTERCADO DE LAS PORRISTAS

Ladybug: Aquí está el capítulo.

minerva: Voy a hacer la historia, pero necesitaré un tiempo para sacarla. Serían máximo 10 capítulos.

hime chan NH: El reto será en el siguiente capítulo porque en este algo pasará que provoque el enfrentamiento.

Antonia: Hasta Hinata está arrepentida de jugar con fuego. Ella si volverá a hacer el amor con Menma pero con sentimientos involucrados de por medio. Pasar el tiempo con él la hará más dedicada a su escuela por costumbre y si logrará sus sueños, y ayudará a Menma a cumplir su meta sin egoísmos.

DAAMHarlock: Esas pastillas son peligrosas.

OTAKUFire: Te voy a avisar cuando salga la historia.

lily: Concedido.

Hinata iba a la escuela con su uniforme sin escote para la sorpresa de muchos. La razón de eso es que aún no se le iban los chupetones que le dio Menma en su primera vez juntos. Ella estaba sumamente aliviada de que su prueba de embarazo salió negativa o lo iba a echar a perder todo.

-"Que bueno que no estaba en mi periodo peligroso, a la próxima lo hago con condón"-maldijo Hinata con lágrimas anime.

Hinata vio a Menma y él cubría su cuello con una bufanda roja. El Uzumaki tampoco se salvó de los chupetones de la salvaje Hyuga en su primera vez.

-Hola Menma-dijo algo enojada Hinata.

-Ahora vienes formal, que milagro-sonrió Menma.

-Si vine así es porque me dejaste peor que mango ataulfo chupado-dijo algo molesta la chica.

-Y tú me dejaste rasguñada la espalda. Ya casi no me arde, tienes uñas de gato-mencionó Menma.

-Si lo vamos a volver a hacer, usamos globo. No queremos ser padres ahora-mencionó la Hyuga.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-.

En ese instante, Hinata vio a Karin caminando muy deprimida y ambos fueron a donde estaba ella.

-Hola, ¿por qué esa cara?-preguntó Menma.

-Hice una estupidez-suspiró la chica.

-Si alguien te hizo algo, voy a matarlo a golpes. Nadie se mete con una de mis porristas-mencionó la chica Hyuga.

-Tenías toda la razón sobre Sasuke. Lamento no haberte creído-mencionó con la cabeza la pelirroja.

-¿No me digas que le diste las nalgas?-dijo algo preocupada la Hyuga.

-Estuve a punto de ello. Si no fuera porque ayer en la tarde que lo vi besándose con su novia en el parque, si hubiera caído-.

Hinata le dio un abrazo a su amiga. No estaba enojada con ella porque había sido casi la victima de los engaños de su ex novio.

-No te angusties por un ingrato como él, vas a ver que hallarás a un chico que le gustes de verdad. Yo sé lo que te digo-consoló Hinata.

-Creí que me ibas a regañar como siempre lo haces-sonrió triste Karin.

-No es el momento para ello-le contestó la chica ojiperla.

-Hazle caso a la chica más loca que conoces-bromeó Menma.

-Deja de molestar-.

-No me arrepiento-dijo el rubio.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, necesitaba que me levantaran el animo-sonrió Karin secándose las lágrimas.

-Levanta ese trasero y vamos al salón-ordenó Hinata en su comportamiento normal.

-Bueno-.

Días más tarde, Hinata y sus chicas entrenaban extraoficialmente fuera de la escuela. No eran un equipo oficial y como tal no podía hacerlo en la preparatoria.

-Muy bien chicas, si siguen así lograrán ser las mejores-alabó Kushina como entrenadora.

Las chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo muy agotadas. Kushina era una negrera cuando entrenaba a sus alumnas y exigía perfección.

-Me duele todo-se quejó Hanabi.

-Mi espalda-se quejó Tenten.

-Creí que ser porrista eran puras niñadas. Me arrepiento de lo dicho-se quejó Karui exhausta en el suelo.

-Voy a untarme aloe vera en mi cuerpo-dijo Ino muy cansada.

-Bueno ya podemos irnos-les indicó Kushina.

-¡AL FIN!-exclamaron las porristas.

-Apesto a chivo-mencionó Hinata.

-Yo también, necesito un baño de burbujas-secundó Hanabi.

En eso vieron llegar a Menma con varias bebidas con electrolitos orales para reponer a las atletas.

-Que bien, necesito de eso-dijo Karin emocionada.

Todas tomaron sus bebidas y se sintieron renovadas.

-Guau, esa bebida me levantó el ánimo. Nunca me había sentido así-.

-Es que tiene Menmamicina-comentó Naruto.

Hinata quedó con los ojos abiertos y gritó:

-¡¿PLANEAS HACER QUE TE VIOLEMOS POR ESA PASTILLA INFERNAL Y QUÉ NOS METAN A LA CÁRCEL POR INDECENCIA PÚBLICA?!-.

-No es esa clase de Menmamicina. Es una variante en la que le eliminó la parte afrodisiaca y le dejo el aumento de energía perdida. Imagínate a las semillas del ermitaño-le explicó el rubio.

-Oh, por allí hubieras empezado-suspiró aliviada Hinata.

-¿Menmamicina?-preguntó Tenten.

-Es una droga de aumento de energía sexual y libido-explicó Menma.

-Así que esa es la famosa droga que ganó la feria científica. Me impresionó que fuera de flores y plantas-admitió la tímida Ino.

Luego de eso, las chicas se fueron y Karin fue acompañada a su casa. En eso, vieron a un conocido de Hinata y Hanabi.

-¡NEJI!, ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE COMPRAR PLAYBOY?!-regañó Hinata furiosa.

-Se parece a ustedes-comentó Kushina sobre el parecido físico de Neji con las hermanas Hyuga.

-Es nuestro primo Neji Hyuga-contestó Hanabi.

-Oh, el hijo de Hizashi. Es muy parecido a él-.

Hinata destruyó la revista partiendo el pervertido corazón de Neji.

-¡ERA EDICIÓN LIMITADA!-dijo con lágrimas anime el Hyuga.

-¡CONSÍGUETE UNA NOVIA Y DEJA DE VER PORNO, PERVERTIDO!-regañaba la peliazul.

-Te perdono si me dejas tocar tus pechos-dijo descaradamente el castaño.

-¡PREFIERO LA MUERTE!-contestó molesta la chica.

Hinata se llevaba a Neji de las orejas para su casa y avisarle a su tío Hizashi de que había violado su castigo de evitar el porno en todas sus formas.

-Cuando él sepa de tus tonterías no te la vas a acabar-seguía regañándolo en el camino la chica.

-Oigan, tener alguna revista es normal en un adolescente. ¿Por qué a él se lo prohíben?-preguntó Karin curiosa.

-Tiene un serio problema con la pornografía, tiene una tendencia al exhibicionismo y el uso de muñecas inflables. Además, es un voyerista de lo peor y nos espía a mi hermana y a mí cada vez que nos bañamos o nos cambiamos de ropa-contó Hanabi.

-Suena serio, me recuerda al tío Jiraiya-comentó Kushina.

-Esos dos se llevarían bien-secundó Menma serio.

Neji fue severamente regañado por sus padres al llegar a su casa por su conducta inmoral.

-¡¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO ACERCA DE GASTARTE TU DINERO EN BASURA?!-regañaba Hikari, la mamá de Neji.

-¿Qué lo haga con sabiduría y que elija de calidad?-preguntó Neji sin recordar lo que sus padres le advirtieron.

Hikari le lanzó la chancla a su hijo justo en la cara por andar pasándose de chistoso.

(Nota: Como en el meme del perro).

-Eso debió de doler-dijo Hanabi algo empática con su primo.

Hizashi decomisaba cada material XXX escondido en el cuarto de Neji.

-¡DEBEN HABER AQUÍ COMO 500000 DE YENES ACÁ!-dijo furioso Hizashi.

-¡MIS BEBÉS!-dijo exageradamente Neji.

-¡A PESAR DE TU INTELIGENCIA, DEJAS DESPERDICIAR TUS TALENTOS EN COSAS PERVERTIDAS!-regañaba Hikari.

-¿De qué habla Hikari?-preguntó Karin.

-Es que Neji es increíblemente inteligente, casi al nivel de Menma. Lo que lo echa a perder es que siempre ha sido morboso-contó Hinata.

-Eso no me la esperaba-admitió Karin.

Karin quería mejorar sus calificaciones, pero Menma ya estaba ocupado con Hinata. Estaba algo dudosa de hacer que Neji le ayude porque se arriesgaba a ser abusada sexualmente por él.

-¡AHORA MISMO VAS A BAÑARTE CON AGUA HELADA PARA QUE TE CALMES!-avisó Hikari.

-¡NO, AGUA HELADA NO!-gritó Neji aterrado y siendo arrastrado por su madre.

-Pobre Neji-dijo Hinata con algo de lástima.

Kushina aprovechó para saludar a Hizashi por tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-Tu hijo es un gran problema-sonrió Kushina.

-Ese niño no aprende. No debimos usar marihuana cuando su madre estaba embarazada-suspiró el Hyuga.

-Que tiempos, Minato quiere juntar a los demás para un reencuentro-avisó Kushina.

-Yo me apunto, espero que Hiashi ayude-.

-Fue bueno verte, de veras-se despidió Kushina.

Al día siguiente, Hinata caminaba hacia la dirección de la escuela para hablar con la directora de la escuela, Tsunade Senju.

-Señora directora, ¿puedo pasar?-.

-Sí, pasa-.

Hinata entró y se sentó frente a Tsunade para hablar del asunto de las porristas.

-¿Entonces va a proceder el asunto de otro equipo de porristas en la escuela?-preguntó ansiosa la Hyuga.

-No, lo siento-negó la solicitud la directora.

Hinata miró a los ojos a la directora y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en su contra.

-No quiere que su ahijada Sakura quede mal, ¿verdad?-le dijo sin rodeos la Hyuga.

-No es eso-dijo algo nerviosa la directora.

-No me mienta, si no tengo su apoyo voy a tener que tomar este asunto por mis propias manos-se levantó molesta Hinata.

Hinata se fue enojada dando un enorme portazo que resonó en la oficina.

-Maldita vieja Tsunade, no es justo-maldijo frustrada la chica.

Más tarde, los alumnos fueron obligados a asistir al juego de fútbol americano que se llevó a cabo entre la escuela de Konoha y la de Tokio. Las antiguas porristas de Hinata eran muy malas y ella se llevaba la mano a la cabeza por su incompetencia.

-Esas taradas están sin coordinación-maldijo Hinata.

Menma se sentó junto a Hinata y vieron el partido. Su escuela iba perdiendo por bastante y el Uzumaki sabía que su estrategia era terrible.

-Vaya que es un mal día para nuestra escuela. El entrenador es malísimo y las porristas son más malas que la carne de cerdo-opinó Hinata.

-Gai sensei está muy enfermo y Yamato está a cargo. No sabe bien como coordinar al equipo-explicó Hinata.

Menma vio a Gaara abrazado de la chica Matsuri que probó su droga hace tiempo.

-Esos dos siguen juntos. No puedo creer que hayan iniciado una relación-admitió Menma.

-Igual yo, tu medicina es milagrosa-dijo con sarcasmo la ojiperla.

-Ya lo sé-.

Neji veía muy aburrido el partido. No se había podido masturbar en dos días porque su madre le puso una camisa de fuerza todo el fin de semana. Además de que sus revistas fueron quemadas. En ese instante, Karin se sentó a su lado porque no había lugar.

-Uf, que lata-suspiró la Uzumaki.

Karin vio al primo de Hinata y lo saludó por amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes, ¿tu eres Neji, el primo pervertido de Hinata?-.

-Ah, eres la prima del novio de Hinata. Te recuerdo por ayer-contestó el Hyuga.

-Tienes una buena memoria-alabó Karin.

-Lo sé-.

-Que gran regañada te metieron ayer. Ni mi madre tiene tan mal carácter-admitió la pelirroja.

-Es que estaba enojada, por lo común es una buena madre-le contestó el Hyuga.

-Oye, ahora que te veo quiero que me hagas un enorme favor-le comentó Karin.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?-.

-Es que me va mal en la escuela, pero no tengo un tutor. Pregunté en la dirección y tus calificaciones son muy altas. Me preguntaba si deseas ser mi tutor-suplicó la Uzumaki.

Neji pensaba a mil por hora. Sus padres salían mucho por trabajo fuera de la ciudad y llevar a una linda y caliente chica a su casa era una oportunidad única para él.

-Ven a mi casa, siempre estoy disponible para cualquier cosa-aceptó Neji.

Karin sabía a lo que se arriesgaba con Neji, pero necesitaba olvidarse de Sasuke. Según Hinata, aún siendo un hombre mañoso su primo era muy fiel a sus principios y las personas que quería.

-Gracias por aceptar, eres muy amable-dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Al final del día, el partido fue un desastre. El resultado fue 7-56, el peor partido en los últimos años. Para Hinata fue satisfactorio porque la directora tendría que hacer algo al respecto o sino sería expulsada de su puesto.  
Ella fue mandada a llamar de nuevo por la directora Tsunade y Hinata estaba como cara de enojada porque sabía que esto pasaría.

(Nota: Para que se lo imaginen mejor, es la cara del meme de la oveja mamona y enojada).

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí-mencionó con burla la Hyuga.

Tsunade masculló a lo bajo porque Hinata le estaba echando en cara lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué me mandó a llamar, señora directora?-preguntó Hinata.

-Tú ganas, el equipo de Sakura es un completo desastre. Te quiero de vuelta en el equipo-le pidió Tsunade.

-¿Solo yo?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Así es-.

-Disculpe, pero no acepto. No deseo volver con ellas porque me traicionaron apuñalándome por la espalda. Además formé mi propio equipo con mis chicas para renovar mi estilo con la mejor de todas las porristas que han pisado esta escuela-le mencionó Hinata.

-¿La mejor porrista? ¿No estás hablando de...?-recordó Tsunade.

-Así es, Kushina Uzumaki. Es la madre de mi novio Menma y está entrenando a mi propio equipo personalmente-le dio la explicación la Hyuga.

Tsunade estaba impresionada porque la condenada muchacha se hizo amiga de una leyenda como Kushina.

-Bien, tú ganas. A partir de ahora, tu equipo será oficial en esta escuela-dictaminó Tsunade con pesar.

-Gracias por su confianza, no la voy a defraudar-finalizó Hinata satisfecha.

Hinata salió de la oficina y en su mente bailaba en un mundo en llamas por salirse con la suya de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 8 GUERRA DE PORRISTAS

ana: Aquí tienes el capítulo 8.

Fnix de Plata: Y va a seguir aumentando la comedia.

hime chan NH: Las consecuencias del capítulo anterior no se hará esperar.

Antonia: Ya lo estoy escribiendo. Cuando lo termine, voy a subirlo.

minerva: En la historia de The Last RTN Sasuke ya maduró un poco por la guerra, pero seguirá pretendiendo a Sakura, pues sabe que Hinata ama a Menma.

OTAKUFire: Igual que en los padrinos mágicos.

Emperor92: La caída de Sakura ha empezado.

DAMMHarlock: Neji está sumamente obsesionado con la pornografía al grado que en eso despilfarra su dinero.

Sakura iba extremadamente furiosa por la escuela. Su madrina Tsunade le quitó no solo el puesto de capitana, sino también destruyó al equipo. En su lugar, su más odiada archienemiga Hinata Hyuga hizo otro equipo.  
Se reunió en un sitio con su equipo y discutían el tema.

-¡ESA MALDITA VACA PUTA NOS SACÓ DE LA JUGADA!-exclamó iracunda la pelirrosada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa zorra?-preguntó una porrista.

-Solo nos queda desafiarlas a un duelo por el puesto de un equipo. Está en la reglas de que un equipo expulsado tiene una oportunidad de reclamar su titularidad como equipo oficial-explicó Sakura.

-¿Cuándo lanzaremos el reto?-.

-Mañana y será a la hora del almuerzo-finalizó Sakura.

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, Hinata comía una hamburguesa jumbo con todo.

-¡¿NO ENGORDAS CON ESO?!-exclamó Tenten sorprendida.

-No, ella es un barril sin fondo y no engorda ni un solo kilo-explicó Hanabi con envidia.

-Maldita suertuda-murmuró Karui.

De repente, Hinata y Hanabi sintieron un olor desagradable y se pararon.

-Huele a perra ardida. Estén preparadas, chicas-les advirtió Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Karui.

-Digamos que las dos sabemos cuando alguien está furiosa por algo por el olor-explicó Hanabi.

-¡¿ESO ES POSIBLE?!-cuestionó Karin impresionada.

La pregunta se resolvió sola cuando Sakura y su grupo arribaron el lugar y quedaron frente a frente. Todo el mundo quedó callado para no perderse del chisme. Una graciosa bola de espinas de desierto rodó en el lugar, como en películas del Viejo Oeste.

-Hinata Hyuga, me enteré de que tu equipo nos arrebató la titularidad de la escuela-le dijo seria la chica.

-No es mi culpa de que tu equipo sea tan malo-le respondió Hinata.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!-exclamaron los hombres echándole sal a la herida.

-Ah sí, no es mi culpa de que te hayan dejado mis chicas por ser una pobretona de baja categoría-le respondió Sakura.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!-siguieron aullando los hombres.

-¡PERO EL DINERO NO COMPENSA QUE SEAS LA TABLA DE SURF PERSONAL DE SASUKE!-dijo con gran burla Hinata.

-¡ESO SI DUELE, UUUUUUUUUUUUUH!-.

-¡JA, PERO YO TE BAJÉ A SASUKE PORQUE NO LE DISTE LO QUE YO SI LE PUEDO DAR!-habló presumidamente Sakura.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!-.

-No sabía que darle pena y lástima fuera un talento-mencionó con sarcasmo la Hyuga.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!-.

Menma entró y vio a ambos grupos de porristas enfrentándose de manera verbal. Se sentía el odio y estrógenos por ese lugar.

-Ay no, esto huele muy mal-dijo el Uzumaki algo frustrado porque tendría que intervenir.

Hinata y Sakura se miraban con rayos en los ojos y parecía que iban a causar una guerra civil. Menma se interpuso entre ambas y las separó.

-Déjense de payasadas o se las van a llevar a la dirección. Si van a arreglar esto de una vez, hagan una competencia de equipos como está estipulado en las reglas-les informó Menma con mirada decidida.

-Ja, estoy de acuerdo mi amor. Si entro le ganaría a la tabla rosa que soy la mejor-dijo algo engreída Hinata.

-¡VOY A ENTRAR Y TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY LA MEJOR, VACA CIEGA!-finalizó Sakura.

Sakura y su equipo se fueron de la cafetería y la discusión terminó.

-Ja, vamos a ganar esto-sentenció Hinata.

-Aún deben tener un nombre para su equipo y diseñar un diseño para sus uniformes-informó Menma.

-Bueno, eso ya lo tengo cubierto. Mi amigo es diseñador y nos está haciendo el favor de hacerlo-mencionó Ino tímidamente.

Un día después, Hinata fue a ver a Ino para ir con Sai a ver sus diseños.

-Hola belleza, ya están los vestidos-saludó Sai.

Ino se sonrojó y Hinata lo notó. Pasaron a la casa del muchacho y la Hyuga notó muchas pinturas muy extrañas.

-Si que te gusta el arte-habló impresionada Hinata.

-Mis padres son artistas reconocidos y quiero ser algo similar-contrato Sai.

En eso, Hinata miró una pintura sumamente fea y Sai la presentó a todos.

-Contemplen esta obra de arte, la llamo "FUERTE HERMOSURA"-.

-Mas bien, "PERTENECE A LA BASURA", ¡JAJAJAJA!-se burló Hinata.

-¡HINATA!-regañó Ino por su comentario.

-Como sea, aquí tengo sus uniformes-dijo ya serio el artista.

Sai le trajo un uniforme azul con tonos verdes y una espiral roja en la espalda. Estaba muy hermoso y Hinata quedó muy impresionada.

-Guau, es muy hermoso-admiro Ino.

-Es muy sofisticado, es como ir de guerreras a una pelea-comentó Hinata.

(Nota: Es una versión de porristas de los trajes Jounin de la Aldea de la Hoja).

-Lo saqué de un manga de ninjas y lo adapté a sus traje-admitió Sai.

-Son hermosos, me quedo con ellos-aceptó Hinata feliz y muy satisfecha con el diseño.

Mientras tanto, Menma platicaba por videochat con Karin.

-¡¿CLASES CON NEJI, ESTÁS DEMENTE KARIN?!-.

(Nota: Al igual que el meme de Parker demente).

-Necesito clases extra y no quiero que mis padres me manden a una escuela de verano-dijo Karin.

-¿Pero vas a arriesgarte a ser manoseada por el primo de Hinata?-.

-La vida es un riesgo, carnal-respondió la chica.

(Nota: Otro meme citado).

-Haz lo que quieras-suspiró el rubio.

-Admito que el primo de Hinata es guapo. Está buenísimo y no me negaría que abusara de mí-confesó con cara pervertida la pelirroja.

-Ya te contagió Hinata-contestó el rubio suspirando.

-Lo dice que el la dejó bien chupeteada hace semanas-se burló la chica.

-Touché, bien. Me tengo que ir, papá quiere que vea un partido con él para ganar la quiniela otra vez-.

-Buena suerte, Menma-.

Dos horas más tarde, Karin estaba frente a la casa de Neji. Estaba algo nerviosa por el chico con el que estudiaría y tocó el timbre. Salió a recibirlo Hizashi, el padre de Neji.

-Buenas tardes señor Hyuga. Vengo a buscar a Neji-saludó Karin.

-Eres una de las amigas de Hinata y Hanabi. Pásale-.

Karin esperaba algo incómoda en la sala y Neji salió de su cuarto a recibirla.

-Hola Karin. Creí que no ibas a venir-.

-¿Y reprobar el semestre? Ni loca-contestó la chica.

Ambos muchachos pasaron al cuarto de Neji y Karin quedó impresionada porque tenía un montón de videojuegos y una consola especial.

-¡KYAA, HAY TANTOS JUEGOS AQUÍ!-.

-He jugado cada uno de ellos y soy el mejor jugador de la zona-presumió Neji.

-Eso no es algo de contar a una chica-le mencionó la pelirroja.

-No me importa, soy un gamer y estoy orgulloso de ello-.

-Menma es un digno oponente para tí. Su casa también está repleta de videojuegos y domina la zona de la localidad del Remolino-.

-¡ES MI MAYOR RIVAL EN LÍNEA, QUIERO RETARLO ALGÚN DIA!-exclamó decidido Neji.

-Mejor pongámonos a estudiar-finalizó aburrida la Uzumaki.

Las siguientes 3 horas fueron las peores para Karin. Neji estaba a otro nivel y se sentía peor que Charles Xavier en X-Men cuando Apocalipsis le dio el poder de Cerebro aumentado muchas más veces.

-Mi cabecita, ya no puedo más-se quejó la pelirroja con humo en su cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por atrasarte en los temas, mejor paremos-decidió Neji.

-Bueno, me gustaría irme a mi casita. Viniendo del gym vine para acá-.

En eso, Karin recordó algo que no tenía en mente y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Olvidé que toda mi ropa está en la lavandería y me cortaron el agua porque se destruyó una tubería-maldijo la ojiroja.

-Puedes tomar un baño aquí y tengo ropa de Hanabi guardada en la habitación de mi mamá por un emergencia. Debes tener su talla más o menos-propuso Neji.

-Oh gracias, vales mil-.

Karin se daba una ducha en el cuarto de Neji y se sentía mucho mejor. Lo que ella no sabía es que había una muy discreta cámara y el Hyuga la espiaba.

-Estás buenísima, Karin-dijo Neji con la nariz sangrando.

Lo malo es que la cámara se descompuso y la transmisión se interrumpió.

-¡NOOOO!-maldijo Neji.

La chica terminó de ducharse y se cambió. Neji entró con lágrimas anime por verse frustrado y Karin se acercó.

-Gracias Neji, me siento más limpia-.

-Sí, como digas-.

-Oye, ahora que tengo tiempo libre, ¿podemos jugar algo de tus videojuegos?-preguntó inesperadamente Karin.

-¿Sabes jugar?-.

-Casi ninguno, excepto en uno que soy muy buena: FIFA 2017-confesó Karin.

-No tienes cara de jugar futbol-.

-Mi padre adora el soccer y me inculcaron el amor al deporte-contó la Uzumaki.

-Pero no podrías vencerme-.

-Te voy a demostrar que si puedo-.

Karin y Neji empezaron a jugar FIFA 16 y la chica aplastó a Neji 7-0.

-¡¿NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?!-señaló el Hyuga muy sorprendido.

-Ja, soy la mejor-.

-¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA!-

Al siguiente partido, Karin y Neji quedaron empatados 3-3 y les costó mucho hacerse un gol por la destreza de ambos.

-Eres muy buena, lo reconozco-alabó Neji.

-Gracias-.

En eso, el celular de Karin sonó y era un número desconocido.

-Un momento, voy a contestar la llamada-.

La pelirroja salió y Neji fue a seguirla por chismoso. Cuando vio a la chica se miraba muy molesta y triste por la llamada y discutía con alguien.

-¡NO, NO VOY A VOLVER A CAER CONTIGO!-gritó Karin muy rencorosa.

-Ándale Karin, me gustas mucho. Aún no puedo dejar a Sakura, pero te prometo que cuando obtenga lo que quiero estaré contigo-.

-¡NO SASUKE, NO SERÉ LA ZORRA QUE DESTRUYA UNA RELACIÓN!-mencionaba muy dolida la ojiroja.

Neji era muy intuitivo y se dio cuenta de la situación. Al oír el nombre del ex novio de su prima, el tomó el teléfono y habló con Sasuke.

-¡ESCUCHA BIEN, KARIN ESTÁ AHORA CONMIGO Y TE PIDO, POR EL POCO HONOR QUE TIENES, QUE DEJES EN PAZ A MI NOVIA!-le advirtió Neji con una frialdad que pocas veces había usado en su vida.

Sasuke quedó en shock con la declaración del hombre que estaba en la línea. El Uchiha sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía esa voz.

-¡¿NEJI, QUE RAYOS HACES CON KARIN?!-exclamó Sasuke muy incrédulo de la situación.

Neji le puso el altavoz para que Karin escuchara y empezó a formular una mentira convincente.

-Que más hago con ella, soy su novio-le respondió muy seguro el castaño.

-¡AJA, CLARO! ¡NINGUNA MUJER SALDRÍA CON UN HOMBRE COMO TÚ!-le dijo confiado Sasuke.

-¿Ah sí?-.

Neji acercó el teléfono a Karin y sorpresivamente le tocó un pecho con la mano.

-¡KYAAAA!-gimió Karin tomada con la guardia por lo bajo.

-Oyes como Karin se deja manosear por mí, yo la trato como una dama se merece. Ahora no te acerques a mi mujer o te voy a demostrar porque soy uno de los mejores peleadores de la escuela-le dijo Neji.

Sasuke colgó de inmediato y Karin le metió una enorme cachetada a Neji por su atrevimiento.

-¡ERES UN ATREVIDO!-reclamó la pelirroja tocándose el pecho muy ruborizada.

-Eres una malagradecida, te acabo de quitarte de encima a Sasuke-se quejó Neji sobándose la mejilla.

Karin alzó la ceja muy incrédula por lo dicho por Neji.

-¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke me va a dejar tranquila?-.

-Es fácil, Sasuke no querría estar con una mujer que fuera la novia de un chico como yo-le argumentó el castaño.

Karin lo pensaba muy bien. Era bueno el hecho de que se quitó de encima a un mujeriego como Sasuke, pero ahora tenía otro problema.

-Sí, genial. Ahora Sasuke va a esparcir el hecho de que una loca aceptó ser tu novia-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Oh oh, no se me ocurrió eso-se disculpó el Hyuga.

-Bueno, si no finjo esto Sasuke va a seguir acosándome a cada rato-se resignó la Uzumaki.

-No te preocupes, yo seré un buen "novio". Prometo llevarte a la fiesta del verano y te trataré como la reina que eres-se ofreció Neji para que la mentira funcionara.

-Hmp, pero no vayas a hacer algo que me vaya a avergonzar-advirtió Karin con un puño al aire.

-Ok, ok. Tranquila, no seré tan malo la mayor parte del tiempo-aseguró Neji mientras tenía dos dedos cruzados por detrás.

-Más te vale, Hyuga-se volteó la mujer.

Karin tomó su bolso y se fue de la casa de Neji no sin antes darle su número de teléfono porque tendrían que estar en contacto.  
Al dia siguiente, Hinata se enteró de ello por los chismes que volaron en la escuela y le habló a Karin sobre ellos de la forma más pacifica.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, KARIN?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES EN EL MUNDO, PRECISAMENTE ANDAS CON NEJI?!-cuestionó impactada la peliazul.

Karin contó todo lo que sucedió el día de ayer y Hinata entendió el asunto a la perfección.

-No digo que no vayas a salir con él. Mi primo será el hombre más rabo verde que conozca, pero tiene un buen corazón y no quiero que salga lastimado-le pidió Hinata.

-No voy a herirlo, Hinata. Tan solo quiero que Sasuke no vaya a seguirme molestando. Neji fue el que lo inventó todo-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Aún así, Neji es como un perro fiel en estos asuntos. No deseo que ladrones su corazón con esto-le advirtió Hinata.

-Solo le voy a partir la cara si intenta hacerme algo pervertido-mencionó Karin.

-Eso si lo apoyo, no dejes que Neji se aproveche de la situación-sonrió la Hyuga.

Nota del autor: Gracias por seguir mi historia. La historia de alterna de Naruto The Last se llamará: Lo último: Menma La Película. Es lo que pasó después de Naruto El Camino del Ninja y lo conectó con el Episodio de Sakura RTN y El sueño de Tenten. Solo daré en el primer capítulo un resumen de la versión de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi entre otras cosas para dar paso a la historia principal. Ya voy con dos capítulos y estoy donde Hinata va a querer darle una bufanda a Menma (con mucha vergüenza porque se sentirá ridícula por ese detalle, pero se tragará su orgullo).


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 9 EL DESAFÍO DE PORRISTAS

Camii: La humillación de Sakura comienza ahora.

Fnix de Plata: Hinata es una demente.

Antonia: Concedido.

hime chan NH: Uzumaki + Hyuga = La vieja confiable.

lila: Aquí tienes.

minerva: Aquí el capítulo 9.

Discraimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y el drama es de mi entera pertenencia.

(Nota de autor: No soy bueno describiendo actos deportivos como los de porristas, pero lo haré en forma general).

Menma veía interesado en el Internet muchas universidades prestigiosas en el país y que podría ingresar fácilmente, pero no se decidía a cuál.  
En eso entró una video llamada de Karin y abrió la ventana de Skype.

-Hola primo, te aviso que mañana lleves cámara para que grabes todo-.

-Bueno, la voy a empacar-le agradeció el rubio.

Menma observó un osito con un corazón al fondo de la habitación y le dio curiosidad.

-Oye, no tenías eso en tu habitación. ¿Neji te lo dio?-preguntó Menma.

-Sí, me lo regaló frente a todos. Aún no me acostumbro a esta relación tan rara para mí-suspiró Karin.

-Tus novios han sido como Sasuke. Es normal que no estés acostumbrada al estilo de Neji. Me sorprende que no husmee tu ropa interior-.

-Ya lo hizo y le pegué con una escoba por pervertido-admitió Karin.

-¿Te aseguraste que Neji no haya instalado cámaras en tu habitación? Él es mejor que yo en tecnología de espionaje-admitió el Uzumaki.

-Sí, el área está limpia-.

-Ok, me voy porque tengo tarea-se despidió Menma.

-Y yo voy a tomarme una ducha. Llegué de entrenar por última vez para el concurso de mañana-.

-Que descanses-.

-Bye-se despidió Karin.

La pelirroja apagó su computadora y se metió a dar un buen baño de agua tibia. Después salió y se secaba con su toalla quedando su cuerpo desnudo a la intemperie.

-¡AY NO, SE LE HABÍA OLVIDADO!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza por su tontería la pelirroja.

La chica se puso la toalla y buscaba sus apuntes de la escuela. Resulta que hace un mes tenía que hacer un difícil marco teórico de un tema y mañana debía entregarlo y si no lo llevaba sería reprobada.

-¡ME VAN A MATAR!-se quejó por su tontería la chica.

Karin no le podía hablar a Menma porque estaba ocupado con algo de Hinata y solo le quedaba una alternativa: Neji. Revisó sus contactos de Skype y encontró a su "novio por accidente" conectado por Xbox One.  
El Hyuga jugaba Halo 5 en línea y acababa con una horda de jugadores novatos.

-¡USTEDES SON MIS PERRAS!-fanfarroneó Neji al ganar una difícil contienda en la zona.

De repente, entró una videollamada en su televisión y vio que era Karin.

-Hola Karin-saludó el Hyuga.

Neji abrió los ojos y sonrió pervertidamente al ver a Karin con una pequeña toalla que apenas cubría su lindo cuerpo.

-Al fin me vas a dar un buen espectáculo-dijo ansioso Neji.

Karin miró que había olvidado que estaba con la toalla y se cubrió como pudo.

-¡NO PIENSES MAL, LOCO PERVERTIDO!-regañó sonrojada la Uzumaki.

-¿Qué quieres mi amor?-.

-No soy tu amor, recuerda el trato que tenemos-dijo apenada la chica.

-Lo sé-.

-Bueno al grano, ¿me haces un favor enorme?-le pidió desesperada la chica.

-Depende de lo que quieras-.

-Por las practicas olvidé que tenía que entregar un protocolo y tengo mucha tarea más que hacer. ¿Puedes hacer el trabajo por mí, por favor?-le suplicó la pelirroja.

-Hmp, podría pero me llevaría bastante hacerlo bien. ¿Por qué debería desperdiciar la tarde haciendo esto sin recibir algo a cambio?-dijo el ojiperla.

-¡SOY TU NOVIA!-dio un argumento la Uzumaki.

-No me convence, tu jamás me has dado algo en nuestra falsa relación. Te he salvado muchas veces el pellejo y no me das las gracias-se quejó Neji.

-P-pero...-tartamudeó nerviosa la Uzumaki.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, mejor no me hagas perder mi tiempo con esto-dijo muy molesto el Hyuga.

-¡ESPERA NEJI! Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto de ser una novia con regalitos y detallitos. No he hecho algo por tí y lo siento por eso. Te lo voy a compensar-le pidió con desesperación la chica.

-Dime tu oferta y yo la acepto-.

Karin no tenía algo bueno en mente para que Neji se calmara. Ella lo estaba echando a perder y entendía lo sensible que podía ser Neji si se sentía rechazado.

-Solo tengo algo y es mi oferta. ¿Quieres verme desnuda?-preguntó la chica.

-¡¿ME DEJARÍAS VERTE SIN NADA DE NADA Y SIN TRUCOS?!-dijo el Hyuga emocionado.

-Así es-.

Karin se paró y se quitó la toalla dejando ver a Neji su hermoso cuerpo sin censura.

-¡WUAAAAH, ERES MUY SEXY!-exclamo con sangre nasal el Hyuga.

Karin estaba muy roja y se cubría el rostro por pudor. Ella modelaba su trasero y Neji la miraba com sumo interés.

-¡CON ESTO TE HARÉ EL MEJOR TRABAJO QUE HASTA SACARÁS 10, BEBÉ! ¡ME HAS DADO EL MEJOR REGALO DE LA VIDA!-dijo el Hyuga muy feliz.

Karin tomó la toalla y se tapó su cuerpo muy ruborizada por el hecho.

-No haré esto muy seguido y haz un buen trabajo-exigió Karin.

-Trato hecho, preciosa-finalizó Neji.

Neji colgó y Karin suspiró por lo ocurrido en ese minuto.

-Ay no, lo que me obligan a hacer para salir de problemas-dijo con un rubor la chica.

Llegó el día esperado por muchos en la escuela. Una gran rivalidad entre dos mujeres con gran influencia había alcanzado su punto más elevado.

-Menma, ¿ya estás listo para ir al concurso de porristas?-preguntó Kushina.

-Ya. Si no voy, Hinata es capaz de matarme-respondió Menma aburrido.

-Todo es para hundir a esa niña rica engreída-fanfarroneó Kushina.

-La rivalidad es con Hinata, no contigo-señaló Menma.

-¡SI SE METEN CONMIGO VAN A PAGAR CARO!-contestó con llamas en su cuerpo la mujer.

-Estás igual que cuando venciste a Mebuki Haruno hace años-sonrió Minato.

-¿Mebuki Haruno? ¿No es ese el apellido de Sakura?-preguntó Menma curioso.

-¡YA SABÍA QUE ESE APELLIDO ME ERA MUY FAMILIAR! ¡MÁS VENGANZA PARA MÍ!-habló muy decidida con más llamas de furia la pelirroja.

Más tarde, las porristas calentaban sus cuerpos con calistenia para evitar los calambres.  
Se veía a Sasuke que le daba su apoyo a Sakura antes de irse a sentar a su lugar.

-Se nota que Sakura no sabe lo mujeriego que es Sasuke-criticó Hanabi.

-Y yo era su siguiente víctima-se quejó Karin.

-Sakura quiere mucho a Sasuke por una extraña razón que hace que le perdone todo-comentó Ino.

Los espectadores iban a los asientos, y Minato y Menma tomaron sus asientos. Al lado de ellos estaba Nagato y Haruka Uzumaki, los padres de Karin.

-Hola tíos, hace tiempo que no los veía-saludó Menma.

-¿Y Kushina?-preguntó Haruka.

-Es la entrenadora oficial del equipo de Karin y mi novia Hinata-explicó Minato.

-Ay no, recuerdo lo exigente que era Kushina en nuestro antiguo equipo. Con razón Karin estaba deshecha en los primeros días-recordó la pelirroja.

De pronto, Neji se sentó a lado de Menma y la familia Hyuga estaba allí, incluso los padres de Neji.

-Hola, esto será muy interesante-saludó Hiashi.

-Hola, hace tiempo que no los veía-saludó Minato.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Menma extrañado.

-Eramos del equipo de fútbol en la preparatoria-respondió Hizashi.

-Yo era también del equipo de las animadoras con tu mamá y Hikari también-contó Hana Hyuga, la futura suegra de Menma.

-Hmm, ya entiendo porque tanta familiaridad-contestó Menma.

-Ahora veo porque le gustas a Hinata. Eres tan guapo como tu padre y tan hermoso como tu madre-opinó Hikari jalándole la mejilla al rubio adolescente.

-Pero ahora son viejos y sin gracia-se burló Neji.

Hikari vio con ira a su hijo y el se escondió por miedo detrás de su padre.

-Deja a Neji, si estamos viejos. Pero en Kushina no pasan los años, igual que Nagato y Haruka-mencionó Hiashi.

-Ja, me acuerdo de que Minato y Kushina eran los más populares y cotizados de la escuela. Todo el mundo quería andar con ellos como pareja, incluso gays y lesbianas-mencionó Nagato.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Menma en shock.

-Tú tienes el potencial para ser tan popular como ellos, pero debes hacerte un cambio de look, y popularidad allá vamos-aconsejó Hizashi.

-Yo solo quiero ser un científico, no quiero ser popular-mencionó Menma nervioso.

-No te caería ser popular y tener una meta fija. Debes empezar a crear algo en tu historial académica de forma extracurricular-aconsejó Hana sabiamente.

-Pero no sé jugar fútbol soccer-.

-Si tienes mucho talento, no recuerdas que tienes varios trofeos en los torneos infantiles-mencionó Minato.

-Hmp, tú me obligaste y soportaba las vergonzosas porras de mamá-contestó Menma.

-Allí tienes, he oído que si eres bueno en algo más, tendrás más probabilidades de ser aceptado en un lugar. Hay muchos niños genios que son rechazados por no acumular suficientes créditos en la escuela, yo sé lo que te digo-habló Minato.

En otro lugar, Kushina vigilaba al equipo de Hinata, y su futura nuera se acercaba.

-Señora, estamos listas-.

De repente, Kushina sintió un hedor desagradable que no había olido en años.

-Ese olor a perra ardida lo he olido antes-.

-¿Es Sakura?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-No, alguien aún mas detestable-.

Se veía al equipo de Sakura ingresar y al fondo se reveló que la entrenadora era Mebuki Haruno, la odiada archirrival de Kushina y madre de Sakura.

-¡¿TÚ?!-señaló Mebuki furiosa.

-¡AL FIN SALISTE DE TU ESCONDITE, MARIQUITA!-dijo con burla la pelirroja.

(Nota de autor: Recuerden a Maria Belén en La Familia Peluche).

-Vaya que has engordado, tomate-dijo la mujer rica a Kushina.

-Y tu frente te ha crecido mucho más-.

La tensión se sentía mucho en el ambiente, e incluso Hinata y Sakura se abrazaban del miedo que generaban esas dos.

-Tu mamá da miedo-opinó Hinata.

-La mamá de tu novio igual-contestó la rosada.

Tres segundos después, ellas dos se alejaron porque recordaron el odio que se tenían.

-Mi hija va a acabar con ustedes, han mejorado mucho y voy a demostrarte que somos superiores-fanfarroneó Mebuki.

-En lo único superior que eres superior a mí es en el dinero y la frentesota que te cargas-insultó Kushina.

Las dos se miraban con rayos en los ojos y parecían que iban a tomarse los dos de las greñas. De repente, ambas fueron jaladas de las orejas por sus maridos.

-¡KYAAA, DUELE KIZASHI!-se quejó Mebuki.

-¡DUELE, DUELE!-se quejó Kushina.

Kizashi, el marido de Mebuki y padre de Sakura se encontraba con Minato.

-Hola Minato, que bueno verte-saludó Kizashi.

-Es un gusto verte-devolvió el saludo el rubio.

-Nunca van a tolerarse estas dos-suspiró Kizashi.

-¡¿LOS CONOCES PAPI?!-preguntó Sakura.

-Eramos compañeros de la escuela, y tu madre odia a Kushina en demasía. Ahora veo que estás igual que tu madre con la señorita Hyuga-comentó el hombre de pelo rosa.

-¿Cómo conoce mi apellido?-preguntó Hinata extrañada.

-Eres igualita a Hana Hyuga, por eso-.

-Me agrada mucho más que su hija-señaló la Hyuga.

-¡TU CÁLLATE, PERDEDORA!-reclamó Sakura.

-Sakura, no seas irrespetuosa. ¿Qué te he dicho de ser una niña buena y amable?-regañó Kizashi.

-¡JA, SU HIJA ES EL DEMONIO! ¡TODOS LA ODIAN PORQUE TRATA A TODOS CON LA PUNTA DEL PIE!-delató Hinata.

Kizashi vio con instinto asesino a Sakura, y ella tuvo miedo de su padre.

-¡¿TÚ NUNCA APRENDERÁS VERDAD?!-.

(Nota: Como el meme de Los Simpson).

-Pero papi...-trató de hablar Sakura.

-¡NADA DE PAPI, POR ESO MISMO TE SAQUÉ DEL COLEGIO PRIVADO! ¡CAUSASTE UN ALBOROTO ENORME POR TUS CAPRICHOS Y AHORA MOLESTAS A ESTA ESCUELA!-regañó severamente el señor Haruno.

Hinata disfrutaba ver eso junto a Kushina, a pesar del jalón de orejas que le daban.

-¡TERMINANDO ESTO, LOS TRES HABLAREMOS SERIAMENTE Y NO QUIERO EXCUSAS NI PRETEXTOS!-finalizó Kizashi.

Kizashi se fue con su esposa jalándola de las orejas y Sakura quedó llorando lágrimas anime.

-¡MALDITA LOCA, MI PAPI ME VA A CASTIGAR POR TU CULPA!-le reclamó la pelirrosada.

-Si fueras mejor persona no me hubiera metido contigo, pero me caes terrible. No soy la única a la que le caes mal-señaló Hinata.

-¡VOY A GANARTE, MALDITA VACA LOCA!-finalizó Sakura con rencor.

La chica se fue y vio a Kushina sobándose las orejas por el jalón de orejas.

-Ay, te excediste con eso. Me van a crecer las orejas de burro-se quejó la Uzumaki.

-Solo eso te falta amor-se burló Minato.

-¡NO DIGAS QUE SOY UNA BURRA!-dijo dolida la pelirroja.

-Mejor no pierdas el tiempo y organícense para la batalla-finalizó Minato.

Kushina y Hinata hicieron caso y se prepararon para la hora de la verdad.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES LINDO PÚBLICO, LOS SALUDA SU GUAPO Y TALENTOSO PROFESOR FAVORITO DE EDUCACIÓN FAVORITO: GAI MAITO!-se presentó un cejudo algo metrosexual con mucho sentido de la moda.

-¡Y TAMBIEN LOS SALUDA EL PROFESOR DE MATEMÁTICAS: KAKASHI HATAKE! ¡VIVAN LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE ESTE GLORIOSO COLEGIO!-dijo con entusiasmo Kakashi.

-Hoy se decidirá que equipo de porristas será el que nos represente como escuela oficial. A un lado está la capitana Sakura Haruno, hija del famoso empresario Kizashi Haruno, y del otro lado se encuentra la capitana Hinata Hyuga, una bella mujer con un gran talento y entrenada por la leyenda Kushina Uzumaki-informó Gai.

-¿Quién ganará, Sakura Haruno o Hinata Hyuga?-dio la interrogante el peliblanco.

En los vestidores, Hanabi estaba poniéndose su traje cuando vio a una chica del equipo contrario muy mareada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupada la castaña.

-H-Hanabi, no me siento bien-dijo con debilidad la chica.

La porrista del equipo contrario se desmayó y Hanabi tenía miedo de lo ocurrido.

-¡AYUDA!-llamó Hanabi con desesperación.

Las integrantes de ambos equipos llegaron espantadas y vieron a Hanabi que acunaba a la chica.

-¡TAMAKI!-gritó Hinata muy desesperada por ella.

-¡POR DIOS!, ¡¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ?!-preguntó Karin espantada.

-¡¿QUE LE PASÓ A TAMAKI?!-dijo con terror Sakura.

-¡¿DIME SI OBLIGASTE A TAMAKI A HACER DIETA?!-preguntó Hinata muy furiosa al deducir la única razón por la que la porrista se desmayaría.

-S-sí, estaba muy llenita y le dije que hiciera dieta-mencionó Sakura con miedo.

-¡ERES LA MÁS GRANDE IMBECIL QUE CONOZCO, PEDAZO DE BESTIA! ¡TAMAKI NO TOLERA LA DIETA BAJA EN AZÚCAR PORQUE SU METABOLISMO QUEMA MUCHA ENERGÍA! ¡¿NO VISTE SU REPORTE MÉDICO?!-le regañó severamente la ojiperla.

-No creí que fuera necesario-dijo la rosada con gran arrepentimiento de su imprudencia.

Tamaki despertó y vio a Hinata muy preocupada por ella y lloró porque se sentía una traidora.

-Capitana, lo siento-dijo muy despacito la chica con lágrimas y conmovida de que la Hyuga aún se preocupaba por ella después de lo que hizo.

-Sshh, descuida. Traje tu medicina-sonrió la peliazul.

Karui llegó y trajo dos enorme barras de chocolate y un refresco de cola para Tamaki. La chica se lo comía con gran hambre y las demás veían algo aliviadas que la situación se controló.

-Me siento mucho mejor, gracias. Espero que sea una buena competencia chicas-se despidió Tamaki llena de chocolate.

-Límpiate y les deseo suerte, incluso a Sakura. Que gane la mejor-se despidió Hinata.

Las porristas se sentían pésimas porque su antigua capitana las auxilió, a pesar de haberla echado del equipo.

-Hinata, a pesar de que muchos piensen lo contrario, eres una buena persona. Ahora te respetamos más-mencionó Karui por ayudar a una porrista del equipo contrario en el día de una competencia.

-Es espíritu deportivo, y es más divertido competir en una rivalidad sana y sin que haya incidentes-respondió Hinata segura.

-Pobre Tamaki, ella de verdad no puede hacer dieta-suspiró Hanabi que conocía su problema.

-Le avisamos a los coordinadores que nos den 20 minutos más por el problema de Tamaki. Así se llevarán las cosas en paz-avisó Ino con alivio.

-Bueno, aprovechen el tiempo extra y prepárense porque vamos a ganar-dijo Hinata.

Kushina fue informada del problema y se enojó porque ella era enemiga de las dietas extremas, pero le alegraba que la chica se sintiera mejor. Mebuki no había sido informada del problema de Tamaki y se enojó con Sakura porque podía haber pasado algo muy malo en pleno acto.  
El tiempo pasó y el equipo de Sakura pasó. Todas vestían de rosa, que era "sorpresivamente" el color favorito de Sakura.  
Empezaron con muchas piruetas y movimientos coordinados que al gusto de Kushina estaban muy bien elaborados.  
Hinata veía que ellas habían mejorado muchísimo y entendía el porqué Tamaki estaba tan agotada. Si que le pusieron mucho esfuerzo, pero no descansaron lo suficiente y la dieta rigurosa no les permitía reponer sus fuerzas.

-¡TAMAKI, TU PUEDES, NYA!-apoyó Kiba con una pancarta grande con su cara y nombre.

-¿Kiba conoce a Tamaki?-se preguntó Hinata confusa.

-Fueron asignados como compañeros de equipo y se cayeron bien-explicó Ino.

-Oh, que curioso-admitió Hinata.

Las porristas formaban pirámides humanas pequeñas y Hinata estaba muy sorprendida de que habían mejorado mucho.

-Nosotras formamos más rápidos las pirámides-.

-Pero a nosotras nos obligaron a hacerlas con garrafones llenos de agua-recordó Tenten con mala cara.

Vieron como el número de Sakura terminó con una gran pirámide humana bien elaborada. Se oyeron los aplausos del público maravillado por la actuación de las chicas y seguía el turno del Equipo Hinata.

-Escuchen chicas, nuestro momento ha llegado-afirmó Hinata.

-No somos el maestro Oongway, Hinata-señaló seria Hanabi.

(Nota de autor: El meme de Kung Fu Panda).

-Como sea. Nuestras rivales son fuertes, pero nosotros lo somos aún más. Les quiero compartir una frase que nos mandó en mensaje la señora Kushina: Lo bueno casi no se cuenta, pero cuenta mucho-les dijo Hinata.

-Eso lo sacó de la tele, que poca imaginación-dijo Tenten con un facepalm por la frase.

-Ignorando la frase tonta de la señora Uzumaki, les digo que vayan a divertirse y disfruten ser una porrista. Ahora vamos a ganar-.

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-gritaron todas.

En el lugar, Menma grababa con una cámara de muy alta resolución para dejar en la inmortalidad el acto de su novia.

-Me pasas el video, mamá lo quiere para tener algo de mis primas-le pidió Neji.

-De acuerdo-.

El equipo de Hinata salió y a los jueces les gustó los trajes que tenían. Parecían salidos de una serie, pero les daba un buen toque de creatividad.  
El acto inició y las obras acrobáticas iniciaron pronto. Algunos movimientos muy difíciles les salían con enorme naturalidad y los jueces reconocieron el estilo.

-Se parece a los de Kushina Uzumaki-.

-Ella es la entrenadora, mira-mencionó otro juez.

-Si es cierto, no puedo creer que vea a una discípula de ella en este año-dijo muy sorprendido otro juez.

Neji tenía preparado una sorpresa para Karin, pero debía ser hasta que terminara el acto.  
La última parte del acto era una enorme torre humana, y Hinata tenía que estar en la punta. Salió corriendo y con la enorme fuerza de Karui y Tenten logró llegar muy arriba en una triple mortal invertida. La Hyuga llegó a aterrizar y el acto terminó. El público aplaudió como loco y Neji sacó una enorme pancarta que decía: ¡KARIN, ERES LA MEJOR NOVIA!

-¡NEJI, DEJA DE AVERGONZARME!-dijo muy colorada la pelirroja aludida.

-Pobre Neji, se la pasó haciendo toda la noche esta pancarta y un trabajo de protocolo de último momento-comentó Hanabi.

Karin se sonrojó más porque no era el primer detalle que recibía de él y que si le cumplió el tener un buen trabajo en un día. Sus noviazgos anteriores habían sido un asco, y aunque esto no era planeado, el Hyuga la hacía sentir muy alagada.

-A alguien le gusta que le hagan cumplidos-dijo traviesamente Hinata.

-Ya basta, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ello-suspiró Karin recobrando la compostura.

-Si quieres saber más sobre Neji, Rock Lee te puede ayudar. Él es su mejor amigo-aconsejó Tenten.

-¿El rarito apasionado por la moda que se parece a Gai sensei?-.

-Ese mismo-.

-Gracias-agradeció Karin.

Menma llegó y Hinata lo vio con corazoncitos, y se fue a abrazarlo con cariño.

-Lo hiciste bien, Hinata-felicitó Menma.

-Gracias amorcito. En 10 minutos nos dirán quien ganó-dijo muy nerviosa la ojiperla.

-Lo que yo observé deja en claro que tu equipo ganó. Confíen en mí-señaló el rubio.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Hanabi.

-No me equivoco por lo común-finalizó el Uzumaki.

Al final del tiempo esperado, los dos equipos estaban allí y Kakashi genial el sobre del ganador.

-Tengo el resultado de los equipos y la capitana ganadora es...-.

Todas estaban muy nerviosas y el estrés estaba a flor de pie.

-¡LA GANADORA ES SAKURA HARUNO!-.

El equipo de Sakura celebraba y los que apoyaban a Hinata estaba en tremendo shock.

-¡TÓMALO EN TU CARA, LOCA TETONA!-celebraba Sakura con el baile de la victoria.

De repente, Kakashi vio el sobre y se dio cuenta de algo:

-Oh, perdón leí mal, ¡LA GANADORA REAL ES HINATA HYUGA!-corrigió apenado Kakashi.

Sakura lo oyó y se quedó en blanco e inmóvil por la cruel broma jugada a ella.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡¿QUIÉN ES LA QUE PERDIÓ, TABLA FRENTONA ROSADA?!-preguntó con burla la Hyuga con llamas en su cuerpo por el espíritu de la venganza.

-¡GANAMOS!-celebró Hanabi muy feliz.

Hasta al equipo de porristas vencido les pareció raro haber ganado en un principio porque el acto del equipo rival fue superior al suyo. Para Sakura era el inicio de una transformación de humildad que le vendría por golpes a su orgullo con el paso del tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 10 LOS PLANES MALVADOS DE HINATA

hime chan NH: A mí también me causó risa a la hora de imaginar ese abrazo.

OTAKUFire: Es fútbol soccer. El americano es de gringos, por eso no han ganado un mundial.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: Gracias.

DAAMHarlock: Lo sé, soy adicto a los memes. Sakura va a sufrir en serio a partir de ahora.

Hinata estaba sumamente satisfecha con su magnifico plan para ser rica. Tenía un plan ya sumamente elaborado en su cabeza y todo había salido fantástico.

1\. Ganarse la confianza de Menma: Éxito.

2\. Ser la novia de Menma: Éxito.

3\. Perder la virginidad con Menma: Éxito.

4\. Darle una mamada a Menma: Éxito.

5\. Humillar a Sakura frente a todos: Éxito.

6\. Pasar el semestre: En progreso.

Ya eran los exámenes finales y Hinata debía estudiar para aprobar. Menma la había ayudado en demasía con el examen porque no era muy buena en los estudios.

-¡ES OFICIAL, ODIO LA ESCUELA!-gritó furiosa y exhausta la porrista por estar muy estresada.

-Son los exámenes finales y si repruebas, vas a tener que repetir el año-le recordó Menma.

-¡ME INVITARON A UNA FIESTA EN LA PLAYA Y NO PUDE IR!-dijo Hinata con lagrimas anime.

-Hay puro alcohol y marihuana en esos lugares-opinó Menma.

-¡YO TENGO UNA VIDA SOCIAL ACTIVA!-se excusó Hinata molesta.

-Pero pésimas calificaciones. Lo bueno es que mañana son los exámenes y se termina esto-le dijo Menma.

-Que aburrido, pero no quiero desperdiciar mis vacaciones en un estúpido curso de verano-mencionó Hinata.

-Los cursos de verano son divertidos-.

-No soy una nerd como tú, yo si sé divertirme-negó la Hyuga.

-Yo me divierto de otras maneras-comentó el ojiazul.

-¿Has ido a cursos de verano?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Mejor aún, a campamentos de verano-respondió Menma.

-Huele a nerds ahí, ni siquiera hay chicas divertidas allí-mencionó Hinata.

-Oye, los campamentos son divertidos. Aprendes matemáticas, estar en bosques, hay lagos donde bañarse, comidas ricas y muchas otras cosas-.

-Súper aburrido, te prometo que yo te enseñaré el verdadero concepto de divertirte porque te hace falta ver mas bax-informó Hinata.

-Hmp, pues no podrás porque mamá me va a enviar este verano a un campamento al Bosque de Konoha-informó Menma.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-exclamó Hinata sorprendida.

-Perdón por decírtelo ahora, pero siempre he ido. Dura al menos mes y medio ese campamento-.

-¡¿TANTO TIEMPO, QUÉ HAY DE NUESTRO NOVIAZGO?!-cuestionó Hinata muy consternada.

-Yo tengo que ir porque es muy importante para mí, espero que entiendas-.

Hinata pensaba a mil por hora porque si Menma se iba, su relación iba a enfriarse y no iba a permitirlo.

-Espero que te vaya bien, pero no te salvas de mí-aceptó Hinata.

El día del examen llegó y todos tuvieron exámenes finales. El examen fue muy duro y las porristas estaban discutiendo sobre eso.

-¿Cómo te fue Hanabi?-preguntó Karin.

-El examen fue horrible, pero creo que saqué 8-calculó la castaña.

-Yo tengo la sensación que saqué 9. Neji me enseñó bastante-suspiró Karin.

Tenten salió con jaqueca de su examen y las dos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Cómo te fue, linda?-preguntó Hanabi.

-8.5 sin dudar. Necesito un buen polvo si quiere sacarme el estrés-respondió la chica.

-¿Sales con alguien?-preguntó Karin extrañada.

-No le digan a nadie, pero ando de amigos con derechos con Lee-.

-Vaya, eso es peor que fingir algo con Neji-afirmó Karin.

-Ustedes están mejor que yo. Yo ni siquiera tengo alguna posibilidad con Konohamaru-dijo Hanabi.

-Auch, Konohamaru anda con Moegi-le dijo Tenten.

-Lo sé, y yo soy más linda. Malditos hombres-maldijo Hanabi.

De repente, Konohamaru salió con Moegi y su mejor amigo Udon del salón. Hanabi solo se lo quedaba mirando babeando por él.

-Si que le gusta-vio Karin con pena a la Hyuga.

-¡LO SÉ, MALDITA SEA!-lloró Hanabi con lágrimas anime.

Hinata salió del salón con la cabeza hirviendo y desecha por su examen.

-¿Qué pasó, Hinata? ¿Te fue mal?-.

-Me fue bien, pero me duele mi cabeza. Malditos maestros-suspiró Hinata.

-Tonta, ya me habías espantado-comentó Karin.

-El examen fue más fácil por lo que me enseñó Menma. Maldita sea, es un buen profesor-admitió Hinata.

De repente, Sakura salió del examen e ignoró a Hinata y su grupo.

-¡¿OYE HARUNO, VAS A DECIRME SI LE PAGASTE A PROFESOR PARA PASAR DE NUEVO?!-le preguntó Hinata a la chica.

A Sakura se le marcó una venita y se acercó a Hinata porque le ofendió el comentario de su archienemiga.

-¡NO TENGO NECESIDAD DE HACER ESO, SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LISTA PARA PASAR!-respondió la pelirrosa.

-Aja, claro-dijo incrédula la ojijade.

-¡AHORA QUE RECUERDO, POR TU CULPA ME CASTIGARON Y TENDRÉ QUE IR A UN MALDITO CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO PARA QUE APRENDA LA LECCIÓN, DESGRACIADA!-le reclamó Sakura.

-Me alegro y ojala te vaya mal, tabla-deseó Hinata.

Sakura se largó de allí molesta y Hinata se animó porque adoraba molestar a la rosada.

-Eres mala, hermana-sonrió Hanabi.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta-.

Varios días después, los resultados de los exámenes salieron y la sorpresa fue que Hinata sacó 10.

-¡A HUEVO, TRIUNFÓ EL MAL!-exclamó victoriosa Hinata con llamas en el fondo.

-¡MALDITA PERRA, TE LA SACASTE ESTA VEZ!-dijo Hanabi muy sorprendida.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, NO REPROBARÉ EL AÑO! ¡TOMEN ESTO MALDITOS!-rio como loca Hinata.

-Hinata, te hizo daño comer tanta azúcar-.

-¡ME DESVELÉ Y PERDÍ MUCHOS SUEÑOS DE BELLEZA PARA APROBAR ESTO!-se excusó Hinata.

-Todos lo hicimos y me voy a recostar. Mañana hay que celebrar que todos pasamos-mencionó Hanabi.

-Así es, nos llevaremos a Menma al antro-dijo Hinata.

-Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con Menma? Se va a ir a un campamento y no vas a verlo en mucho tiempo-preguntó Hanabi.

-Voy a ir con él-reveló la Hyuga.

-¡JAJAJAJA, QUE BUEN CHISTE!-exclamó Hanabi muerta de risa.

-No es broma, ya me inscribí y tú iras conmigo-le informó Hinata.

-¡NOOOO! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA, YO NO QUIERO IR A UN ESTÚPIDO CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO!-reclamó Hanabi iracunda.

-Mamá y papá se quieren deshacer de nosotras porque han querido ir a un crucero con sus ex compañeros de generación. No te lo han dicho aún-le explicó la Hyuga.

-¡ESTOY PERDIDA!-se lamentó la castaña.

-Además de eso, la directora Tsunade va a obligar al equipo a inscribirse a ese campamento porque necesitan porristas en el lugar. No tenemos de otra-mencionó Hinata.

-Adiós fiestas y reventones-suspiró la morena.

-Ánimo, sabes que un estúpido campamento no es impedimento para Hinata Hyuga en cuestión de fiestas-le dijo fanfarronamente la ojiperla mayor.

-Yo trataba de buscar a Konohamaru este verano-.

-¿Konohamaru? Creo que su novia lo planea dejar por su mejor amigo-comentó Hinata.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Tengo un ligero presentimiento de que Moegi le pone los cuernos con Udon-dedujo Hinata.

-Tus predicciones nunca fallan, esa vez dijiste que a la directora Tsunade se la cogía en la oficina el súper intendente Jiraiya. Resultó ser cierto y Tsunade no vino varios días a la escuela por vergüenza-recordó Hanabi.

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESO ES VERDAD!-rio divertida Hinata.

Flashback

Hinata y Menma se colaron en la oficina de Tsunade porque estaba dolida debido a que la sacaron del equipo de porristas y la misma directora apoyó a Sakura.  
Le pidió ayuda a su primo Neji con equipo de espionaje para poner cámaras y micrófonos a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Hinata, no deberías hacer esto-le dijo Menma.

-Hoy se supone que el súper intendente Jiraiya llega y quiero vengarme de la directora por sacarme del equipo-explicó Hinata a su novio Menma.

-Solo te ayudaré porque quiero vengarme de mi padrino por ser tan tacaño-suspiró el rubio.

Ambos chicos terminaron de colocar micrófonos y cámaras en la oficina, y se marcharon rápido de allí.

-¿Cuándo va a llegar la directora?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

En eso se vio a Tsunade entrar con Jiraiya a la oficina. Neji se encargó de subirlo a la red escolar y la comunidad estudiantil veía lo que pasaba.

-Me alegro que llegarás, Jiraiya-saludó Tsunade.

-Sigues tan hermosa como siempre, Tsunade-.

-Hmp, siempre dices lo mismo-comentó la rubia.

-Te gusta hacerte la difícil, no superas el hecho de que tu matrimonio con Dan no fue lo que te esperabas-mencionó el peliblanco.

-Él ya está muerto, pero no fue el viento de hadas que esperaba-admitió la Senju.

-¿Podríamos empezar a salir como amigos?-le propuso el hombre.

-No estoy interesada en una relación-negó Tsunade.

Hinata veía con asco a la directora Tsunade. Ella odiaba a la gente que se hacía del rogar con alguien que obviamente le gustabas.

-Pobre padrino, así que ella es la mujer que jamás pudo conquistar-asumió Menma que Tsunade era de la que le hablaba Jiraiya.

-Me da mucha pena por él-lamentó Hanabi.

Los chicos veían a Jiraiya decepcionado porque siempre había sido el perro faldero de Tsunade y jamás había sido correspondido por ella.

-¡¿Y CUÁNDO VAS A OLVIDAR A DAN?! ¡HE ESTADO MÁS DE 50 AÑOS YENDO TRAS DE TÍ Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA ME DAS UN SOLO CHANCE!-le reclamó Jiraiya.

-¡NO TE AMO, JIRAIYA! ¡QUÉDATELO EN LA CABEZA!-le recalcó la rubia.

-Entonces no hay nada más que discutir-finalizó Jiraiya.

El intendente se fue de la oficina de Tsunade y todos en la escuela vieron que su directora era bastante despiadada con el hombre dejado en la Friendzone.

Flashback fin

-Aún me da mucha pena ese pobre sujeto, está peor que la tía solterona Natsu-.

-La pobre nunca de los nunca encontró el amor con un buen hombre-comentó Hinata algo apenada.

Hinata tuvo un plan enormemente malvado y genial para ayudar a su tía y a Jiraiya.

-¡¿Y SI LE PRESENTAMOS A LA TÍA NATSU?!-.

-¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE, HINATA?!-exclamó Hanabi con extrañeza.

(Nota de autor: Como Peter Parker).

-La tía Natsu es un amor de mujer, sobre todo sus galletitas que hace. Siempre quiso a un hombre que viviera con ella, pero jamás tuvo suerte en el amor y es muy tímida para esas cosas-dijo la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo lo harías?-.

-Una cita a ciegas-declaró Hinata.

-Menma podría contactar a su padrino, pero le sería difícil convencerlo para eso-mencionó Hinata.

Su planeación se vio interrumpida porque vieron a Moegi encontrarse a Udon y se fueron del lugar.

-Esto me huele a podrido, vamos a seguirlos-le indicó Hinata a su hermana.

Las Hyugas fueron sigilosamente a espiar a los dos chicos, y contemplaron que se fueron a un lugar muy silencioso. Ambas vieron que ambos comenzaron a darse un tremendo y apasionado beso.

-Te lo dije, mis predicciones nunca fallan-susurró Hinata.

-Pobre Konohamaru-susurró preocupada la castaña.

Ambas chicas se fueron muy rápido y hablaron del tema porque esto se iba a saber.

-A Konohamaru le están haciendo los tamales de chivo-dijo Hanabi molesta.

-Konohamaru se va a enterar rápido, ¿cuánto apuestas a que el equipo de fútbol lo sabe y le están ocultando la verdad?-le propuso Hinata.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo curiosa la morena.

-Así es, pero alguien tan malvado podría haber grabado a ambos y mandarle un mensaje a Konohamaru mientras estamos hablando-sonrió Hinata con falsa dulzura.

Hanabi abrió los ojos y Hinata le enseñó el teléfono con el ticket de enviado y con el logo de visto.

-¡¿LE MANDASTE UN VIDEO A KONOHAMARU?!-exclamó en shock Hanabi.

-No me gusta que alguien le ponga los cuernos a su mejor amigo. Lo de Sasuke me dejó algo cansada de eso-respondió Hinata.

-Pero vas a hacer sufrir a Konohamaru-dijo muy preocupada Hanabi.

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, y él se lo merece porque no ha visto lo grandiosa que eres. Le has hecho infinidad de favores y te dejó en la Friendzone por años-le respondió la Hyuga.

Se veía a Konohamaru furioso a varios metros de allí e iba al lugar donde fue la grabación.

-Van a armarse los golpes-sonrió Hinata.

-Eres realmente malvada, Hinata-opinó Hinata preocupada la trigueña Hyuga.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para tí, mi hermana. Él te rompió sin querer tu corazón y yo hice lo mismo-contestó sin vergüenza la Hyuga.

La gente empezó a correr para ver que Konohamaru y Udon se agarraban a golpes por la traición que sufrió el Sarutobi.

-¡DALE CON LA SILLA!-gritó Hinata eufórica.

(Nota de autor: Como la anciana de Shrek).

-¡HINATA, NO LE ECHES LEÑA AL ASUNTO!-regañó Hanabi.

En la noche, Karin estaba en su habitación con su pijama para irse a dormir. Había pasado toda sus materias con buena calificación y todo gracias a su novio. No hallaba como agradecerle el gesto de ayudarla y buscó que estuviera conectado en Skype. Para su buena suerte, el Hyuga estaba conectado y le hizo la videollamada. El chico le respondió y se hallaba acostado en su cama con una camisa y un short.

-Hola, lamento si te molesté-saludó Karin.

-No me molestas, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó el Hyuga.

-Solo quería agradecerte el gesto de haberme ayudado a pasar mis materias-le dijo la chica.

-Está bien, me alegro por tí-felicitó Neji de corazón a Karin.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Karin por curiosidad.

-Buscando porno para...-iba a decir Neji, pero Karin se enojó.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO, PUERCO!-regañó Karin.

-Soy hombre y debo satisfacer mis necesidades-se excusó Neji.

-Que cínico-.

-¿A poco no te masturbas?-le cuestionó el castaño.

-Solo cuando me siento tensa-admitió la pelirroja.

-Casi me cachabas haciéndolo, pero puedo resistir más-.

-Como sea, quiero compensarte por tu ayuda en los exámenes, ¿quieres ir a un bonito lugar conmigo?-preguntó Karin.

-Al cine estaría bien-aceptó Neji.

-Quiero ver una de miedo-.

-La de El Entierro de la Anaconda Cabezona-le mencionó Neji.

-¡ESE ES UNA MALDITA INDIRECTA, CERDO!-le regañó la chica.

-No pensé que entendieras-.

-¡MIERDA, YA ME PUSE TENSA!-habló la chica con mucho estrés.

-Necesitas a tus dedos para sentirte mejor-opinó Neji.

-Jajaja, que chistosito-.

Karin estaba empezando a creer que Neji si tenía razón y necesitaba una ayudadita.

-Hmp, eres un hombre molesto-opinó Karin.

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó Neji.

-Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y no estoy sola-reveló Karin.

-¿Puedo irte a hacer compañía?-le propuso Neji.

-Ya es noche y tus padres no te darán permiso-.

-Mis padres tampoco están en casa. Fueron a la ciudad de Suna a ver un asunto y no regresan en unos días-.

-Está bien, pero si te pasa algo por andar de noche fuera no es mi culpa-aceptó Karin.

La pelirroja le daba miedo estar sola en casa por la inseguridad y esperaba estar acompañada esa noche. 15 minutos después, Neji llegó con mucho frío a la casa de Karin.

-Hola-saludó Karin embatada.

-Hay frío afuera-.

-Pasa-le invitó Karin.

Neji veía que la casa de Karin era muy bonita. Él no había venido porque ella tenía un horario muy impredecible y las prácticas podía variar en su duración.

-Me gusta tu casa-opinó Neji.

-Gracias-.

-¿Dónde duermo?-preguntó Neji.

-Conmigo, la habitación de huéspedes no está arreglada y me siento algo sola. Te dormirás junto a mí-le dijo la chica.

Los dos muchachos se hallaban en la habitación a oscuras, pero no podían dormir por un extraño motivo.

-¿No puedes dormir?-le pregunto Karin a Neji.

-No, me cuesta trabajo dormirme sin masturbarme-comentó el Hyuga.

-No lo hice antes que vinieras-lamentó la chica.

-¿Con qué le haces para darte placer?-.

-Veo fotos de hombres en ropa interior-le confesó la pelirroja.

-Tienes la clave del Wifi. Necesito ir al baño-le pidió Neji.

-¡NO VAS A HACERLO EN MI BAÑO!-le regañó Karin severamente.

-¡NO PUEDO DORMIR SIN HACERLO!-.

-¡YO MENOS!-.

Karin se paró a buscar su revista de moda donde estaba sus fotos, y Neji se las quitó.

-¡ME DAS EL INTERNET O TE DESTRUYO LA REVISTA!-amenazó el castaño.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-.

Neji la arrojó por la ventana y Karin se abalanzó sobre el chico furiosa.

-¡TE ODIO, MALDITO!-gritó Karin.

-¡TU ERES LA EGOÍSTA!-le regresó el insulto el ojiperla.

Neji era más fuerte que Karin y la aprisionó contra la cama.

-No puedes conmigo, rojita-sonrió el Hyuga.

-Te odio, pervertido-susurró Karin.

-No, te agrado y no lo reconoces-sonrió Neji.

-Mierda, te pareces mucho a tus primas. Casi me hago lesbiana por tu culpa-bufó la Uzumaki.

-¿Eres lesbiana? ¿No que te gustaba Sasuke?-preguntó el Hyuga.

-No dije que era lesbiana, más bien creo que me gustan ambas cosas-le confesó la chica.

-Vientos, una bisexual. Me agradas-sonrió el chico.

-¿No te molesta?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, no tengo derecho a juzgar si sabes que soy el peor pervertido que conoces. Ambos tenemos nuestros problemas-expresó el chico.

-Me da pena decírselo a las chicas porque nos tenemos que cambiar juntas y vayan que son lindas-admitió la Uzumaki.

-Maldita suertuda-dijo el castaño.

-Y tú, mi estimado, pareces una chica-le mencionó Karin.

-Aún recuerdo que Hinata me vestía de niña cuando eramos pequeños-.

-Eso si es gracioso, tal vez asi me agradarías más-bromeó la Uzumaki.

-Y yo que creía que la que era bisexual era Tenten. Yo creo que Hinata ya se dio cuenta de eso, deberías decírselo-le comentó el chico.

-No sé que vaya a decir-dijo insegura la Uzumaki.

-Hinata lo único que detesta es que le oculten la verdad sobre algo que sea importante-.

-Bueno, voy a decírselo en privado. Gracias, Neji-sonrió más confiada la chica.

-Bueno, pero sigo sin poder dormir. De verdad necesito internet-dijo Neji.

-Arruinaste el momento, pero yo también tengo ese problema-suspiró Karin.

Karin se paró y fue a ver la contraseña del Internet para dársela a Neji.

-Toma y no manches mi baño-le dijo la chica.

-¡SIIIIIII!-celebró Neji.

De repente, cayó un rayo potente en la ciudad y se fue la luz en todo el lugar.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-maldijo el Hyuga.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se carcajeaba la chica.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ, LOCA!-señaló ofendido Neji.

Karin salió a ver por la ventana y observó que una tormenta se desató.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte, y se fue la luz en todos lados. Lo malo es que la calefacción se apagó-dijo Karin sintiendo el frío de la casa.

-Mejor vente a acostar, ya no tenemos nada que hacer-le indicó el Hyuga.

Karin se fue rápido a la cama y el frío los empezaba a calar a ambos.

-Odio las tormentas-titiritó la chica.

De repente, vio a Neji quitándose la camisa y se tapó con una sábana.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO EN MI CAMA?!-le preguntó sonrojada la chica.

-Los días de tormenta duermo desnudo-se excusó Neji tirando los bóxer.

-¡NO LO HAGAS EN MI CASA, TARADO!-regañó la pelirroja.

-No voltees, voy a jalarme el ganso-le indicó Neji.

-¡OH NO, ESO SI QUE NO!-se volteó la Uzumaki molesta.

Karin volvió a forcejear con Neji, pero cayeron al suelo y la chica cayó justo frente al gran miembro del Hyuga en su cara.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-exclamó con un enorme rubor en su cara la chica.

-¡ESO ME DOLIÓ!-dijo Neji volviendo a la cama.

-¡¿COMO RAYOS LE HICISTE PARA TENER ESE TAMAÑO, MALDITO?!-preguntó muy roja la chica.

-Soy un Hyuga, las mujeres son las de pechos grandes y buen trasero. ¿Que crees que pasa con los hombres?-respondió Neji.

-Hmp, mejor vuelvo a la cama. No quiero imaginarme de nuevo esa cosa-finalizó la chica avergonzada.

Karin se volvió a acostar, pero pasó media hora y no podía dormir. Aún tenía en su mente grabada el penoso momento que había tenido hace ratos y su cabeza estaba jugándole una mala pasada.  
Se imaginaba a ella misma desnuda y dándole una mamada de estrella porno a Neji, y sin querer empezó a tocarse.

-"No, ¿que estoy haciendo?"-pensó muy ansiosa la chica.

La chica no resistió y comenzó a masturbarse en silencio. Se tapaba la boca para silenciar sus gemidos, pero Neji logró escucharlos, y se molestó.

-¡ASÍ QUE TE ESTÁS DÁNDOTE PLACER, EGOÍSTA!-señaló Neji.

-¡NO, NO LO HACÍA!-dijo muy sonrojada la chica.

-¡ESTÁS ROJA Y TU MANO DERECHA ESTÁ MOJADA!-señaló el Hyuga serio.

-¡¿NO SÉ QUÉ ME PASÓ?!-juró la chica.

-Hmp, mejor me largo de acá-suspiró Neji.

-¡¿PERO ESTÁ LLOVIENDO?!-le dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

-Mejor dejémoslo así, yo solo estoy interfiriendo con tu privacidad-finalizó el chico.

Neji se vistió y se fue rápido de la casa bajo la tormenta. Inesperadamente, Karin lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

-¡NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR!-le pidió Karin desesperada.

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE SI CRITICAS LO QUE HAGO Y LUEGO TÚ LO HACES?!-.

-¡NI YO SÉ LO QUE QUIERO! Perdóname por ser tan dura, no sé conservar una amistad con un chico. Los siento-se disculpó la chica llorando.

A Neji le dio lástima ver a Karin así. Incluso Hinata le había comentado que la pelirroja podía ser impredecible y sensible. Aún no superaba del todo lo que Sasuke le hizo y no confiaba del todo en los hombres.

-Vamos a tu casa, te vas a resfriar-le comentó el Hyuga.

Ambos volvieron y tuvieron que secarse del agua de la lluvia. Lo malo es que tenían tanto frío que se tuvieron que abrazar desnudos para ganar calor.

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado hacer esto contigo-murmuró Karin sonrojada.

-Al menos ya no tienes frío-alegó Neji.

-Cállate y abrázame-.

Karin estaba fuertemente sujeta al Hyuga porque el clima se puso más frío y no quería enfermarse.

-Tus pechos son suaves y tu cuerpo se siente bien-mencionó Neji.

-No te aproveches de la situación-empezó a irritarse la chica.

De repente, Karin empezó a sentir algo duro entre sus piernas y estaba caliente.

-Neji, si creo lo que estoy sintiendo, voy a matarte-amenazó Karin.

-No tengo la culpa de que me hagas sentir esto. Tu cuerpo es muy sexy-se excusó nervioso el Hyuga.

Karin suspiró y se calmó porque no quería provocar otra pelea. Aún no podía dormir, pero deseaba tener un tema de conversación.

-Oye, Neji. ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguna chica además de mí?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Una ves desee salir con Tenten, pero no ella quería algo serio con nadie. Eso no me gustó y no hice nada con ella-contestó el Hyuga.

-¿Solo quería sexo sin sentimientos?-.

-Sí, yo siempre he querido tener algo estable con alguien. Ya sabes, salir con una linda chica, ir al cine, comer con ella en un buen restaurante, recordar aniversarios, entre otras cosas-le confesó el chico.

-No creí que fueras tan profundo. Yo solo pensé que solo tenías en la cabeza tetas y culos-.

-Eso es una parte de mi cabeza. Me encantaría casarme un día con alguien igual de loco que yo y sin que me juzgue tanto-.

Karin sonrió porque ambos empezaban a tener un avance con su noviazgo falso.

-No eres un mal chico. Puedes ser raro y excéntrico, pero me agradas más que los sujetos con los que he salido-confesó Karin.

-Gracias, tú también me agradas mucho-sonrió Neji.

-Perdón por ser tan grosera hace rato-lamentó la pelirroja.

-Ya no estoy enojado, yo también fui fastidioso y te harté-.

-Ya que nos tenemos esa confianza, podemos llegar a un acuerdo-propuso la chica.

-¿Qué deseas?-preguntó curioso el castaño.

-Hace poco decidí perder mi virginidad, pero lo quiero hacer con alguien de confianza-le explicó la chica.

-Creo que se lo que quieres, pero no me gusta eso de los amigos con derecho-.

-Por si lo has notado somos novios a los ojos de todo. No soy como Tenten de ser tan liberal y hacer lo que quiera con medio mundo. No le hallo chiste al sexo sin sentimientos-le mencionó la Uzumaki.

-¿Solo seríamos los dos?-.

-Así es, me agradas mucho y admito que me encanta que me consientas con detalles. Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo-le agradeció con sinceridad.

Karin le dio un beso en los labios a Neji y ella se acomodó para estar más pegada a él. Nunca se habían dado uno porque hasta el momento no tenían esa clase de confianza.

-Hazme el amor, Neji-le susurró Karin al oído de su novio.

Neji miró a Karin dispuesta a darlo todo en una relación de verdad y abrirle su corazón al 100%. El Hyuga la volvió a besar y no pararon de hacerlo por varios minutos.  
Para la Uzumaki era la primera vez que un beso no se sentía vacío. Una explosión de sentimientos estaba nublando su mente y le estaba empezando a gustar.  
Neji había penetrado lentamente a la chica porque ambos eran vírgenes. Al principio, a ella le dolió y se tuvo que acostumbrar a la invasión de su intimidad.

-Duele más de lo que pensé-se quejó en voz baja la mujer.

Neji la calmó y acariciaba su cabello lacio y rojo característico de los Uzumakis.

-Me encanta tu cabello-confesó Neji.

-A mí tus ojos-contestó Karin sonriendo.

Después de acostumbrarse al miembro de Neji dentro de ella, fue estocada por él cada vez más fuerte.

-¡KYAAAA, SE SIENTE TAN BIEN!-chilló Karin.

Un clave en la mente de la pelirroja se descompuso porque estaba loca de placer.

-¡MÁS FUERTE, MÁS FUERTE!-suplicó Karin.

Karin ahora estaba montando a Neji y él masajeaba sus pechos con las manos.

-¡AY SANTO CIELO, ME MUERO!-gritaba más fuerte la mujer.

Neji se dio cuenta de una cosa de Karin en ese instante: Ella tendía a gritar para desahogar su estrés sexual.

-¡NEJI, PÁRTEME LA VAGINA EN DOS!-gritó vulgarmente la Uzumaki.

El pobre Hyuga empezó a darle con todo lo que tenía y ambos llegaron a su límite.

-¡NEJI, ME VENGO, ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-.

Ambos experimentaron su primer orgasmo juntos y Karin cayó sumamente desfallecida en el cuerpo del Hyuga.

-Uf, eso fue mejor que masturbarse-dijo con dificultad el castaño.

Neji vio que Karin jadeaba con mucho cansancio y lloraba por la enorme liberación de su estrés sexual acumulado. Neji sonrió y la llevó a su lado porque ella necesitaba un abrazo.

-Estoy muerta-susurró Karin.

-¿Ya tienes sueño?-.

-Mucho, y gracias por mi primera vez. Fue maravilloso, espero repetirlo contigo-le dijo la chica.

-Gracias y duérmete-finalizó el castaño.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos el resto de la noche mientras que la tormenta aún estaba cayendo fuera menos fuerte que hace una hora.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 11 UNA FIESTA ALOCADA

DAAMHarlock: Una escena Sakuhina no lo tenía planeado. Tal vez borrachas lo harían como un gag.

OTAKUFire: Lo del Campamento es una referencia a las películas donde los ñoños gringos viajan a los bosques. Las porristas fueron mandadas allí porque faltaban en las competencias que se hacían en ese lugar. Pero Hinata hará un tremendo desastre por sus ideales juveniles libertinos. Lamento si te hice recordar malas experiencias, si es parecido a algo que hiciste es realmente mera coincidencia. Voy a poner futuro ChouKarui en este capítulo.

Camii: Aqui cumplí con otro capítulo.

Las chicas se habían reunido en una cafetería para celebrar que el equipo había ganado en la competencia. No les había dado tiempo por el período de exámenes finales, pero ahora estaban libres.

-Uf, por fin pudimos salir-se quejó Tenten.

-Bueno, este día es el mejor para ir de fiesta al antro-propuso Hinata.

-¿Iremos solas?-preguntó Ino.

-Vamos con los chicos, no quiero que nos vayan a querer coquetear el Brayan y el Kevin-dijo Hinata algo molesta.

-Jijiji, Sai se molestaría mucho si no va conmigo-mencionó Ino.

Karin no decía nada y solo tenía una mirada soñadora. Karui se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió perversamente porque ya sabía que había pasado.

-Karin, ¿acabas de perder la virginidad?-le cuestionó la morena a la Uzumaki.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron todas impresionadas.

Karin se sonrojó y sonrió porque ya la habían descubierto. No dejaba de pensar en su mágica primera vez y su ánimo en ese momento más dulce que el de una Princesa Disney.

-Ayer perdí mi virginidad con Neji, fue maravilloso-les confesó la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-¡LE DISTE LAS NALGAS A NEJI! ¡¿TE HIZO ALGO RARO?!-le preguntó desconfiada Hanabi.

-No, fue tan dulce y atento conmigo-dijo con un suspiro soñador la chica.

-Guau, no creí que mi primo pervertido fuera tan bueno con las chicas-admitió Hinata.

-¿Y que tan grande la tiene?-preguntó curiosa Tenten.

-Eso hasta yo lo puedo responder, debe tenerla de 17 cm por ser Hyuga-afirmó Hanabi.

-¡¿TANTO?!-exclamó Karui sonrojada.

-Quiero volver a hacerlo con Neji, me vale si soy bisexual. Me encantó lo de ayer-reveló sin querer Karin.

-¡¿ERES BISEXUAL?!-exclamó Ino sonrojada.

-¡ESO EXPLICA PORQUE TE NOS QUEDAS MIRANDO CON ATENCIÓN!-señaló Hinata con gran nerviosismo.

-No importa, así soy yo. Me encanta estar con Neji-les dijo con cara de felicidad la chica.

-Guau, Karin está experimentando el efecto de la primera vez con un chico-dijo Karui.

-La mía fue intensa, pero se sintió horrible después de esa noche, Menma me dejó toda rasguñada y moreteada-dijo Hinata con lágrimas anime.

-Fue por tomar esa droga diabólica-rió Hanabi.

Menma estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro sobre física molecular avanzada y su celular sonó.

-Bueno-.

-Amorcito, ¿quieres ir conmigo a un antro?-preguntó Hinata.

-No-.

-¡NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS, VEN A DIVERTIRTE UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!-le dijo Hinata.

-No sé si mis padres me vayan a dejar ir-le dijo Menma algo inseguro.

-Pregúntales y me llamas para corroborar-.

Hinata colgó y Menma fue a ver si sus padres le daban permiso para salir al antro.

-Mamá, papá, Hinata me llamó para ver si puedo ir a un antro con ella en la noche-avisó el rubio.

-¿Un antro? Ve, pero no quiero que regreses hasta el día siguiente. Quédate a dormir en la casa de Hinata-le respondió Kushina.

-¿Por qué quieren deshacerse de mí?-preguntó Menma curioso.

-Tu mamá y yo queremos estar solos y no deseamos que nada nos interrumpa-le comentó Minato.

Menma entendió que probablemente sus padres iban a tener acción y no deseaba ver algo traumático en su vida.  
En la noche, Menma llegó por Hinata y salió junto a Hanabi.

-¿No van a llegar por tí, Hanabi?-preguntó el rubio.

-¡SOY UNA FOREVER ALONE!-dijo Hanabi en lágrimas anime.

-Vamos a reunirnos con las otras chicas en el antro-informó Hinata.

-De acuerdo-entendió el ojiazul.

Afuera del antro se reunieron los demás y querían pasar, pero un enorme guardia no los dejaba entrar.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA, LLEGAMOS TEMPRANO?!-reclamó Hinata.

-No están en la lista-dijo el guardia.

De repente, Sakura llegó campante con Sasuke y el guardia la dejó pasar amablemente.

-Gracias, señor A-le agradeció Sakura.

-Pase señorita Haruno-.

Sakura le hizo la Britney señal a Hinata, y ella enfureció porque otra vez hizo uso de su dinero para obtener privilegios.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, DEJÓ ENTRAR A LA TABLA Y A NOSOTROS NO!-le dijo Hanabi furiosa como todos los presentes.

-¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS ENTRAR!-exclamó Tenten.

-Lo siento, pero es un lugar muy exclusivo. Son ordenes de mi jefe-les informó A.

-¿Quién es su jefe?-preguntó Menma.

-Es uno de los hombres más influyentes de la zona: Fugaku Uchiha-reveló el chico.

-¡ESO LO EXPLICA TODO!-maldijo Hinata.

-Mejor vámonos, mi casa está libre y es grande-les dijo Sai al resto.

-Bueno, ya que-suspiraron el resto.

La banda de chicos iban rumbo a la casa de Sai cuando vieron a un chico deprimido en el camino. Se trataba del mismo Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-Los odio a todos-dijo con un tono emo el pobre y cornudo chico.

-Miren, es Konohamaru-les avisó Hanabi preocupada.

Ella corrió y lo saludó muy angustiada por su estado emocional muy deprimente.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Hanabi preocupada.

-No, Moegi me engañó con mi mejor amigo Udon. Todos lo sabían en el equipo de fútbol, menos yo. Renuncié al equipo porque me vieron la cara de idiota-le contó el castaño.

-Ay lindo, ¿quieres un abrazo?-le propuso Hanabi.

Konohamaru lloraba en el pecho de la porrista amargamente y todos empezaron a sentir lástima de él, menos Hinata que sentía que se lo merecía por haber ignorado hasta ahora a su linda hermana menor.

-Oye, Sarutobi. Ven con nosotros a darte una borrachera en la casa de Sai. Cúrate de ese mal de amores y échate un polvo con mi dulce hermana-le propuso Hinata divertida.

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS DE MÍ, HINATA!-exclamó Hanabi sonrojada.

Konohamaru vio sorprendido a Hanabi que estaba muy roja porque la relacionaban con él.

-Hanabi, gracias por estar conmigo. Me siento mucho mejor ahora-sonrió triste el muchacho.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotros?-le dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

-Bueno, debo despejar un momento mi cabeza-aceptó más tranquilo el muchacho.

Todos llegaron a la casa de Sai y Karui hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amigo Chouji.

-No estoy en el antro, no nos dejaron pasar. Pásate por unas botanas y te lo pagamos acá. ¿Tienes para unas frías?-le preguntó Karui.

-Puedo comprar varios cartones de cervezas con un amigo mayor de edad-le respondió Chouji.

-Gracias, tráetelas acá-agradeció Karui.

-De nada, linda. Para tí lo que sea-.

Karui colgó pensando en su amigo. Era un buen chico con ella y siempre le conseguía comida gratis cuando ella se quedaba sin dinero. Antes era una chica muy pobre y a veces no tenía para comer. Chouji le compartía de su gran almuerzo y no pasaba ayuno.

-¡ERES GRANDIOSA KARUI, VAMOS A CHUPAR!-celebró Hinata como mexicana alcohólica.

-No exageres Hinata, apenas y esto comienza-dijo Neji mientras arreglaba y sincronizaba un aparato musical.

-Estas pinturas son realmente extrañas-opinó Karin observando el arte de Sai.

-Sobre toda esa que dice FUERTE HERMOSURA-señaló Tenten una muy fea.

-¡MAS BIEN PERTENECE A LA BASURA!-dijo Hinata al fondo.

-¡DEJA DE SEGUIRTE BURLANDO DE SAI, HINATA!-exclamó Ino molesta.

Konohamaru aún estaba en su estado depresivo y Menma se acercó a él.

-Oye, tranquilo. No es el fin del mundo-le dijo Menma conciliador.

-Pero jefe, ella era muy especial para mí-suspiró el castaño.

-Vas a hallar a alguien que lo de todo por tí. Tú hazme caso-.

-Gracias Menma, siempre has sido un gran consejero-sonrió Konohamaru un poco más animado.

Nadie lo sabía, pero Menma y Konohamaru eran viejos conocidos. El Sarutobi fue un niño con malas calificaciones en la escuela, pero Menma fue un tutor temporal en la secundaria y lo ayudó en muchos aspectos de su estudio. Por eso lo llamaba respetuosamente "Jefe".

-Oye, ¿y quién crees que quisiera salir conmigo?-le pidió un consejo el chico tratando de salir adelante de su decepción amorosa.

-La hermana de Hinata es una gran opción para tí, se nota que le gustas mucho-le aconsejó Menma.

Konohamaru veía a Hanabi platicando animadamente a Hanabi amistosamente con el resto de las chicas.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó dudoso el chico.

-Hanabi es soltera y se nota que le gustas mucho-afirmó Menma.

Konohamaru no había notado que su amiga Hanabi Hyuga se había vuelto tremendamente atractiva. Incluso era más linda y sexy que su ex novia Moegi, y no parecía mala idea intentar ganar su intención.

-Gracias jefe, tomaré en cuenta su opinión-agradeció Konohamaru.

En eso, Chouji llegó con un amigo llamado Shikamaru y su novia Temari del Desierto. Gaara venía con Kankuto y Matsuri con muchas cervezas frías.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES ACÁ, GAARA?!-exclamó Hinata asombrada.

-Yo les conseguí cervezas-confesó el delincuente juvenil de la escuela.

-Los hermanos de mi novio tienen la mayoría de edad y pueden conseguir alcohol-explicó Matsuri.

-Holi, niños-saludó Temari súper risueña.

(Nota: Mi hipótesis sobre una personalidad alterna de Temari RTN es que sea bastante torpe, ingenua, calmada y divertida, al contrario de la temperamental, inteligente, astuta y seria Temari canon).

-¡¿EL NOVIO DE LA HERMANA DE GAARA ES EL IDIOTA DE SHIKAMARU?!-exclamó Tenten impresionada.

-Olvide pasarles el chisme, Shikamaru tiene novia-dijo Ino muy apenada.

-Me voy chicos, mi padre me quiere ver para algo urgente. Nos vemos mañana-se despidió Kankuro.

-Que te vaya bien, hermano-se despidió Gaara.

La fiesta inició y todos se la estaban pasando a todo dar. La música entretenía a todos en el lugar y estaban emborrachándose bastante.

-Oigan, ¿alguien quiere éxtasis?-les ofreció Gaara.

-¡¿TRAES DROGAS?!-exclamó Hinata espantada.

-La traje para ustedes ingratos-respondió ofendido Gaara.

-Vientos, dame-aceptó Temari.

-Dame a mí igual-le siguió la corriente Shikamaru.

-Ya entiendo porque ambos son unos idiotas, eso les dañó el cerebro-opinó Hanabi.

Matsuri infirió una pequeña dosis y se sintió muy eufórica por el efecto.

-¡ESTO ES BÁRBARO!-exclamó la pobre chica.

-¿No hay antidoping en la escuela?-preguntó Karui dudosa.

-No, no hay-le respondió Menma.

-A la mierda-.

Karui se tomó su dosis y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por el efecto.

-¡COOL, SE SIENTE DE PELOS!-dijo en las nubes la morena.

-¡MALDICIÓN, KARUI!-dijo preocupado Chouji.

-Chouji, se siente tan bien-le dijo drogada la chica.

Todos tomaron la droga de Gaara y las inhibiciones de los presentes se perdió. La fiesta era un tremendo salón de diversión descontrolada imparable.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, VOY A MORIR EL DIA DE MAÑANA!-se carcajeaba Hinata con el efecto de la droga en su cabeza.

-¡LA RAÍZ CÚBICA DE LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ ES...!-decía Menma con una gran euforia.

-¡DEJA LA CIENCIA EL DÍA DE HOY, RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA!-regañó Hinata molesta.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-le preguntó con nervios.

-Baila conmigo-finalizó Hinata.

Ambos bailaban de forma muy sexy en la pista y se estaba calentando el asunto.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar, Menma?-preguntó Hinata con curiosidad y un sonrojo.

-Mi mamá me obligó a tomar clases de baile muchos años-le contó Menma.

-Bailas como maldito cubano gay de los concursos de la televisión-dijo muy caliente la Hyuga por el momento sexy.

Menos besó a su novia mientras seguían bailando en el pasillo de la casa.  
Al día siguiente, amanecieron todos crudos y un terrible dolor de cabeza por el efecto de la droga y el alcohol combinados.

-Esto es peor que la Menmamicina-se quejó Hinata con lágrimas anime.

-Quiero morir-se quejó Tenten.

Ino estaba en el baño vomitando porque no toleró el efecto de la cruda.

-Pobre Ino, no está acostumbrada a las parrandas-dijo Hanabi con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿Alguien quiere una sal de uvas?-preguntó Menma.

-Todos-dijeron en coro.

-Ahorita voy, mi mamá me va a matar si se entera que hice esto-suspiró algo nervioso el Uzumaki.

-Solo no le digas nada de esto y listo-le aconsejó Karin.

-Es mi primera cruda, yo quería amanecer desnudo con Karin a mi lado-se quejó Neji.

-Podría irte mal y amanecer con un hombre-bromeó Hinata.

-Me muero-prometió Neji aterrado.

Hanabi, Konohamaru, Hinata y Naruto volvían con la cruda a la casa del rubio, pero la hallaron vacía gracias a Dios y se metieron.

-Eso fue horrible, amor. No me vuelvo a drogar con éxtasis, estoy muy cansada-suspiró Hinata.

-Gracias por recibirme en tu casa, amigo. Lo bueno es que el tío Asuma salió de viaje con su novia-dijo aliviado el chico.

-¿Y tus padres, Menma?-preguntó Menma.

-Deben estar en un hotel. Siempre que celebran sus aniversarios, lo hacen en un restaurante y después pasan la noche en un hotel-les explicó el Uzumaki.

-Podemos dormir un rato acá, me siento fatal ahora-le pidió Hinata.

-Vayan al cuarto de huéspedes, hay dos camas individuales-les indicó Menma.

Los cuatro jóvenes se la pasaron durmiendo toda esa tarde por el efecto de la resaca que tenían.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata Hyuga y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 12 UNA CITA DESASTROSA

hime chan NH: Lo sé, este capítulo seguirán varios planes de la Hyuga.

Fénix de Plata: A todos los pone locos pasar los exámenes finales y también detesto las matemáticas.

Minerva: No tengo planeado una historia así. Tengo una aversión a escribir momentos Narusaku y ando algo saturado con otras historias. Te invito a leer el resto de mis lecturas.

Hinata estaba algo pensativa sobre su relación con Menma. Era algo obvio para ella que empezaba a tener fuertes sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki, pero el rubio no ponía mucho de su parte para mantener interesante su relación.

-Maldita sea, no he podido volver loco de amor a Menma como yo quiero. Cuando vayamos al campamento me va a ser más difícil desarrollar mi relación sentimental con él-analizó Hinata muy decepcionada de los resultados.

-Tal vez deberías hacer más cosas más atrevidas con él-se oyó una voz conocida en el lugar.

En su habitación se veía a su madre Hana Hyuga, quién oyó las preocupaciones de su hija.

-M-mamá, ¿qué cosas dices?-dijo apenada la chica.

-Yo antes era como tú y me costó trabajo hacer caer a tu padre a mis pies-le relató Hana a su hija.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, los hombres fríos e inteligentes son los más duros, pero no significa que sea imposible. Escucha los que te voy a decir para que Menma te empiece a ver como una mejor persona-le dijo Hana.

-Escucho-.

-Primero, sé más dulce en los momentos delicados o cuando quieras hacer algo con tu novio-aconsejó la madre.

-Eso lo puedo hacer-.

-Lo segundo es que debes dar algunos regalos de corazón a tu novio. Pueden ser algunos discos, un libro interesante, o una bufanda roja en el invierno-siguió hablando la Hyuga.

-Suena fácil-asintió Hinata.

-Si ya tienes sexo con él, hazlo de forma natural y con amor. El sexo salvaje es divertido, pero no hay nada mejor que algo sincero y con pasión-comentó la madre Hyuga.

-¡NO DEBÍAS DECIR ESO!-señaló roja la chica.

-No soy tonta y estoy segura que habrás perdido la virginidad con él. Solo te aconsejó que no salgas embarazada o arruinarías los sueños que tengas tú y Menma en el futuro-le advirtió Hana.

-Lo sé mamá, no quisiera que Menma me culpara de truncar sus sueños-suspiró la Hyuga.

-Solo en caso de que Menma ya tuviera su carrera terminada y haya asegurado un trabajo, hazle un hijo o se te podría escapar de las manos-sonrió en broma la madre de Hinata.

-No es mala idea-aceptó la adolescente.

-Por cierto, si deseas ser millonaria a costillas de Menma, necesitas un plan de reserva-le reveló la Hyuga.

-¡¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?!-exclamó Hinata sorprendida por ser descubierta.

-No soy tonta, Menma llegará a ser rico porque tiene mucho cerebro. Lo único que pasa es que no tiene malicia y muchos se podrían aprovechar de eso y lo exprimirían y se quedaría sin ningún mérito. En cambio, tú eres más astuta y tienes el don del negocio, y podrías ayudar a tu novio a que no caiga con los buitres de la comunidad científica-le dijo sabiamente la Hyuga.

-¿Negocios? Sé que puede ser metiche y algo imperiosa, ¿pero crees qué sería una buena mujer de negocios?-le cuestionó Hinata extrañada.

-¿Por qué no? Tú eres buena cocinando y siempre has querido hacer un restaurante de comidas elegantes-le explicó la Hyuga mayor.

-Sería bueno no depender demasiado de Menma y no suena mal estudiar gastronomía y administración de empresas para no morirme de hambre si algo llega a pasar-admitió Hinata convencida.

Esa plática fue muy decisiva para el futuro de Hinata y replanteó muchos huecos vacíos en su plan a largo plazo. Mientras esa plática se llevaba a cabo, Menma hablaba de otro asunto con Jiraiya, su millonario padrino.

-Menma, no estoy de humor para salir con otra mujer-se quejó Jiraiya.

-No sea gallina y dese otra oportunidad. No puede ir tras las faldas de una mala mujer toda su vida-le insistió Menma.

-Nunca pensé que el niño menos romántico que conozco me quiera hacer una cita a ciegas con una desconocida-bufó el peliblanco.

-Pero ella quiere salir con usted-le dijo el rubio.

-De seguro que mencionaste que soy rico y poderoso-le comentó el adulto maduro.

-Ni le dijimos eso, la mujer no sabe que tiene muchas propiedades y que es un miembro de la alta sociedad-le explicó el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste mi verdadera procedencia?-preguntó el hombre curioso.

-Para que no fuera por interés por usted, ella solo cuida niños por tiempo completo, y es amable y cariñosa-le contó el muchacho.

-Dame una foto de ella y lo pensaré, niño-le pidió el millonario.

Menma le mostró una foto de la mencionada Natsu Hyuga y Jiraiya quedó embobado al verla. No era una de las estrafalarias modelos con las que salía, ni era vulgar como las prostitutas que en ocasiones contrataba.

-Dime una cosa, ¿dices que ella tiene al menos 45 años?-preguntó Jiraiya asombrado.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-.

-Se ve aún más joven que Tsunade y sus facciones son más delicadas-analizó el señor.

-Y según la mamá de Hinata dice que ella aún es virgen-.

-¡¿VIRGEN, NO PUEDE SER?!-exclamó sorprendido el peliblanco.

-Nunca ha tenido novio en su vida y es muy tímida en ese aspecto. No lo vaya a arruinar con pláticas de amantes porque lo va a tomar como el pervertido que es-le advirtió Menma.

-¡SOY UN SÚPER PERVERTIDO, JAJAJAJA!-rió a carcajadas el millonario.

-Ya no sé si sea una buena idea que salga con ella-le dijo el Uzumaki.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, NIÑO!-le reclamó Jiraiya.

Jiraiya aceptó y el día de la cita llegó y Hinata, Hanabi, Hana y Kanna estaban vistiendo como muñeca a la solterona Natsu en su casa.

-El negro le queda mucho mejor, tu cuerpo es muy lindo a pesar de pasar los 40 años, prima-le dijo Hana.

-Nunca tuve hijos, por eso-sonrió nerviosa la mujer.

-Tía Natsu, es una Hyuga y no envejecemos tan rápido. Somos superiores en eso a todos-le dijo Hanabi a su antigua niñera.

-Vamos a maquillarte para que te mires divina-dijo con emoción Kanna.

-Yo haré el pelo-pidió Hinata animada.

Media hora más tarde, Natsu queda muy espectacular y a todas les encantó el resultado. El vestido de noche resaltaba su busto de copa D y su lindo trasero firme.

-No creo que sea buena idea que salga así-dijo con vergüenza la mujer de mostrar su cuerpo.

-Tía Natsu, me encantaría verme así a su edad. El señor Jiraiya sería un idiota si no aprovecha una oportunidad con esto-dijo Hinata de corazón.

-Hinata, no sabía que podías ser tan buena con alguien que no seas tú-se burló Hanabi.

-¡REPITE ESO!-amenazó la mencionada.

-Ya basta niñas, vayamos a dejar a Natsu a su cita-les indicó su madre.

Hiashi fue el encargado de llevar a la mujer hasta un restaurante de 5 estrellas donde Jiraiya la citó. El único problema es que no la dejaban pasar porque no estaba en la lista.

-¡HICIMOS UNA RESERVACIÓN!-exclamó Hinata furiosa.

-No está en la lista, retírese-les dijo el recepcionista.

Jiraiya estaba sentado en la mesa y veía que su cita no llegaba al lugar. En eso, escuchó un escándalo que se generaba en la puerta del restaurante.

-¡DEJEN PASAR A MI TÍA, IDIOTA!-le ordenó Hinata con furia.

-Quítenlas de mi vista-les dijo el hombre a los guardias.

A las dos las sacaron a empujones y les cerraron el lugar.

-Es inútil, Hinata. No nos creyeron-suspiró la mujer.

En ese instante, empezó a llover y el vestido de Natsu se mojó, su maquillaje se corrió y su peinado se arruinó.

-Ay no-maldijo Hinata al ver que todo se arruinó.

Natsu empezó a llorar de que todo le había salido mal y que ahora su noche se echó a perder.

-No, no llore-le dijo la peliazul con gran preocupación.

-Yo solo quería una bonita velada normal y ahora estoy fea y desarreglada-lloró de gran decepción y tristeza la pobre mujer desilusionada.

Justamente en ese instante, Jiraiya salió afuera y vio a las dos chicas que estaban mojándose en la lluvia.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó el hombre.

-Ella solo quería tener una cita con un sujeto en el restaurante y resulta que la echaron porque no estaba en la lista-le contó Hinata sin reconocer a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya vio a la mujer madura desarreglada que lloraba en la lluvia y la reconoció por sus ojos blancos malva.

-¿Tú eres Natsu Hyuga?-preguntó el hombre.

Natsu vio el hombre era su cita y la vio con mucha vergüenza.

-Lo siento mucho porque estoy en estas fachas-se disculpó la mujer con mucha pena.

-Oye, no te preocupes. Voy a hablar con el gerente para que les de una buena lección a esos papanatas que te hicieron llorar-le prometió el hombre.

Hinata tuvo un buen presentimiento de que la cita no salió como esperaba, pero cumplió su propósito de presentarlos apropiadamente.  
Después de un enorme regaño del gerente a los idiotas que echaron fuera a la mujer fuera, Jiraiya se llevó amablemente a Natsu Hyuga a su casa en su carro clásico. Hinata por su parte se retiró a su casa esperando que su tía y el superintendente fueran amigos cercanos.

-Lamento todo lo que ocurrió señorita, no se merecía ese trato-le dijo el peliblanco.

-Descuide, me pasa muy seguido-le contó la Hyuga.

-Le juro que le daré una buena velada en un bonito lugar para la próxima-le propuso Jiraiya.

-N-no quiero molestarlo-le dijo apenada la Hyuga.

-No me molesta, me agrada mucho-le dijo sonriente el señor.

-Es una gran persona, Menma se refiere a usted con mucho cariño-comentó la ojiperla.

-En serio, es un buen muchacho-aceptó el Sanin.

De repente, ellos llegaron a un departamento de lujo y entraron. La mujer vio que el lugar era tremendamente lindo y le encantó.

-Es un bonito cuarto-sonrió la mujer.

-Cuando no quiero llegar a mi casa, vengo acá a relajarme-le contó el hombre.

-¿Puedo pasar a secarme? Necesito algo de agua caliente o me puedo resfriar-le pidió Natsu.

-Puede pasar al baño-.

La mujer madura se metió a tomar un baño de agua caliente para evitar un resfriado y Jiraiya quiso espiar. Solo se veía una hermosa silueta que mostraba la figura que conservaba la mujer a pesar de sus añitos.  
Jiraiya veía la ropa interior mojada de la Hyuga y contempló que el sostén era copa D.

-Maldición, es casi la misma talla de Tsunade-dijo en voz baja el hombre.

El hombre oyó que la regadera se cerró y se fue del baño para evitar ser descubierto. Fingió ver la televisión tranquilamente cuando vio a la hermosa madurita solo con una pequeña toalla y con un enorme rubor en el rostro. Jiraiya estuvo a punto de hacerla suya, pero se tuvo que controlar porque Menma le advirtió que no era una fácil.

-Señor Jiraiya, ¿no tiene ropa de chica?-preguntó muy apenada la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho, pero solo ando mi ropa. Si quiere usa un bóxer y una camisa mía en el ropero-le indicó Jiraiya.

La mujer tomó las cosas y se cambió en el vestidor. Solo se veía su silueta de nuevo y cuando salió, Jiraiya estuvo a punto de tener un sangrado nasal. Natsu lucía muy atractiva y erótica con la camisa enorme manga larga de Jiraiya y por poco el hombre pierde el control.

-Gracias, es muy amable conmigo-le agradeció sinceramente la Hyuga.

La mujer no tenía idea de que estaba dándole un show involuntario a su cita y estaba en peligro de ser abusada sexualmente.

-Iré a dormir en el sofá, buenas noches-le dijo la mujer.

-Oh no, tú te duermes acá. No pienso dejarte en el sofá-le negó el hombre.

La mujer aceptó y se acostó a lado de Jiraiya. La cama era realmente cómoda y le gustaba su compañía.

-Nuestra cita fue un desastre, pero me gustó conocerlo. Oí que era un pervertido de lo peor, pero me equivoqué-le comentó divertida la mujer madura.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE LE DIJO ESO?!-le dijo el hombre espantado.

-Neji, él me soltó la sopa-sonrió la Hyuga.

-¡ESE NIÑO CHISMOSO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!-murmuró el hombre furioso.

-No se preocupe, me he dado cuenta de que es un caballero en el fondo. Incluso fue capaz de no querer hacerme algo porque deseaba hacerme sentir cómoda-confesó la mujer.

Jiraiya se sentía frustrado porque ella sabía muchas cosas que no quería que la mujer se enterara.

-Jijiji, es un hombre interesante. Usted haría a cualquier mujer feliz-le mencionó muy segura la Hyuga.

-No se lo crea, intenté que varias relaciones funcionaran antes y jamás pude hacer que la mujer que me gustaba se fijara en mí-le confesó el hombre.

Natsu sonrió tristemente y le dio un fuerte abrazo al hombre con el corazón roto todos estos años.

-Señor Jiraiya, si le hace sentir mejor usted tiene una buena amiga con la que puede contar. No soy experimentada en el amor, pero de lo que estoy segura es que la mujer que no lo quiso es una tonta por ignorarlo tanto tiempo-le dijo gentilmente la mujer.

El pobre hombre miró los ojos comprensivos de la mujer frente a ella y no pudo evitar llorar en el enorme pecho de la Hyuga.

-Desahóguese lo que sienta señor Jiraiya. No reprima lo que siente en este instante-le dijo conciliadoramente la chica.

El problema de Jiraiya y Tsunade era muy viejo y nadie había sido capaz de aliviar el corazón roto del hombre, por lo que siempre volvía a caer en la faldas de la rubia. Sin saber porqué, las caricias y el abrazo de consolación de la Hyuga estaba sanando un poco su corazón destruido.

-Es una buena mujer, señorita Natsu. Gracias por escucharme-le dijo el hombre.

-Es un placer, no me gusta verlo triste-le respondió la chica.

De repente, un rayo cayó y la luz se fue en el departamento.

-Que mal, el sistema eléctrico de la ciudad no quedó bien desde el último apagón-mencionó la mujer.

-No se apure, si lo desea podemos platicar de cosas mientras nos da sueño-le dijo el peliblanco.

Natsu aceptó y pasaron varias horas platicando y se llegaban a conocer más profundamente.

-¿Le gustan los sapos?-preguntó Natsu curiosa.

-Tengo una colección de sapos de todo el mundo-le contó orgulloso el millonario.

-Suena lindo, me gustaría verlos-le dijo la chica.

Jiraiya recordó con mucho pesar que le compartió eso a Tsunade y lo mandó al diablo.

-Oye, ¿te gustaría hacer algo mientras nos dormimos?-preguntó el hombre.

-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-A veces, me gusta recordar cosas alegres en un día lluvioso-le explicó el peliblanco.

-Suena excelente, me gusta-.

Jiraiya le contó algo que hizo con su amigo Orochimaru en una travesura de infancia contra el antiguo director Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Eras un pillo, me habría unido-le dijo la peliverde.

Ambos se quedaban mirando a los ojos en silencio. Solo se oían la lluvia caer afuera y no podían despegar la vista.

-Tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida-le confesó el hombre.

-Eres muy amable señor Jiraiya-le respondió la chica.

-Solo dime Jiraiya, Natsu-le pidió el hombre que lo tuteara.

-Me agrada mucho, Jiraiya-susurró la mujer.

Ninguno se dio cuenta del porqué acercaron sus labios y se dieron un tierno beso que duró un minuto. Se separaron para tomar aire y Jiraiya notó que la mujer no sabía besar.

-¿Es tu primer beso?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, fue maravilloso-respondió sonrojada la Hyuga.

Jiraiya habría dado todo porque eso mismo hubiera ocurrido con Tsunade, pero ella no besaba con dulzura y ternura, sino por el placer y la emoción. Esos ojos de lealtad y cariño que Natsu tenía eran lo que también hubiera deseado de la rubia toda su vida.

-Jiraiya, ¿le sucede algo?-miró preocupada la chica.

-Lamento tanto no haberla conocido antes-le respondió Jiraiya.

-No se preocupe, lo importante es que nos conocimos y ya-sonrió con mucha diversión y simpleza la ojiperla.

Jiraiya la besó en ese instante y desabrochó los botones de su camisa manga largas hasta que se veía la silueta de sus pechos.  
Natsu se quitó la camisa y dejó descubierto sus grandes senos firmes y hermosos frente al hombre.

-Son hermosos-declaró sin pensar Jiraiya.

-Es un pervertido sin remedio-sonrió la mujer acercándose al hombre.

La chica siguió besándolo y desnudaba lentamente a su pareja sexual. Natsu estaba algo nerviosa porque era su primera vez, pero quería saber que se sentía por una vez en su vida.  
La mujer era estocada lentamente por Jiraiya y lo besaba con desesperación. Él la cargaba sentado y la chica estaba sentada frente a él.

-Es muy maravilloso-susurraba sonrojada Natsu y excitada.

-Está muy apretada-dijo el peliblanco con mucho placer.

El cuerpo de la mujer estaba volviendo loco al hombre y se la devoraba a besos. Llegó el punto en que los dos amantes llegaron a su límite.

-¡JIRAIYA!-.

-¡NATSU!-.

Ambos tuvieron un intenso orgasmo y la chica cayó desfallecida en el cuerpo de Jiraiya. Su primera vez fue maravillosa y se sintió tan bien.  
Jiraiya no había tenido una relación sexual tan maravillosa en toda su vida con ninguna mujer, incluso con Tsunade. La diferencia era notable porque Natsu no tenía la intención de solo obtener placer, sino de hacerlo sentir mejor con todo lo que le sucedió.  
En la mañana, Jiraiya despertó y amaneció en los pechos grandes y generosos de la mujer con la que tuvo una aventura inusual anoche. Era la primera vez que el sexo se sentía tan bien y fue incluso mejor que los acostones que haya tenido con Tsunade.

-Ji-rai-ya-susurró Natsu dormida y abrazando al hombre en su pecho.

Jiraiya recordaba que muchas veces Tsunade se iba después de una noche de pasión y no le avisaba ni dejaba una nota. Solo había sido sexo sin sentimientos y un desahogo pasajero para ella.  
Natsu despertaba pesadamente y se cubría con una sábana con mucho sueño. La mujer veía a Jiraiya con una sonrisa porque fue su primera vez y se fue al pecho de su pareja.

-Anoche fue increíble, no sabía que el sexo era tan maravilloso-le dijo la ojiperla sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste?-preguntó curioso el peliblanco.

-Estoy fatigada por anoche y quería amanecer contigo-sonrió la chica cansada.

Jiraiya solo sonrió porque la respuesta de la mujer era la de una chica joven ilusionada con el amor justo como antes era él.  
Después de unas horas, Jiraiya fue a dejar a su casa a Natsu en coche. La acompañó hasta su puerta y se tuvieron que despedir.

-Gracias por la cita, me divertí mucho anoche-le dijo la mujer.

-Usted es una buena mujer y me agradaría salir con usted algún día-le comentó el millonario.

-A mí igual, es un hombre bueno, Jiraiya-.

La chica le dio un beso de pico al peliblanco y después de eso se metió a su casa.

-"Maldita sea, esa mujer me agrada muchísimo"-pensó el hombre maravillado por haber conocido a alguien como ella.

Jiraiya se fue pensando en todo el camino sobre la hermosa chica madura que había logrado cautivar su corazón sin ningún esfuerzo y no necesitó fingir ser alguien más para impresionarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 13 IDA AL CAMPAMENTO

hime chan NH: Siempre toma en cuenta a los consejos de tu madre.

Fnix de Plata: Que bueno que te encantó.

Después de la cita de Natsu Hyuga y Jiraiya, llegó el día en que los alumnos de la Escuela de Konoha irían al famoso campamento de verano.

-Menma, ¿ya estás listo?-preguntó Kushina.

-Listo-se escuchó desde arriba el rubio.

Menma bajó de las escaleras y tenía su equipaje listo para irse a su campamento. Había esperado ansiosamente ir para estar en la naturaleza y hacer sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Espero que te vaya bien, que Dios te cuide-se despidió Minato.

-Gracias papá, igual a ustedes-agradeció Menma.

El rubio se subió al camión amarillo y vio a Hinata en el lugar con su asiento reservado con un letrero que decía: RESERVADO PARA MI AMORCITO.

-Hinata, quita ese letrero-le pidió Menma serio.

-Agradece que no le puse: RESERVADO PARA EL MEJOR AMANTE DEL MUNDO-se burló Hinata.

-Jaja, graciosita-.

Ahora los jóvenes adolescentes se dirigían al campamento de verano en la llamada Antigua Aldea de la Hoja. Se decía que antes era una aldea de ninjas con habilidades sobrehumanas.

-Que aburrido-se quejó Hinata.

-Tenías que decirle gorda amargada a la directora Tsunade-le replicó Hanabi.

-Es que me enteré de que el campamento es obligatorio para nosotras y ella me odia porque se enteró de que yo fui la que divulgó el video de la relación que tenía hace tiempo con el señor Jiraiya-le explicó Hinata.

-Hmp, ¿pero al menos llevas las cervezas ocultas?-le pregunto Hanabi susurrando.

-Abuelita soy tu nieta-le dijo algo naca la chica.

-Simona, eres buena carnala-sonrió la castaña.

-Ay no, dejen de ver programas importados mexicanos-se quejó Karin.

Menma iba revisando sus cosas que siempre llevaba al campamento para ver que iba a usar.

-Su atención niños, vamos a cantar canciones de autobús para entretenernos en el camino-les indicó el jefe del campamento.

-Mátenme-dijo con aburrimiento Tenten.

Los ñoños de campamentos empezaron a cantar canciones de autobús muy estúpidas y aburridas.

-¡UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA!-cantaban los muchachos.

-¡ESO ES ABURRIDO!-gritó Hinata algo paranoica.

-Señorita Hyuga, la directora Tsunade me advirtió de usted y no voy a tolerar insubordinaciones en mi autobús-le dijo el líder del camión.

-¡PÓNGANSE ALGO DE TOKIO HOTEL O KANNA BOON, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-apoyó Neji.

-¡APOYO LA MOCIÓN!-secundó Karin.

-¡SILENCIO, NO HABRÁ ESA MÚSICA MIENTRAS YO LO PERMITA!-finalizó la líder del grupo.

-¡LIBERTAD!-exclamó Hinata con la cara pintada de azul.

Las porristas la siguieron y amarraron a la líder grupal con sogas. Le cambiaron a la música y el ambiente se prendió.

-¡SIIIIIII!-exclamaron el resto de los campistas.

Hinata se acercó al prisionero y le dijo victoriosa:

-El futuro es hoy, ¿oíste viejo?-le recalcó la chica.

Menma se llevó la mano a la cabeza porque su novia era muy problemática y le tenía poco respeto a la autoridad, aunque le interesaba que las sogas estaban muy bien amarradas.  
Al llegar al campamento, la directora del campamento recibió a los camiones, pero se llevó la sorpresa del líder atrapado por las cuerdas.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-exclamó furiosa Shizune.

-Nada, señorita Kato-le dijeron los campistas a coro.

La directora sacó una navaja y cortó las sogas al pobre sujeto.

-¡ESAS PORRISTAS ME AMARRARON COMO PUERCO!-les dijo perturbado el pobre prisionero.

Todos silbaron porque no se hacían responsables de su acto.

-¡SI NO SALEN DE ACÁ ANTES DE 10 SEGUNDOS, LOS CASTIGARÉ SEVERAMENTE!-le advirtió Shizune molesta.

Todos abandonaron el lugar a la velocidad de la luz y dejaron limpio el autobús.

-Estos jóvenes son más difíciles de controlar hoy en día-suspiró Shizune.

Los chicos iban platicando del asunto entre ellos por la personalidad de la directora.

-Vaya, a esa mujer le falta un hombre que se la cojan-se quejó Hinata.

-Aunque me niegue, admito que tienes razón-les dio la razón el rubio.

-Jaja, es igual a Karin-dijo Neji.

-¡NO ME COMPARES A ESA URGIDA, TONTO!-le regañó Karin.

Los campistas veían que el lugar era muy bello y el aire era muy puro.

-No podría pasarla tan mal-dijo Hanabi.

-Lo malo es que no habrá idas a fiestas locas-les comentó triste Tenten.

-Ni lo recuerdes que aún ando tocada con esa droga de Gaara. No la vuelvo a tomar-mencionó Karui.

Todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo con el comentario de la morena pelirroja. En ese momento, Hanabi divisó a Konohamaru Sarutobi en el lugar y se acercó para hablar con él.

-Hola-.

-Hanabi, no sabía que estarías aquí-le dijo feliz el castaño.

-La directora nos obligó a entrar-le contó la Hyuga.

-Yo tuve que hacerlo porque casi repruebo el año y debo subir mis calificaciones con créditos extra con este campamento-le explicó el castaño.

-Si lo deseas, puedo ser una buena tutora-le propuso algo sexy la castaña.

-B-bueno-aceptó algo nervioso el chico.

Los campistas se reunieron y estaban parados frente a un auditorio. La directora Shizune estaba parada en el lugar dando el discurso de bienvenida.

-¡ESTIMADOS CAMPISTAS, BIENVENIDOS AL CAMPAMENTO DE KONOHA! ¡ESTOY PROFUNDAMENTE INSPIRADA POR SABER QUE HABRÁN NUEVOS INGRESANTES ESTE AÑO!-dio su informe Shizune.

Hinata estaba cabeceando del sueño y Menma la despertaba.

-Hinata, no te duermas-le pidió Menma.

-Es que me aburren los discursos de cualquier cosa-le respondió Hinata.

Shizune estaba dando su discurso de bienvenida y Hinata estaba roncando cayendo dormida.

-Esta loca se durmió-suspiró Naruto.

Hanabi le apretó una teta a su hermana y se despertó de golpe.

-¡AY!-.

Hinata vio furiosa a su hermana por lo que le había hecho.

-Me las vas a pagar, desgraciada-sentenció Hinata con instinto asesino.

Después del discurso de bienvenida, todos fueron asignados a sus habitaciones. Las porristas tenían una casa donde dormían juntas.

-Bienvenidas a nuestro primer día de aburrimiento-declaró Hinata.

-Lo bueno es que los chicos están aquí-mencionó Tenten.

-Nos va a ir mal con la directora Shizune. Averigüé que es la discípula especial de la directora Tsunade Senju-informó Ino.

-Y Tsunade nos odia por lo de su ahijada rosada-suspiró Karin sentándose.

De repente, entró la peor enemiga de Hinata y se miraron asesinamente.

-¡¿MALDITA, QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-gritó Hinata furiosa.

-¡ME ENVIARON AQUÍ POR TU CULPA, VACA!-le respondió iracunda la mujer.

-¡NOOOOO, VAMOS A COMPARTIR LA HABITACIÓN CON LA TABLA!-gritó Hinata espantada.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME TABLA!-volvió a reclamar Sakura.

-Genial, definitivamente esto es obra de Tsunade-suspiró Karui.

-¡MI PAPI HABLÓ PARA QUE ME DIERAN UN CASTIGO Y USTEDES SON MI CASTIGO!-exclamó Sakura con lágrimas anime.

-Eso lo explica todo-habló aburrida Karin leyendo una revista.

Menma quedó en otra casa con Konohamaru, Neji, Chouji, Gaara (sorpresivamente fue al campamento) y su incómodo compañero Sasuke Uchiha.

-No puedo creer que me hayan mandado a este apestoso campamento-maldijo Sasuke.

-Ay, la nena se va a romper las uñas-se burló Gaara.

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ, GATO!-reclamos Sasuke.

-Vuelve a gritarme y te cuelgo de tus calzones en los arboles con mucho dolor-lanzó un instinto asesino el pelirrojo.

Sasuke mejor se quedó callado por salvar su trasero del pandillero de la escuela.

Menma miraba en su celular los mensajes de Hinata avisándole de que Sakura estaba en el campamento por culpa de Tsunade y suspiró.

-"No será el mismo campamento de todos los años. Estoy frito"-pensó Menma sabiendo que su novia haría muchos desastres.

En la ciudad, Minato organizó una carne asada a la parrilla e invitó a sus más cercanos amigos.

-Por fin un tiempo sin hijos y responsabilidades de paternidad-celebró Kushina victoriosa.

-La única razón por la que pagamos ese campamento es para deshacerte de Menma y pasar un tiempo juntos-sonrió Minato.

-Que gran idea, ya no aguantaba a Sakura. Sus berrinches me provocan migraña-declaró Kizashi.

-¿Me pueden explicar por qué esa perra fue invitada?-preguntó Kushina mirando feo a Mebuki.

-Cállate, tomate. Si vine fue porque mi esposo quería estar con su amigo y tendré que soportarte-comentó la mamá de Sakura.

-Tranquilas, nos merecemos un buen descanso de nuestros hijos y no provoquemos pleito-le pidió Hana a sus amigas.

Las dos se calmaron y se sentaron de mala gana. Hiashi traía el resto de las cosas para comer y Hizashi las cervezas.

-Son unos pillos, que gran idea reunir a la banda de nuevo-opinión Nagato orgulloso.

-Ya estamos viejos, hace tiempo que no nos reuniamos así-sonrió Kanna.

-¿Alguien pudo contactar a Fugaku y Mikoto?-preguntó Hitomi.

-No pude, no tenemos su número y desde que se volvió rico no nos hacen caso-declaró Minato.

-Voy a darles su merecido por hacernos a un lado cuando los vea-se prometió Kushina.

-No todo se soluciona a golpes-le dijo Hana tratando de calmarla.

-Mikoto era mi mejor amiga y ahora me ignora-dijo deprimida la pelirroja.

-Te entiendo, solo espera que la veas y los golpeamos entre todos-sonrió Hana.

Al día siguiente, en el campamento iniciaron las actividades. La hora de levantarse era a las 8:00 am y tenían que ir a desayunar.

-¡GUACALA, QUE HORRIBLE COMIDA!-dijo Hinata asqueada.

El resto probó la comida y vio que Hinata tenía razón sobre su desayuno.

-Que horrible, es peor que la comida de mamá-opinó Sakura.

Una cucaracha salió de repente y se comió la comida de Hinata. El pobre insecto se retorcía y se murió.

-Ni la cucaracha lo pudo comer-analizó Menma aterrado.

Hinata se fue a quejar a la oficina de Shizune porque la comida era terrible.

-¡SEÑORA DIRECTORA, LA COMIDA ES ASQUEROSA! ¡PRUÉBELA!-declaró Hinata muy enojada.

-Por dios, la comida es buena para ustedes-negó Shizune.

-¡NO SEA PESADA, INCLUSO UNA CUCARACHA SE MURIÓ POR LA COMIDA!-reclamó Hinata.

-¡NO ME ALCES LA VOZ, JOVENCITA! ¡TSUNADE ME ADVIRTIÓ DE TÍ Y NO PIENSO CEDER A TU DEMANDA!-dijo rotundamente la directora.

-¿Con qué esas tenemos? Sé que le habló de mí y que me mantenga vigilada. Si no hace mejor comida, va a sufrir y mucho-amenazó Hinata.

-Váyase de aquí, ahora-finalizó Shizune.

-Recuerde que le haré la vida imposible y no se queje de que se lo dije-declaró Hinata muy fría.

Shizune acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte al hacerse de enemiga a Hinata Hyuga.


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 14: La revolución del campamento y una noche romántica  
Habían pasado tres días desde que las actividades en el campamento comenzaron y los más entusiasmados eran los que asistían cada año, incluidos Menma. Solo había un pequeño detalle en contra: El grupo de porristas con su líder y la arrogante de Sakura, estaban que querían morirse de aburrimiento total.  
Las actividades al aire libre, las largas caminatas en el bosque, la falta de tecnología, las eternas clases de naturaleza y sobre todo, la asquerosa comida mata insectos, habían hecho enfurecer por completo a las chicas y ni siquiera había pasado una semana. Esa noche en la cabaña de las chicas, todas estaban sentadas formando una hilera mientras frente a ella estaba Hinata usando un traje de sargento con lentes oscuros y un fuete en sus manos, mientras que detrás de ella había una bandera con el logotipo de su grupo de porristas.

-¡ATENCIÓN SEÑORITAS!–hablo la líder con mucha autoridad-Creo que hablo por todas, al decir que estamos hartas de este aburrido campamento y es hora de que las cosas cambien. ¿Están conmigo?-les cuestionó decidida la Hyuga.

-¡SÍ SEÑORA!–dijeron las chicas a coro.

-Estás demente vaca tetona–respondió Sakura mientras estaba sentada en su litera leyendo una revista e ignorando la situación–Es cierto que el lugar es horrible, pero eso no te da derecho a querer hacer un circo de tonterías-criticó duramente la rosada el plan de Hinata.

-Ah, perdone usted don "Soy muy perfecta como para romperme las uñas"-declaró Hinata con un aire de burla-¡MÍRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIME QUE NO ESTÁS HARTA DE ESTE ABURRIDO LUGAR!-exclamó duramente la ojiperla.

-Sí lo estoy, pero esto es lo que hacen en un campamento. Supéralo-trató de finalizar la discusión.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo con…¡¿ESTO?!–Hinata sacó una bandeja con la comida, la cual era la misma del primer día y ahora estaba acompaña varias moscas muertas y dura como una piedra.

El olor de la comida asqueó a todas y querían vomitar de lo feo que se sentía.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas–Sakura tembló un poco por lo asqueroso de la comida-¿Cuál es tu brillante plan?-preguntó la mujer con duda.

-Me alegra mucho que pregunte, cadete–Hinata volvió a su posición y saco un cartelón con varias cosas y dibujitos infantiles mostrando los pasos a realizar–El plan consiste en tres sencillos pasos. Soldado Ino ¿Cuál es el paso #1?-le dio a responder Hinata a su amiga.

-B-bueno...–la tímida rubia se paró sacando dos bandejas de comida–...l-lo primero es convencer a la señorita Shizune que la comida del campamento es asquerosa y darle algo delicioso como esto–dijo Ino mientras sacó un traste con unas deliciosas galletas.

-Demos gracias a que la tía Natsu nos envió esas galletas- mencionó Hanabi muy aliviada.

-Así es soldado. Si mostramos una mejor comida, traerán a la Tía Natsu como la nueva cocinera-afirmó Hinata convencida.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno la comida de su tía?-cuestionó con incredulidad Sakura.

Hanabi no respondió y solo le dio la galleta a la Haruno. Esta la probó y sintió que sus papilas gustativas se elevaban al nirvana y que veía el ser mas maravilloso del universo.

-¡ESTO ES LO MÁS DELICIOSO QUE HE PROBADO!-comentó muy convencida la Haruno y con lágrimas anime.

-Ahora entiendes mejor las cosas; paso #2. Soldados Tenten y Karui, adelante-les ordenó la peliazul.

-Lo que debemos hacer es estresar a la directora con pequeñas bromas. De esta forma, ella no estará tan concentrada en nosotras y podremos dominar todo el lugar-informó Karui seria.

-Tenemos los cojines ruidosos, la silla rota, la caja sorpresa, el "despertar animado", la tasa de café picante y por último, "la bomba"–les avisó Tenten enlistando todas las bromas que planearon.

-¿Qué es "La Bomba"?–preguntó la rosada un poco nerviosa.

-Soldado Karin, tráigala–ordenó Hinata.

La pelirroja sacó una enorme caja que se hallaba debajo de su cama. Dentro de ésta se encontraba un enorme globo transparente con un relleno totalmente oscuro y al más mínimo toquecito, se sacudía de forma lenta y asquerosa.

-Contiene un sinfín de cosas asquerosas. Entre ellas podemos hallar: Crema de afeitar, huevos podridos, esencia de zorrillo, sudor de Chouji que encontramos en un parque, comida del campamento, los boxers de Neji, una camiseta de Lee, y lo más importante: un calcetín apestoso de Hinata-enlistó a todos Karin.

-Todo sea por la causa–declaró la líder con una lágrima exagerada.

-Por dios, Shizune va a sufrir con eso-suspiró preocupada Sakura.

-Una vez que Shizune sea humillada y se vaya del campamento para alejarse del problema, daremos inicio con el paso #3. Soldado Karin y Hanabi, adelante-les ordenó Hinata satisfecha.

-Al no estar la líder principal para dominarnos, haremos una súper fiesta en el campamento para exponer nuestra autoridad y habrá de todo: Comida, bebidas, buena música, descontrol; en síntesis será una fiesta de verdad-informó con anhelo Hanabi.

-Y nos encargaremos de los supervisores para que nadie nos interrumpa y no nos diga que hacer. Ademas tendré sexo con Neji en el lago–concluyó Karin el plan.

-Eso ultimo no es parte del plan general, pervertida-regañó Tenten con enojo.

-Como sea, para asegurarnos que no haya ningún intento de "sabotaje"–señaló Hinata apuntando con su látigo a Sakura-yo me quedaré con la "Señora Doctora Profesora Patricio Estrella" para vigilarla-.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY DE SU LADO! ¡Y NO VUELVAS A DECIRME ASÍ, IMITACIÓN DE SABRINA!-reclamó furiosa Sakura.

-Bien soldados, esto será una batalla campal y algunos podrán caer en el camino, pero si logramos nuestro cometido, habrá valido la pena. ¡¿ESTÁN CONMIGO?!-les dio a aceptar la peliazul.

-¡SI CAPITÁN, ESTAMOS LISTAS!–respondieron las porristas animadas.

-¡¿NO LAS ESCUCHOOOOOO?!-.

-¡SÍ CAPITÁN, ESTAMOS LISTAS!-repitieron las porristas.

-¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUUY BIEN! ¡PUES A DARLE, QUE ES MOLE DE OLLA!-finalizó Hinata la junta.

-¡AUH, AUH, AUH!-aullaban las mujeres como espartanos mientras golpeaban su pecho.

El grito de batalla de las chicas fue lo último que se escuchó en el lugar. Al día siguiente, todos se dirigieron al comedor con tranquilidad, a excepción de Hinata, Sakura e Ino. Las chicas llevaban en sus manos dos platos con galletas y se acercaban a la oficina de Shizune. En la entrada, Ino se detuvo un poco nerviosa.

-Bien Ino, confiamos en tí-apoyó Hinata con seguridad.

-¿En v-verdad crees que p-pueda?-tartamudeó nerviosa la rubia.

-Yo lo dudo… ¡Auch!-opinó Sakura, pero Hinata le pellizcó la mejilla y la rosada se sobó adolorida-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!-reclamó la Haruno molesta.

-No dudes de mi amiga-regañó Hinata enojada,

Por su parte, Ino se sintió muy feliz por ser defendida por su capitana y no la defraudaría.

-De acuerdo, confíen en mí, chicas-aceptó la ojiazul mientras tomaban valor.

La Yamanaka tocó la puerta para recibir la orden de entrada, mientras Sakura y Hinata iban a la ventana de la oficina y escuchar todo lo que pasaba. Ino vio a la directora ocupada, pero al mirarla le mostró una sonrisa que la tranquilizó.

-Señorita Yamanaka ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?-le preguntó Shizune.

-Pues v-verá, la cocinera le mandó estas galletas-le avisó Ino mientras sacaba un plato con las galletas de Natsu y la puso en el escritorio.

-Ah, las galletas de la abuela Chiyo. Vamos a probarlas-sonrió Shizune tomando una.

La pelinegra tomó una galleta y le dio una pequeña mordida. Al sentir su delicioso sabor, se sonrojó por lo dulce y deliciosa que estaba. Ella sintió como unas delicadas manos la elevaban al cielo mientras unos pequeños querubines la desnudaban y le daban un delicado masaje para sentirse como en el paraíso.

-¡POR DIOS, QUE DELICIA! ¡DEBO COMER MÁS!-exclamaba Shizune totalmente excitada.

-¡OH NO!-exclamó Ino totalmente preocupada mientras sacaba otras galletas iguales–Me equivoqué, éstas si son las galletas de la cocinera-aclaró la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué, y estas de quién son?-cuestionó intrigada la mujer por las galletas maravillosas.

-De una tía de Hinata que le dio antes de venir al campamento y me compartió-explicó tranquilamente Ino.

-Bueno, gracias por dejarme probarlas. Ahora comeré las de la abuela Chiyo-.

Shizune tomó la otra galleta y le dio una mordida, pero la galleta estaba totalmente dura y casi se rompe los dientes.  
Al probarla, todo su anterior panorama mental cambió por completo. La pelinegra sintió como caía de golpe desde su paraíso y caía a un asqueroso pantano. Cuando Shizune trataba de salir, unos pegajosos tentáculos la atrapaban mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de cosas abominables y se asqueaba por completo.  
Cuando volvió a la realidad, su cara estaba totalmente aterrada y muy perturbada, dándose cuenta de la horrible comida.

-¿Se encuentra bien, directora?-preguntó Ino sacándola de su trance.

-S-sí, descuida. Pero dime, ¿Esas galletas son de ayer o del primer día?–preguntó Shizune totalmente nerviosa.

-De hecho, la cocinera me dijo que acababan de salir del horno-aclaró crudamente la ojiazul.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO ESTÁN DURAS COMO UNA PIEDRA...!-exclamó con sorpresa la mujer.

Sin querer, la galleta resbaló de su mano y ésta destruyó el suelo dejando un agujero que parecía llegar al centro de la Tierra.

-¡OIGAN, NO ARROJEN BASURA AL INFIERNO, SABE HORRIBLE!-se escuchó una voz macabra y diabólico debajo del agujero.

Ino y Shizune se pusieron muy pálidas porque debían ponerse a rezar más seguido.

-B-bueno, creo que la cocina de Chiyo ya es un poco vieja. En cambio la cocina de esa tal Natsu parece mejor-admitió su derrota Shizune.

-Yo di-diría que sí, directora–dijo Ino viendo que el plan funcionó.

-Señorita Ino, busque a la señorita Hinata y dígale que contacte a su tía para que sea la cocinera del campamento-le pidió la pelinegra a la chica.

-¿Cree que Hinata quiera llamarla?-cuestionó la rubia insegura.

-Pues…ups, olvidé que la señorita Hyuga me advirtió sobre la cocina. Tal vez si hablo con ella con delicadeza se entiendan las cosas-declaró con un mal presentimiento la directora.

Unos minutos después, Hinata llegó "aparentemente" muy rápido a la dirección. Apenas dio un paso a la oficina y Shizune ya estaba frente a ella.

-¡POR FAVOOOOR SEÑORITA HYUGA! ¡DÍGALE A SU TÍA QUE SEA NUESTRA NUEVA COCINERA! ¡SUS GALLETAS SON DELICIOSAS! ¡SU COMIDA DEBE SER LA MEJOR!-suplicó Shizune se encontraba de rodillas frente a una excéntrica Hyuga.

-Bueno, eso no lo niego, pero no lo sé. Me sentí un poco ofendida por su falta de confianza en mí-dijo la ojiperla con falsa indignación.

-Debe reconocer que su actitud es muy "espontánea"-aclaró su postura la pelinegra.

-Ahora me siento más ofendida, a mi dulce y tierna tía no le gustará saber que la encargada del campamento es mala conmigo. Si tan solo hubiera "algo" que me hiciera olvidar el mal trato que mis amigas y yo hemos recibido-le dio a saber la chica malévola.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Ino y Sakura, que estaban ocultas, se reían de los gestos de la oveja del meme que hacía la Hyuga.

-Bien, ¿qué quieren?-declaró la directora rendida.

-Elimine el "toque de queda" y cambie la música del campamento a una más moderna. Las actividades deben ser menos infantiles y no tengamos un horario tan estricto. Además, nos permitirá usar su piscina privada y nos conseguirá un televisor para nuestra cabaña. Y claro, nuestros padres no deben enterarse de esto –leyó una hoja enorme Hinata a la mujer.

-Ustedes ganan. Esta me la pagará, señorita Hyuga-suspiró derrotada la pelinegra.

-Solo le advierto, el que se lleva se aguanta-finalizó satisfecha la ojiperla.

Hinata se retiró después de contactar a Natsu, la cual se encontraba con Jiraiya y le ofreció llevarla al campamento. La peliazul se encontraba ahora en un lugar privado en compañía de sus cómplices, las cuales estaban muy satisfechas.

-Debo admitirlo Hyuga, ese fue un buen plan. Sobre todo lo de no decir a nuestros padres y lo de la música moderna fue algo que hará este lugar más aceptable-aclamó Sakura el éxito de su plan.

-Tú también lo hiciste bien, sobre todo con la idea de la televisión y la piscina. Eso te demuestra Haruno, una lección muy importante en la vida-declaró Hinata mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué si te esfuerzas en tus metas pu-puedes lograr que se haga justicia? –pregunto Ino hacia su líder.

-Nop, Les enseña que...¡YO SIEMPRE OBTENGO LO QUE QUIERO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!–se carcajeaba malvadamente Hinata mientras que la risa diabólica de la líder porrista impactaba junto a un fondo en llamas donde se escuchaban gritos de ayuda y maullidos de gatitos.

-Eh, si cla-claro–apoyó Ino sonriendo nerviosa.

-Sí que estás loca Hyuga, pero tienes mis respetos-sonrió Sakura de manera sincera hacia su rival.

-Tú también eres hábil Haruno. Reconozco que eres muy astuta cuando te lo propones. Quiero que hagamos una tregua mientras estemos atrapadas en este infierno. ¿Qué dices?–comentó Hinata extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirrosada.

-Solo porque no quiero sufrir en este lugar-aceptó Sakura extendiendo su mano en señal de aceptación–Quien diría que tenías cerebro en esos pechos-se burló la Haruno.

-Al menos no tengo una frentesota tan grande como tu ego-devolvió el golpe la ojiperla.

-Vaca loca-.

-Pelo de chicle-.

-¡ALBINA PECHUGONA!

-¡TABLÓN ROSADO!–.

-Al menos ya trabajaran en equipo–suspiró Ino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras la rivalidad de las dos chicas volvía a florecer, en el camino al campamento, Jiraiya y Natsu se acercaban en un lujoso auto mientras conversaban. Su amistad y amor era muy grande y tenían un poco más de confianza.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa Jiraiya, siempre he cuidado niños. Pero estos son chicos adolescentes y son un poco más salvajes-dio a conocer nerviosa Natsu mientras veía el paisaje por la ventana.

-Descuida preciosa, sé que podrás. Además solo estarás en la cocina, no creo que te obliguen a tratar con ellos-tranquilizó el peliblanco mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de su amada novia.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo más tranquila la mujer.

-Además, yo estaré contigo apoyándote y cuidándote-le recordó el millonario.

-¿Pero qué pasara con tu trabajo?-cuestionó preocupada la peliverde.

-Descuida, soy el dueño de mi empresa y me tomé estos días libres para estar a tu lado. Además, no soportaría la idea de que te alejes de mi lado-declaró muy temeroso el sujeto.

-Gracias amor, no sabes el alivio que me causas-finalizó muy contenta la Hyuga.

Al llegar al campamento, los dos fueron recibidos por Shizune y los maestros encargados del campamento, mientras una triste anciana llamada Chiyo tenía sus maletas a su lado. Hinata y sus compañeras estaban escondidas detrás de una cabaña observando todo.  
Cuando Natsu se presentó y fue informada del porqué de su llamado y el lugar que tomaría al sustituir a la antigua cocinera, ella tomó sus maletas y volvió a guardarlas en el auto de Jiraiya, dejando impresionados a todos, menos a Hinata, Hanabi y Jiraiya que comprendían la situación.

-Lo siento señorita Shizune , pero no tomaré este empleo si va a despedir a alguien que no tiene otro sustento económico y se quedará sin empleo-dio a conocer su inconformidad la peliverde.

-Pero necesitamos de su cocina, haré lo que sea-habló Shizune rogando, pero al decir lo último se tapó la boca arrepentida de sus palabras.

Natsu sacó en ese instante la maldad innata de su familia y dio a conocer sus condiciones en una pequeña nota que escribió en ese instante.

-Bueno, ya que lo pidió así. Jiraiya y yo debemos tener una cabaña privada para nosotros. No me presionará con nada exagerado y la señora Chiyo conservará su empleo para que trabajemos juntas, además también una televisión, internet y un Jacuzzi-finalizó Natsu sin dar lugar a un no.

-P-pero...usted gana-se rindió Shizune y se resignó por completo ante las peticiones-"Odio a los Hyugas"-pensó la pelinegra estresada.

Después de eso, la antigua cocinera agradeció a Natsu por ser tan buena con ella y prometió ayudarle con lo que necesitara, a lo que la Hyuga accedió.  
Hinata y Hanabi estaban felices porque sabían que su querida tía siempre era buena con los demás. Llegando la noche, en el comedor se disfrutaba un delicioso banquete lleno de frutas frescas, platillos sencillos pero deliciosos, una pequeña barra de postres y lo que más sobresalió fueron los dos nuevos platillos del menú: Ramen y rollos de Canela, a petición de Hinata y Menma. Esa noche, las chicas disfrutaban de su nueva televisión en su cabaña. Aunque hubo pleitos por lo que querían ver cada una.

-¡YO QUIERO VER EL CANAL DE COCINA!-gritó Hinata.

-¡NO TETONA! ¡VEREMOS A LAS KARDASHAN!-pidió Sakura.

-¡NO VEREMOS A ESAS ESTIRADAS Y PRESUMIDAS! ¡HAY QUE VER EL CANAL DE DEPORTES!-les argumentó Tenten tirando del control remoto.

-¡YO QUI-QUIERO VER EL CA-CANAL DE BOTÁNICA!–alzó la voz Ino.

-¡NADA DE ESO! ¡YA EMPEZÓ LA BATALLA DE RAP CON SNOOP DOG!–protestó Karui con furia.

-¡NADA DE MÚSICA RARA! ¡VEREMOS EL PROGRAMA DE "LOS CHISMES MÁS CHISMOSOS DE LOS EXPERTOS EN CHISMES"!–Karin robo el control mientras ajustaba sus anteojos.

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡YO SOY LA PEQUEÑA Y MÁS MADURA DE TODAS USTEDES, ASÍ QUE DECIDIRÉ EL PROGRAMA QUE MEJOR SE AJUSTE A TODAS!-grito Hanabi tomando el control remoto.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?–preguntó Karin curiosa.

-Fácil, ¡VEREMOS LA ROSA DE GUADALUPE!-dio a saber la castaña.

-¡NOOOOOO!-exclamaron todas con ira y se le fueron encima a la ojiperla menor.

Y entre gritos, golpes y muchas malas palabras, la noche paso sin más. Al día siguiente, el paso dos empezaría con una bonita melodía de relajación, hasta que una escandalosa canción rockera sonó que hizo que todos los campistas dieran un salto de la cama con el "Jesús" en la boca.

-¡QUITEN ESA BASURA DE MÚSICA!–gritó uno de los encargados

-¡RESPETA LOS CLÁSICOS, HERMANO!–respondió Hinata desde su cabaña

(Nota del autor: Chiste de Cars).

En el comedor, Menma miraba totalmente deprimido como sus actividades científicas fueron quitadas por otras muy tontas como: "Apreciación de la música moderna", "Introducción a elaboración de adornos florales", "Clase de baile moderno", "Modelaje de trajes de baño", pero la más ridícula fue la de "Métodos y usos del maquillaje". En ese momento, Hinata llego con una bandeja con una gran pila de Waffles cubiertos con Jarabe de Mapple y una deliciosa malteada de chocolate y por supuesto, sus rollos de Canela.

-Tú fuiste la causante de todo esto, ¿verdad?–preguntó Menma totalmente serio.

-Sep, ¿te gustó?-.

-Definitivamente volteaste todo patas arriba-.

-Y solo es el comienzo amorcito-avisó la mujer concentrándose en comer sus alimentos.

-Al menos no me perderé la "Noche de las estrellas verdes"-dijo con ilusión el rubio.

-¿Qushe cosha?–habló Hinata con la boca llena.

-Primero traga tu comida. Noche de las estrellas verdes es cuando las luciérnagas iluminan el lago con su brillo natural y hace que desprenda una luz casi mágica. Hay quienes dicen que si pides un deseo en esa noche, se vuelve realidad-contó el Uzumaki.

-Esas son puras fantasías-fanfarroneó Hinata incrédula.

-Es real Hinata. Yo pedí un deseo y se volvió realidad-argumentó Menma.

-Menma por favor. Debió ser algo sencillo ¿O no?-.

-Mi deseo fue de hace un año. Pedí que me mandaran un bello ángel que me protegiera y me quisiera, aunque sea un poco alocado y espontáneo. Ese ángel es todo lo que yo siempre quise y es perfecta para mí -admitió Menma tomando la mano de su novia.

-¡MENMA, NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS TARADO!-exclamó totalmente roja la peliazul.

-Guau, nunca creí que te vería de esa forma–Menma soltó una pequeña risita en forma de victoria.

-Eres un tonto romántico-bufó Hinata cubriendo con su rostro.

-Sí claro. Por cierto, ¿Para qué querías esa bomba de control remoto que me pediste?-cuestionó dudoso el rubio.

-Solo espera en 3…2…1…-dijo Hinata y cuando terminó la frase, ella sacó un pequeño control remoto y presionó el botón rojo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!–el grito de Shizune se escuchó por todo el comedor.

Todos vieron como Shizune entró corriendo con la cara cubierta de pasta dental, mientras estaba usando un pequeño short cachetero como pijama y una pequeña camisa de tirantes que solo cubría sus pechos, logrando la burla de todos y que Neji sacara fotos con su cámara con una sonrisa perversa.

-Eres diabólica-declaró Menma un poco nervioso.

-Ay cariño, ya debiste darte cuenta hace tiempo. Bueno, quiero ver ese supuesto espectáculo de luciérnagas-aceptó la chica la propuesta de su novio.

-Gracias, mi amor-.

Durante el día, Shizune y los encargados fueron víctimas de bromas totalmente crueles y no se hallaba ningún culpable. Después de la bomba de pasta dental, Shizune tomó su taza de café, pero tenía un potente picante que logro hacer que la pobre encargada escupiera fuego con mucha intensidad. Luego de eso, durante una caminata deportiva en el bosque, una lluvia de globos llenos con agua, jarabe pegajoso, harina y huevos cayó sobre los pobres campistas y sobre todo, sobre Shizune. Durante su almuerzo, Shizune saco una lonchera con un sencillo emparedado, pero al morderlo, sintió que estaba muy crujiente y pegajoso. Al abrirlo, vio que estaba lleno de tierra y gusanos, logrando asustarla por completo.  
Durante la tarde, se encontraba en su oficina totalmente estresada. Tomaba café con mucho miedo y, de repente, alguien tocó a su puerta y al abrirla, encontró una caja pequeña con un mensaje que decía: "Para la mejor instructora".  
Ella lo tomó con alegría y al acercarlo, escuchó un sonoro tic tac que empezó a ser más rápido. Asustada lo soltó y se agacho mientras cubría su cabeza. Pero de la caja, solo salió un pequeño payasito en un resorte, mientras se escuchaba una risita. En sus manos llevaba un papelito que decía "Troll" y con un dibujo de una nube de lluvia. Antes de poder reaccionar, una gran tina de agua fría callo sobre ella, mojándola por completo. Y esto solo era el comienzo según las palabras de Hinata.  
Llego la noche y todos se encontraban en la orilla del lago. Las luciérnagas empezaron a aparecer mientras iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Las chicas quedaron maravilladas con tal acto natural lleno de belleza. Menma y Hinata veían todo desde una zona alejada, donde la luz de la luna brillaba con más esplendor. El rubio mencionó que ese era su lugar secreto en el lago y entonces vieron como el lugar se iluminaba más que en otras partes. Mientras el rubio apreciaba el brillo de las luciérnagas, Hinata no pudo evitar girar su vista hacia su novio. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. No sabía porque, pero se sintió tan feliz y llena de amor.

-Menma, ¿crees que soy bonita?–preguntó la chica sin pensar sus palabras.

-Pero que dices tonta, tú no eres bonita-declaró el Uzumaki mientras tomaba su mano.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamo en shock la Hyuga.

-Eres hermosa–Menma se rio por la broma a la chica.

-¡ERES UN GRAN TONTO! ¡TE ODIO!–dijo Hinata enojada sacando la lengua y se giró totalmente furiosa.

-No es verdad. Me amas y yo te quiero mucho. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-le confesó el Uzumaki mientras la abrazaba.

Esas palabras cautivaron el corazón de la chica, dejándola sonrojada y haciendo que su pecho se estremeciera y sintiera mariposas en su estómago, algo que ni siquiera Sasuke había logrado. Se giró para ver de nuevo el brillo de esos azules ojos y lo besó, pero no con lujuria y salvajismo, sino con amor y ternura.  
Hinata sintió que se elevaba al cielo y creyó haber llegado al paraíso. Menma se sintió totalmente alegre porque sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse de felicidad. Esta era la primera vez que sentía el amor verdadero y no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo. Así, su beso fue iluminado por el brillo de las luciérnagas y la luna.  
Mientras tanto, Hanabi miraba el espectáculo nocturno llena de alegría. De repente, vio como Konohamaru se alejaba del lugar para llegar a una zona del lago totalmente sola y se sentó sobre la tierra mientras veía el espectáculo con tristeza. La castaña sabía que el pobre chico aún estaba dolido por el engaño que sufrió por su ex y aún no se recuperaba de su corazón roto.  
Hanabi lo contempló en silencio hasta que se armó de valor para ir a su lado y encararlo.

-Hola Konohamaru-se escuchó la voz de la Hyuga.

El mencionado volteó y vio que se trataba de Hanabi, quien lo veía con una ligera sonrisa.

-Linda vista, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hanabi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, es bonita. Casi vale la pena el haber venido-respondió el castaño con melancolía.

-¿Qué te molesta?-le cuestionó con comprensión la ojiperla.

-A pesa de todo y por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en Moegi. Soy un tonto sin remedio-suspiró con molestia Konohamaru.

-No digas eso – Hanabi poso su cabeza sobre su hombro – estoy segura que alguna chica se fijara en el buen chico que eres-le dijo poso su cabeza sobre su hombro

-Eso lo dudo. No hay chica que me quiera de verdad-dijo el chico sin saber que estaba en un error-.

-Eso es mentira, eres un hombre guapo, de buena familia, inteligente, bueno y cualquier mujer sería afortunada de estar a tu lado-le apoyó Hanabi.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-le cuestionó muy dudoso el chico.

-Sí, estoy muy segura-.

-No lo sé, todas quieren mi fortuna y no al verdadero yo-le declaró el Sarutobi.

-Mira, el dinero es lo de menos. Nadie es feliz con riquezas sin amor de por medio-le aclaró la chica.

Los dos se quedaron callados y miraban las luciérnagas que embellecían el lugar. Konohamaru volteó a ver a Hanabi y se veía hermosa como estaba, provocando que se sonrojara un poco.

-Sabes, supe que tu hermana fue la que mandó el mensaje misterioso-confesó el chico.

-Lo siento, es que-dijo nerviosa la Hyuga.

-En realidad me hizo un favor, me estaban viendo la cara e idiota y hubieran seguido haciéndolo de no ser por ella-admitió el sujeto.

-Es que ella odia las infidelidades por lo que pasó con Sasuke-explicó la ojiperla.

-Algo oí de Menma, tu hermana esta demente-declaró Konohamaru.

\- Se le cayó de chiquita a mi papá-recordó la adolescente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Hanabi se sonrojó por lo que se volteó.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hanabi?-cuestionó confuso el castaño.

-Nada, son cosas mías-mintió la Hyuga.

Konohamaru solo se volteó y aún se hallaba deprimido. Hanabi se dio cuenta y llevó la cabeza del chico a sus piernas.

-No te preocupes, yo no te dejaré solo-le declaró la mujer.

-Eres una buena amiga-sonrió feliz Konohamaru.

Hanabi solo acariciaba su rostro y lo veía con mucha dulzura y cariño.

-Yo solo quiero quitarme este dolor del pecho, odio sentirme así-le confesó el Sarutobi.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa para ya no estar asi?-le preguntó con misterio la mujer.

-Sí-.

Sin dar tiempo a que el moreno reaccionara, la adolescente se colocó encima de Konohamaru y le plantó un beso lleno de pasión, logrando sorprender al Sarutobi que no se esperaba eso. Siempre visto a Hanabi como una gran amiga y, sobre todo, como una linda chica.  
Ambos al sentir los labios de la otra persona, una tremenda corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Cada movimiento, cada roce, cada vez que su lengua jugaban entre sí, era algo sumamente extraordinario. Cuando Hanabi se separó por la falta de aire mientras en su rostro estaba un poco ruborizado y con excitación. Konohamaru solo pudo contemplar sus ojos con maravilla y se estaba dando cuenta de lo hermosa y sexy que era la Hyuga.  
El sujeto trató de levantarse para poder recibir otro beso, pero la chica se alejó un poco con una lágrima en sus ojos

-Perdón, lo siento. No sé que me pasó, no quería molestarte-dijo Hanabi muy avergonzada y triste.

La mujercita se fue y trató de huir, pero Konohamaru le tomó la mano y no dejó que escapara.

-Oye, no me molestó. Al contrario, a mí me gustó lo que hiciste-le aclaró el moreno.

-¿Qué cosa te gustó?-preguntó Hanabi tratando de hacerse la difícil.

-Tus besos. Me gustó senrir tus labios, en serio-afirmó el chico.

-Es que te vi muy mal y tú me gustas mucho-confesó la castaña.

-¿En serio te gusto?-.

-Sí, perdona que te lo confiese así. Me gustas desde hace un tiempo, pero fui muy cobarde para admitirlo-le contó con tristeza la adolescente.

-Es que es muy repentino y eres hermosa, fresca y buena onda. Aún estoy digiriendo todo el asunto de Moegi y ahora tengo una confesión enfrente-le dio a saber el chico.

-Lo sé, no quiero obligarte a nada-le mencionó Hanabi sabiendo que se precipitó.

-Hanabi, no me malentiendas. Aún debo sanar mi corazón, pero me siento mejor contigo a mi lado-le confesó Konohamaru.

-Mejor seamos mejores amigos-le propuso la Hyuga.

Konohamaru le tomó por sorpresa y le dio un tremendo beso de respuesta que Hanabi no pudo resistir y se mantuvieron un rato así hasta que se despegaron.

-Mejor amigos con beneficios hasta que tenga una respuesta-le dio a conocer su propuesta el Sarutobi.

-Nada de sexo-le advirtió la muchacha.

-Quiero tus besos únicamente-aceptó el moreno.

En ese momento, lo que empezó como un momento romántico, se transformó en uno lleno de pasión juvenil. Konohamaru y Hanabi continuaron besándose y acariciando sus cuerpos con locura desenfrenada, mientras el brillo de las luces nocturnas los envolvía por completo. Después de eso dos semanas pasaron, donde el grupo de Hinata había sometido por completo a los encargados y a Shizune con sus bromas, haciendo que la pobre encargada perdiera poco a poco su paciencia. La cereza del pastel llegó en una asamblea en el centro del campamento. Mientras todos se sentaban en las bancas de madera, Menma, Hinata, Sakura y las porristas preparaban una pequeña sorpresa para todos los maestros.  
Menma se sentía un poco mal por la broma, pero el miedo que le tenía a su temperamental novia lo tenía atado de manos. Una vez que terminaron, Hinata tomó un control detonador y fueron a su lugar en las gradas de madera.

-Campistas, tengo un anuncio muy importante para ustedes: Se han presentado varios ataques bromistas contra los encargados y a mi persona-habló Shizune al lado de todos los encargados, menos Natsu y Jiraiya que fueron advertidos por Hinata.

-¿Cuándo lo harás?–preguntó Menma a Hinata.

-Solo unos momentos más–respondió la chica con una mirada analista.

Mientras tanto, la encargada Shizune seguía hablando del asunto con los campistas.

-Y por eso, no pienso tolerar más, hasta que aparezca el responsable. Si el culpable no aparece, tendré que cancelar la fiesta de la "Gran Fogata"-anunció con firmeza Shizune.

-¡NOOOO!–se oyeron los gritos de varios campistas muy molestos.

-Así que espero que ese bromista actué en favor de sus compañeros–dio a conocer sus intenciones Shizune mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si lo pides tan amablemente-dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras sacaba un pequeño control con tres botones: verde, amarillo y rojo, donde presionó el verde.

Al pulsarlo, unos pequeños cañones aparecieron delante del escenario apuntando a los encargados y su directora. De estos cañones, salieron disparados grandes cantidades de líquido verde pegajoso como si fuera baba y cubrió por completo a todos los encargados, mientras todos los presentes se burlaban. Después, Hinata activó el botón amarillo y una pequeña explosión se escucharon arriba de ellos, donde una gran manta se rompió, liberando una lluvia de huevos y plumas blancas, cubriendo por completo a los maestros y a su líder. Todos los campistas se burlaron a más no poder por la broma jugada.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Escúchame bien bromista, ninguna de tus bromas hará que yo seda! ¡Nada hará que me valla de aquí!–gritó Shizune totalmente furiosa.

-Ya lo veremos–declaró sonriendo malévolamente Hinata presiono el botón rojo.

En ese momento, cuatro pequeños drones aparecieron volando sobre todo el escenario cargando un inmenso globo que se sacudía con el aire. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la zona de ataque, los cuatro soltaron su bomba, la cual cayó sobre la cabeza de Shizune, explotando al momento y liberando una pasta negra totalmente apestosa que cubrió todo el cuerpo de la directora. Todos se quedaron impactados, hasta que con pasos lentos, la afectada se acercó al borde del escenario, temblando por completo.

-Muy…bien...tú ganas…me voy–finalizó la directora con la voz era débil y entrecortada.

Y al terminar sus palabras, Shizune salió a paso lento seguida de sus compañeros mientras las burlas de todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Hinata veía a su novio y sus compañeras con una mirada maligna mientras mostraba la "V" de Victoria con sus dedos y decía: "Fase 2: Completa".

-Oye, eso último fue muy cruel-se quejó Menma.

-Mira, como fuiste un niño bueno conmigo, yo iré a coger contigo en la noche en la posición que desees-le guiñó el ojo la peliazul mostrando un poco de su escote.

-Maldita sea, tú ganas-suspiró el rubio.

Mientras el ruido continuaba en el foro, Shizune llego a su oficina y tomo su teléfono. Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Tsunade se encontraba en su hogar muy enojada y frustrada, pues llevaba tiempo tratando de contactar a Jiraiya para satisfacer sus deseos, pero este no le contestaba. Al escuchar su celular, corrió hacia él y contesto sin mirar quien era.

-¡AL FIN TE DIGNAS A CONTESTAR INGRATO!–gritó Tsunade un poco enojada.

-Directora…Tsunade…soy...yo…Shizune-contestó entrecortada la pelinegra.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te oyes un poco mal-comentó muy preocupada Tsunade.

-¡ESTOY DESESPERADA!- se quejó la pobre estallando en llanto–¡EL CAMPAMENTO ES UN CAOS, NO PUEDO CONTROLAR A ESTOS JÓVENES Y HE SIDO HUMILLADA POR UNA BROMA MUY CRUEL!-.

-Tranquilízate Shizune. Debes ser fuerte y superar esto…-le trató de calmar la directora de la escuela.

-Y todo esto empezó, desde que Jiraiya llego con esa nueva cocinera…-reveló Shizune.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE JIRAIYA AHÍ?!– exclamó Tsunade casi destruyendo su celular con su mano al escuchar ese nombre.

Shizune tuvo que explicar todo lo sucedido, desde el casi despido de la cocinera, la integración de Natsu como cocinera y reconocimiento como familiar de los Hyugas y su relación amorosa inicial con Jiraiya, el cual no se separaba de ella y se veían muy unidos. Tsunade estaba que hervía de la cólera y se sentía totalmente furiosa.

-Shizune, esto es culpa de Hinata–dedujo la rubia directora y le contó a su mano derecha–Te declaró la guerra y ahí están las consecuencias de no ponerle un alto. Y lo peor de todo es que ese mujeriego de Jiraiya se atrevió a buscarse a una cualquiera. Se supone que él debería ser mi perro faldero de por vida-declaró furiosa la rubia.

-¿Qué debo hacer directora?-preguntó Shizune secándose las lágrimas.

-Solo deja que todo siga con normalidad. Iré para allá y me encargare de arreglar este problema de raíz-dio su resolución la Senju.

Y sin más preámbulos, Tsunade colgó y destruyó su celular por la furia que la carcomía. La rubia tomó sus llaves, su bolso y salió en su auto a toda velocidad al campamento al estilo Toretto.


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 15: "LA FIESTA DEL CAMPAMENTO HINATA Y TSUNADE VS NATSU POR JIRAIYA"

Mientras el campamento era un desastre total, Tsunade conducía a una gran velocidad manejando un fino auto BMW color rojo escarlata directo al sitio. De las ruedas de su auto desbordaban chispas mientras que a su paso dejaba una hilera de llamas exageradas.

-¡ESE MALDITO DE JIRAIYA! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A INTENTAR REEMPLAZARME?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ÉL DEBE ARRASTRARSE A MIS PIES! ¡HARÉ QUE SUPLIQUE POR MI CUERPO DESPUÉS DE QUE LE ROMPA TODOS LOS HUESOS!-juró Tsunade con rabia mientras conducía como el Vengador Fantasma.

Mientras tanto, la anarquía empezaba a tomar el control del campamento. Los adolescentes rebeldes tenían todo asegurado: los maestros estaban atrincherados en las oficinas de Shizune tratando de evitar que fueran prisioneros del los jóvenes; varias de las cabañas eran dominadas y se escuchaba música electrónica y ruidos por todos lados; en el lago, muchas chicas nadaban en bikini y bailaban al ritmo de una escandalosa música.  
El escenario principal parecía ser donde se encontraba Hinata sentada en una gran silla de salvavidas a forma de trono y bebiendo un refresco de cola; al lado en otra silla del mismo tamaño se encontraba Menma un poco apenado por el caos que trajo su excéntrica novia al lugar. Por otra parte de ese sitio, estaban todas las porristas y Sakura con sexys bikinis y en la parte superior con un mini short, y estaban sentadas si fuera un jurado.  
En eso llegaban Hanabi junto a Konohamaru arrastrando a una pareja que estaban en ropa interior.

-Mi ama suprema, encontramos a esta pareja entre los arbustos-habló Hanabi a forma de "respeto" a su hermana mayor.

-¿Cuál es su crimen?-cuestionó Hinata con aires de emperatriz.

-Su crimen fue estar besándose de manera cariñosa y nada salvaje-habló Konohamaru como un súbdito de la Edad Media.

-Y lo peor de todo es que estaba usando ¡ROPA FORMAL!-declaró Hanabi molesta y sacando un perfecto vestido en sus manos.

-¡SACRILEGIO, MERECEN UN CASTIGO! ¡DEBEN SER CONDENADOS!-gritaban furiosas todas las porristas a coro.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó Hinata golpeando la silla con un martillo de goma de Bob Esponja.

-¡NO ME HAGAN HACER ESTO, QUIERO SER VIRGEN HASTA EL MATRIMONIO!-dijo la acusada muy avergonzada.

-¡QUE MATRIMONIO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS, NO HA DISFRUTADO DE SU JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO!-declaró Tenten muy molesta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó muy seria Hinata.

-M-me llamó Fu-respondió la chica.

-¡SOY SHINO ABURAME DE TU CLASE!-le recordó el sujeto de lentes.

-¡YA TE RECORDÉ, ERES EL RARO QUE LLEVA INSECTICIDA TODO EL TIEMPO!-señaló Karui.

-Bien, no me dejan otra opción. ¡POR EL CRIMEN DE NO DEJARSE LLEVAR POR LA PASIÓN, LOS CONDENO A SER LANZADOS AL LAGO TOTALMENTE DESNUDOS Y SIN DERECHO A ROPA! ¡SOLO PUEDEN CALENTARSE DÁNDOSE UN ABRAZO FRATERNAL!-declaró la peliazul.

-¡ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO!-acordaron las chicas.

-¡LLÉVENSE A ESTOS SANTURRONES DE MI VISTA!-ordenó Hinata para que Hanabi y Konohamaru se los llevaban.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?-cuestionó Menma un poco nervioso.

-Para nada cariñito, se debe hacer justicia para todos-sonrió dulcemente la chica.

Se veía que les inyectaban algo rojo a los sentenciados y Menma tragó duro porque reconoció lo que era.

-¡HINATA, USASTE MENMAMICINA CON ELLOS!-.

-Nos harán más divertida la noche-sonrió la Hyuga malévolamente.

Sasuke se estaba ligando a algunas campistas porque era la primera vez que estaba en contacto con el género opuesto en mucho tiempo. De repente, Sakura le jaló las orejas y ella estaba furiosa.

-¡NO PUEDO DESCUIDARTE UN SEGUNDO Y YA ESTAS DE OJO ALEGRE CON LAS CAMPISTAS!-regañó la rosada.

-Comparado con mi hermano Itachi, yo soy un santo-dijo Sasuke nervioso.

-¿Eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?-preguntó la Haruno con molestia y decepción.

-¡SE ME CHISPOTEÓ!-se excusó infantilmente el pelinegro.

-¡TE ODIO!-dijo Sakura con mucha decepción y coraje, y se fue llorando con Sasuke fue tras de ella.

Mientras tanto, se veían a Hinata, Menma y su grupo rodear a Fu y Shino.

-¡ENCUÉRENLOS!-ordenó la peliazul.

-¡KYAAAA!-chillaba avergonzada la peliverde.

Las porristas rompieron la ropa interior de los dos castigados y ellos se tapaban con las manos.

-¡AHORA LLÉVENLOS AL LAGO!-dijo la Hyuga.

Los chicos los escoltaban para que no huyeran y Neji grababa felizmente. Un numero grande de campistas veían con morbo y muy divertidos al par de víctimas.

-¡TENGAN PIEDAD!-suplicaba Fu muy roja y pudorosa.

-¡ARRÓJENLOS!-.

Los chicos arrojaron a ambos nudistas al agua fría y todos gritaron celebrando la acción tan divertida.

-Eso fue muy pasado de maldad, Hinata-dijo rojo Menma al respecto.

-Si no estás castigado es porque te amo, tontito. Pero volvamos a lo importante, ¿cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche, Karin?-preguntó la Hyuga curiosa.

-Nuestro contacto en la ciudad llamado Kakuzu, nos traerá todo en unas horas-contó Karin sacando una libreta.

-¿Dónde conocen a ese tal Kakuzu?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Gaara nos lo recomendó mucho, por cierto él va a venir en unas horas con su banda-declaró la pelirroja feliz.

De repente, se veía venir a Sakura con depresión y todos lo notaron.

-Tenemos el espacio para las bocinas y el DJ, ya tenemos disponibles las bebidas y las mesas con bocadillos-informó Sakura en su hora sad.

-Adivino, Charasuke te engañó de nuevo-suspiró Hinata.

-No va a cambiar ese hombre-murmuró Karin molesta.

-Quiero beber cerveza y olvidarlo-suspiró la mujer dolida.

De repente, Karin le dio un tremendo beso caliente a Sakura y Sasuke lo vio todo. Neji que también lo contempló le sangró la nariz y el Uchiha se retiró molesto del lugar. Las dos se despegaron y Sakura estaba embobada con ello.

-Guau, me siento mucho mejor-decía muy abrumada y con corazones la chica.

-¡OTRA, OTRA!-pedía Neji a gritos.

-Tú tendrás lo tuyo al rato-respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa lasciva.

Sasuke iba muy enfadado porque su novia estaba consolándose en brazos de otra chica y eso le dolía en el orgullo.

-¡DONDE HAY CERVEZAS CUANDO UNO LAS NECESITA?!-exclamaba el Uchiha furioso.

Mientras tanto, Tenten llegaba apresurada porque había surgido un problema.

-Nos hace falta un entretenimiento y aún nos falta controlar a los jóvenes vírgenes desesperados que Neji mencionó. ¿Qué haremos para calmarlos?-informó la castaña de bollos muy alarmada.

-Dejen eso en mis manos-sonrió Hinata con malicia.

-Esto no será bueno-dijo Menma un poco asustado.

En todo el campamento reinaba el caos, pero el único lugar que seguía en orden era el comedor, pues todos los campistas respetaban a la encantadora Natsu Hyuga.  
La dulce mujer se encontraba muy tranquila y alegre cocinando con la ayuda de la ex cocinera Chiyo y Jiraiya. Todos los jóvenes que llegaban buscando comida llegaban con su actitud salvaje, pero al entrar al comedor, se comportaban de manera educada.

-Bienvenido al comedor, ¿qué vas a querer?-preguntó Natsu junto a Jiraiya.

-¡BRALVRKKKSMJUNLSMLS!-hablaban unos chicos como locos.

-¡YA CHAMACOS, HABLEN BIEN!-les regañó Jiraiya mientras les daba un zape.

-Ejem, perdón. Quise decir que quería una doble con queso y un vaso de limonada-dijo uno de los chicos con mas respeto.

-Y yo quería 5 quesadillas junto a un poco de pure de papa y 2 piezas de pollo, por favor-pidió otro chico.

-¡Sale una doble vaca con queso, 5 quesos con tortilla, una papa arrollada y medio pollo junto con sudor de limón!-gritó Jiraiya a la abuela Chiyo.

-Sale un especial para el calor-respondió la anciana entendiendo la orden.

-¡QUE GRACIOSO! ¿Desean algo de la barra de postres chicos?-ofreció Natsu con una pequeña risita.

-¡PASTEL DE DOBLE CHOCOLATE, POR FAVOR!-dijeron los muchachos.

-Entendido, tomen sus bandejas y esperen sus turnos-les indicó la Hyuga.

-¡SÍ SEÑORITA NATSU!-dijeron los chicos muy felices.

-Veo que se divierten mucho-mencionó Jiraiya abrazando a su amada.

-No sé que pensar, tomamos el control de este lugar y dejamos que los chicos se descontrolen-comentó la cocinera un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila amor, solo mira el comedor-le mostró Jiraiya mientras apuntaba a los jóvenes comiendo de forma educada en las mesas, aún con sus ropas sucias y con apariencia salvaje-Ellos te respetan y por eso no te insultan ni se descontrolan aquí-.

-Sí, tienes razón-sonrió un poco más tranquila la mujer.

-Además, solo se están divirtiendo. Ellos saben lo que esta bien y lo que está mal. Además, Shizune es la responsable al fin de cuentas-.

-Bueno eso si, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor-sonrió más aliviada la peliverde.

-Todo sea por la chica que amo-le dijo el peliblanco sonriente.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del campamento, llegaban varios camiones y, en uno de ellos, bajó un sujeto cubierto de su rostro, con suturas en su cara y con una lista en sus manos. Frente a él, estaban Hinata, Menma, Karin y Sakura.

-¿Ustedes son los que pidieron las cosas para la fiesta?-preguntó Kakuzu.

-Así es-respondió Karin tranquilamente.

De repente, se veían correr desnudos a Shino y Fu como locos debido al efecto de la Menmamicina y los campistas alzando los pulgares muy eufóricos.

-Esa niña vive por mi colonia. Bah, no importa-mencionó Kakuzu sin mucha importancia.

-¿Trajo lo que pedimos?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Bien, veamos. Es el equipo de sonido, las máquinas de humo, la fuente para chocolate, los congeladores, los iluminadores, las motos acuáticas, las parrillas para asar carne, los castillos inflables para el lago, la cabeza de bebé gigante, siempre piden esa-enlistó el encargado.

(Nota del autor: Chiste clásico de Phineas y Ferb).

De repente, volvió a pasar corriendo Fu desnuda y tropezó en el lodo, para el morbo de todos.

-Parece que tenemos la candidata para al rato con luchas de gel-sonrió malévolamente Karin.

-Como sea, todo en orden-revisó satisfecha Hinata.

-Oigan, ¿no son muy jóvenes para ordenar tantas cosas de fiesta?-preguntó extrañado Kakuzu.

-No, no lo somos-respondió Hinata con naturalidad.

-Como sea, solo necesito mi dinero y la firma del propietario-.

-Aquí está su tarjeta de crédito-presentó Sakura enseñando la tarjeta de Shizune.

-Aún necesito la firma de autorización-pidió el vendedor no muy convencido.

-Aquí entre nosotros, pónganse la de Puebla-le hizo de señas la Hyuga y firmando los papeles.

-Que tengan una buena y sana fiesta señoritas-se despidió Kakuzu aceptando alegremente la idea mientras se retiraba.

-Eres muy hábil cuando te lo propones Hyuga-alabó Sakura a su lado.

-Ya me conoces Haruno. Bien, tenemos mucho que preparar-afirmó la peliazul.

-Y por "tenemos" te refieres a nosotras, ¿verdad?-dijo Karin algo molesta.

\- Por supuesto, Menma y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas. ¡ADIOSITO!-se despidió la chica tomando del brazo a su novio.

-Me lo imaginé-dijo el rubio resignado y siendo arrastrado por su loca novia.

Llegó la noche y las chicas estaban de frente en el gran escenario con todos bailando y disfrutando la música y el ambiente. Todos los instructores se encontraban atados en sillas para observar el evento, pero entre ellos faltaba Shizune. Hinata se subió al escenario con una gran copa dorada y tomó el micrófono mientras la música se detenía un momento.

-Solo tengo una cosa que decir-empezó a decir Hinata mientras levantaba su copa-¡HASTA EL AMANECER!-celebró la peliazul eufórica.

-¡SIIIIIIÍ!-respondieron sus amigas y los campistas gritando de la emoción para empezar la fiesta.

La música electrónica retumbaba en todas partes y en el lago varios campistas usaban las motos acuáticas para competir entre sí.  
Había unos jacuzzi que las chicas usaban para tener un momento privado. En el comedor, había muchísimas mesas llenas de bocadillos y bebidas, donde se mantuvo un buen rato Chouji.

-Chouji, no es hora de comer-regañó Karui con la ceja levantada.

-Es que está rico todo-señaló el Akamichi.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo-pidió la morena.

Karui se lo llevó de la mano y se dirigieron a un lugar donde había cervezas.

-Demuéstrame que tan macho eres y gana ese concurso-declaró la pelirroja.

-Pero no bebo-dijo el chico con miedo.

-Si lo haces, te prometo que tendrás una cita conmigo esta noche-le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

-¡CHOUJI AQUÍ VA!-dijo eufórico el castaño.

El Akamichi empujó a algunos chicos y se sentó en una silla que estaba en el centro.

-¡ÉCHENME TODO!-.

Al sujeto le pusieron un embudo y empezaron a vaciar varias latas de cerveza en ella. Chouji no desperdiciaba ninguna gota y Karui estaba muy impresionada.

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!-decía los que miraban al chico castaño.

Chouji se lo bebió todo y un sujeto celebró la nueva marca del chico.

-¡CHOUJI HA SUPERADO EL RÉCORD!-declaró el árbitro.

El pobre principiante estaba mareado y Karui sonrió muy orgullosa de su amigo.

-¿Lo hice bien?-preguntó el Akamichi sintiendo ebrio.

-Ven, iremos a un lugar privado-le dijo la morena y se lo llevó de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Ya verás-le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

De repente, Tenten vio que Karui se llevaba al Akamichi y ella sabía desde hace tiempo que la morena deseaba una relación con él, pero no se atrevía.  
Había algunas zonas de las cabañas donde había karaokes. Jiraiya y Natsu veían la fiesta muy tranquilos en una zona V.I.P. donde nadie los molestaría mientras la vieja Chiyo estaba en otra zona fuera de molestias.

-Neji, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Karin curiosa.

-Ssssh-le hizo una seña de silencio el ojiperla.

Karin vio a su novio con una cámara y se metieron a un arbusto. Se oían gemidos y los dos contemplaron a Fu y Shino haciendo el amor ya que cayeron víctimas de la potente droga de Menma.

-¡SHINO, MÁS MÁS!-.

-Virgen hasta el matrimonio, si como no. La Menmamicina es tremendamente efectiva-declaró en voz muy baja la Uzumaki.

-Puro material de chantaje del bueno, ¿sabías que Fu es la hija adoptiva del mismo dueño de las atracciones en las cascadas de la ciudad?-susurró el Hyuga.

-¡PÁRTEME EN DOS SHINO!-.

La peliverde estaba recargada en el árbol y Shino le lamía los senos como niño recién nacido.

-Cascadas gratis, allí vamos-susurró malvadamente Neji.

-¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-gritó en su clímax la morena.

La pareja drogada tuvo un orgasmo y cayeron noqueados porque el efecto de la medicina se terminó.

-Van a amanecer desnudos y muy avergonzados de todo esto-sonrió malévolamente la mujer.

-La dosis inyectada solo dura pocas horas, despertarán en poco tiempo en realidad-mencionó el Hyuga.

-Eso es mejor-asintió con diversión la mujer.

Mientras tanto, todos se encontraban disfrutando a su manera: Gaara se encontraba junto a su novia Matsuri, la cual estaba un poco acomplejada por no saber nada sobre fiestas.

-Oye, nena, te ves muy tensa, ¿Quieres que busquemos un lugar un lugar más privado?-habló Gaara en el oído de su chica.

-¡GAARA! Eres insaciable, pero me gustaría estar contigo-respondió la chica muy apenada.

-Hablaré con Menma, él debe saber de algún lugar privado-avisó el pelirrojo yéndose del lugar.

-Aquí te espero-dijo la chica, pero ella recibió una nalgada de su novio para su sorpresa y este salió rápido-¡EL MACHO!-.

Ninguno de los dos había visto que un peliblanco de dientes de tiburón se había colado a la fiesta y era la banda rival de Gaara.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!-se escuchó una voz detrás de la chica que ella conocía.

-Sui-Suigetsu, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

-Tranquila, no tienes que estar enojada conmigo. Sabes, algo dentro de mí me dijo que viniera a esta tonta fiesta del campamento rival. Quien diría que me encontraría a la "soplona" que hizo que me expulsaran de la academia-habló el sujeto peliblanco junto a otros cuantos detrás de él.

-Fue tu culpa por haber metido la cabeza de los más jóvenes en los baños y por robar la ropa interior del club de natación-le recordó molesta la mujer.

-Yo solo me divertía y, ahora que lo pienso, nunca pude robar tus bragas, tal vez deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad-respondió el chico mientras la rodeaba.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-Matsuri iba a correr, pero fue detenida por los matones de Suigetsu-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡AYÚDENME!-.

-¿Quién va a ayudar a una tonta nerd como tú?-declaró el matón, pero las palabras del abusivo se detuvieron cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

-Yo la defiendo, porque ¡ESTAS INSULTANDO A MI NOVIA!-le dijo Gaara y le propino un fuerte golpe al abusivo.

-E-es Gaa-Gaara-hablaron los secuaces de Suigetsu que retrocedían al instante.

¿Qué se supone que haces aquí mapache estúpido? – dijo Suigetsu mientras se levantaba.

-Una mejor pregunta es, ¿Quién te crees tú para molestar a mi novia?-.

-¿Un abusivo como tú tiene a una tonta nerd como ella de novia? Que bajo has caído Gaara, pero es de esperare de un perdedor como tú-declaró el peliblanco burlón.

-¡ÉL ES MUCHO MÁS HOMBRE QUE TÚ!-gritó Matsuri al lado del pelirrojo-¡ÉL ES FUERTE, RUDO Y TIENE COMO 15 CM DE HOMBRÍA MÁS QUE TÚ!-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos los presentes.

-Ya la oíste, así que mejor ve a perder el tiempo en otra parte-le advirtió Gaara con mirada asesina.

-No me importa, voy borraré esa estúpida sonrisa tuya-.

Suigetsu se lanzó al ataque, pero de forma muy rápida y precisa, Gaara le plantó una tremenda patada a su enemigo en sus "pitufos" y dejó al chico en el suelo, tirado del dolor. Sus secuaces estaban asustados por lo sucedido y se llevaron a su líder, pero se toparon con Kankuro, Temari y al resto de los bravucones de la Escuela de Konoha.

-Tenemos ganas de patear traseros y sabemos que hacer con ustedes-dijo con un aura de muerte Kankuro.

Se veía a la banda de Gaara patearle el culo a los rivales en un humo cómico anime y todos los que estaban observando la pelea aplaudieron al pelirrojo por lo que hizo con su novia, teniéndole más respeto.

-Jejeje, que divertido es esto-grababa Shikamaru con una estúpida risa habitual.

-Matsuri, ¿estás …?-intentó decir Gaara, pero fue tirado al piso por su novia que lo besaba de forma muy salvaje.

-Lo que hiciste por mí, me excito mucho-dijo la chica jadeando con desesperación-Tú me enciendes mapachito-susurró muy cachonda la mujer.

-Pues ya verás lo que te espera-sonrió con perversión el chico.

La pareja se fue a toda velocidad a buscar un lugar más privado para ellos. Mientras esto ocurría, Hinata se encontraba en el centro de la fiesta junto a Menma disfrutando de la música. En eso, llegó Neji junto a Karin y un grupo de chicos detrás de ellos.

-Hinata, tenemos un problema-avisó Neji junto a Karin.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-El grupo de pervertidos liderado por Lee está desesperado por ver acción-señaló Karin frustrada.

-Exigimos algo para calmar nuestras ansías o empezaremos a violar a cualquier chica en nuestro camino-declaró el chico cejudo con mucha autoridad.

-Sé que eso podría ser buena idea-mencionó divertida la Hyuga.

-Hinata-le recriminó Menma por sus palabras.

-Bien, ¡TRÁIGANLA!-gritó Hinata con aburrimiento.

Entre los chicos que bailaban, venían varios chicos cargando a Shizune, la cual estaba atada de pies y manos y en un súper microbikini que la hacía ver muy sexy. Al llegar a donde estaba Hinata, ella chasqueo los dedos y, delante del escenario, retiraron una gran manta que ocultaba una jaula y en su centro tenía gran pozo lleno de lodo.

-¡COMPAÑEROS Y VÍRGENES DEL CAMPAMENTO! ¡USTEDES PIDEN Y YO LES DOY…SACRIFICIO!-habló Hinata con un micrófono.

-¡LODO, LODO, LODO, LODO!-coreaban todo el grupo de Lee junto a los demás presentes.

-¿Últimas palabras, directora Shizune?-preguntó Hinata con burla.

¡POR FAVOR, DÉJENME IR! ¡NO ME METAN A ESE ASQUEROSO POZO! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO NO ME METAN AHÍ!-suplicaba Shizune con mucho miedo

-Te advertí sobre esto-dijo Hinata mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor-¡YO LE ADVERTÍ! ¡¿VERDAD?!-.

¡SI LO HICISTE, PERO YA TÍRALA AL POZO!-gritó un sujeto a lo lejos del lugar.

¡ASÍ SE HABLA SUJETO DESCONOCIDO!-.

-¡ME LLAMO DOSU…!-.

-Lo que digas Zaku-continuó la ojiperla sin darle importancia-¡AHORA, AL POZO!-.

-¡NO POR FAVOR…!-los gritos de Shizune se detuvieron cuando la música se detuvo de golpe.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-se escuchó un fuerte grito arriba del escenario que muchos reconocieron al instante.

Todos miraron y se asustaron de inmediato cuando vieron a la directora Tsunade, quien estaba hirviendo de rabia y con varios cables en sus manos de lo que desconectó para apagar la música.

-Me lleva la tostada-maldijo Hinata.

-¡SEÑORITA TSUNADE, ME AMARRARON COMO PUERCO!-exclamaba Shizune llorando de alegría.

-Ya tranquila, Shizune-dijo Tsunade desatándola- Esta vez te pasaste Hinata. ¡Y TÚ SAKURA! – la mencionada palideció al ser descubierta-¡ME DECEPCIONAS!-.

-¡ELLA NOS ORILLÓ A ACTUAR ASÍ! ¡PERO SI QUIERE CULPABLES, AQUÍ ME TIENE, NI SAKURA NI LAS DEMÁS SON RESPONSABLES! ¡YO LAS INCITE A SEGUIRME!-dijo Hinata sin intimidarse.

-¡NO, YO TAMBIÉN SOY PARTE DE ESTO! ¡ESTE LUGAR ERA MUY ABURRIDO, TANTO QUE TUVE QUE ALIARME A LA VACA!-declaró Sakura poniéndose al lado de la ojiperla.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, FRENTONA!-le dio un zape la ojiperla.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!-se adelantó Menma para acercarse a su novia-¡YO AYUDE CON TODO LO QUE LE OCURRIÓ A LA SEÑORITA SHIZUNE, DE VERAS!-.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN AYUDE A MUCHA HONRA!-apoyó Hanabi, que era respaldada por Konohamaru.

-¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN!-secundó Karin al lado de las demás porristas.

-¡Y NOSOTROS!-declararon Neji, Gaara, Lee y los demás chicos se unían a la multitud de apoyo.

Todos los fiesteros se unían a coro, asumiendo la culpa de sus actos y esto hizo enfurecer a Tsunade.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡YA ARREGLARÉ CUENTAS CON TODOS USTEDES! Ahora, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA FAMOSA NATSU?!-gritó la rubia directora con cólera.

-¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER MI TÍA CON TODO ESTO?!-reclamó Hinata enfurecida por eso.

-¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA, HYUGA!-respondió irritada la directora.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY Y DEJE DE INSULTAR A MI NIÑA!-se escuchó a Natsu muy molesta, saliendo detrás de los jóvenes al lado de Jiraiya.

-¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ TE ESCONDES MALDITO SAPO BUENO PARA NADA!-reclamó la Senju con ira y despecho.

-También me da gusto verte Tsunade, veo que te volviste loca por estar sola todo el tiempo-dijo el peliblanco con sarcasmo.

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO PERRO FALDERO! ¡TÚ DEBES ESTAR A MIS PIES…!-trató de decir la mujer, pero fue callada.

Natsu le dio una tremendo cachetadón guajolotero a la rubia, la cual cayó al suelo asustando a todos los presentes y asombrando a Hinata y Hanabi.

-¡USTED CÁLLESE VIEJA ARRASTRADA! ¡NO LE PERMITO QUE INSULTE Y MENOSPRECIE A MI AMADO Y GUAPO NOVIO!-gritó Natsu con mucha rabia contenida.

-Esto se va a poner bueno-susurró Neji enfocando a las dos mujeres.

-¡¿ME LLAMASTE VIEJA ARRASTRADA?!-cuestionó Tsunade con mucha sorpresa.

-¡PARECE QUE TAMBIÉN ES SORDA! ¡ASÍ QUE SE LO DIRÉ MÁS FUERTE PARA QUE ME ESCUCHE! ¡VIEJA Y SORDA ARRASTRADA!-le repitió con enojo la Hyuga mayor.

-¡OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!- todos empezaron a abuchear a Tsunade.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Tsunade tacleó a Natsu a la jaula con lodo y las dos quedaron encerradas.

-¡EN ESTA ESQUINA TENEMOS A LAS DOS CONTRINCANTES, EN ESTE LADO ESTÁ LA DIRECTORA DE LA ESCUELA KONOHA: TSUNADE SENJU!-empezó a decir Karin tomando el control de la situación.

-¡BOOOOOOOOOOO!-abucheaban los jóvenes.

-¡VOY A DESPEDAZARTE POR ROBAR A MI ESCLAVO!-le amenazó la directora.

-¡HABER, ATRÉVETE ANCIANA!-le respondió con aire desafiante la mujer de ojos perlados.

-¡Y EN LA OTRA ESQUINA TENEMOS A LA DULCE Y BONDADOSA TÍA DE HINATA, HANABI Y MI NOVIO NEJI, ADEMÁS DE SER LA COCINERA DEL CAMPAMENTO KONOHA: NATSU HYUGA!-presentó Karin como conductora.

-¡NATSU, NATSU, NATSU!-echaban porras los campistas.

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA MASACRE!-.

Tenten vestida de edecán de box sexy sonó la campana y ambas empezaron a pelear en el lodo. Se soltaban bofetadas, se tiraban del cabello, se rompían la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Guau, la tía Natsu tiene un buen cuerpo a pesar de ser cuarentona-dijo Neji asombrado.

-Genes Hyuga, primo-declaró Hanabi animada.

Tsunade tenía más fuerza bruta, pero Natsu era experta en Buan Zang Gua y tiraba a la rubia con mucha facilidad, para el asombro de todos.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, PERRA!-desafió Natsu con mucha confianza y llena de lodo.

-¡VAS A MORIR, OJOS RAROS!-exclamó la rubia yendo hacia ella y con los puños alzados.

Todos afuera de la jaula gritaban y disfrutaban la pelea con mucha emoción, mientras Lee, Neji y hasta Hinata grababan la pelea con sus cámaras.  
Llego un momento en la pelea en que Natsu le quitó el sostén a Tsunade, haciendo que sus enormes pechos se bambolearan con cada empujón de la peliverde.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-se cubrió avergonzada la Senju.

-¡AL FIN!-exclamó Neji con un hilo de sangre.

Tsunade recuperó parte de su compostura e ideó un plan sucio para ganar.

-¡VOY A ENSEÑARTE RESPETO, MALDITA CRIADA DE SEGUNDA!-gritaba Tsunade con rabia.

-¡INTÉNTELO, VIEJA BRUJA!-respondió la mujer de cabello verde.

La mujr corrió hacia ella y le arrojó lodo a los ojos, quedando ciega por el ardor.

-¡KYAAAA!-.

La rubia tacleó a la ojiperla y empezó a darle de puñetazos y cachetadas despiadadas.

-¡NADIE SE METE CONMIGO Y MENOS UNA POBRETONA VULGAR COMO TÚ!-le decía muy furiosa la Senju.

Natsu no podía ver y Tsunade aprovechó para arrancarle la ropa interior, dejándola desnuda frente a todos.

-Mierda-dijeron los sobrinos de la peliverde.

-¡ESTO TE PASA POR METERTE CON MIS COSAS!-le reclamaba muy enojada la mujer.

Eso hizo enfurecer a la Hyuga y ella apretó el pecho derecho de la rubia, dejándola sin fuerzas.

-Ya tuve suficiente de tus estupideces, puta-susurró molesta la chica.

Ella le arrancó las bragas a Tsunade quedando iguales y el público quedaba muy eufórico.

-¡QUIERO VER TRIPAS Y SANGRE!-decía Karui con mucha emoción.

Tsunade sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y empujó a la Hyuga empezando a rodar por todo el sitio.

-¡PUTA!-decía Tsunade.

-¡ZORRA!-respondió Natsu.

-¡YA BASTA!-se escuchó una voz molesta.

De repente, ambas mujeres fueron rociadas de agua fría con una gran manguera para ser limpiadas. Se miró que Jiraiya fue el que hizo esto y, cuando terminó, entró a la jaula con una toalla en sus manos.

-Natsu, ya deja de pelear por mí-le pidió Jiraiya muy serio.

-¿Qué?-dijo Natsu muy asustada por lo que oyó.

-Al fin te das cuenta de tus errores, sapo apestoso- dijo Tsunade con superioridad, pero al levantarse fue empujada de nuevo al lodo por parte de Jiraiya-¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?!-.

-¡Mi problema eres tú, Tsunade!-gritó Jiraiya con rabia y después empezó a secar a Natsu con mucha delicadeza-Natsu, no necesitas pelear por mí. Yo te amo y no me interesan las opiniones de los demás. Solo me importa la tuya y nada más-le dio una sonrisa muy feliz el peliblanco.

-Jiraiya, yo también te amo-empezó Natsu a llorar de alegría.

Ambos se besaron con mucha ternura, recibiendo un aplauso por parte de todos.

¡OYE! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ELEGIRLA A ELLA Y NO A MÍ?! ¡YO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE A ELLA LE FALTAN!-gritó Tsunade con rabia y decepción mientras Shizune la cubría con una toalla.

-Te equivocas Tsunade, ella es mucho mejor que tú en muchos aspectos. Es amable, dulce, tierna, amorosa y me quiere por lo que soy. Yo te perseguí por muchos años y solo obtuve tu menosprecio y maltrato. Yo jamás estaría con una mala mujer que solo me desea por mi dinero o posición social-le declaró muy serio el peliblanco.

Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Hinata. Ella reaccionó con dolor al darse cuenta que al principio de todo, ella solo buscaba a Menma por interés y riquezas, no por amor.  
Ahora ella había cambiado mucho y ya no era como antes, pero tenía miedo de que Menma se enterara de la verdad y pudiera terminar con ella por culpa de sus acciones.  
Tsunade por otro lado, había sido herida en su orgullo al darse cuenta de sus errores y vio alejarse a Jiraiya con su novia.

-Y una cosa más, ella es 100 veces mejor que tú en la cama-dijo Jiraiya ya afuera de la jaula con una risa de superioridad.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-esa pregunta derrotó a Tsunade por completo mientras todos se burlaban de ella.

-Creo que es su fin, directora. Ya no puede hacernos nada-comentó Hinata frente a ella.

-Aún puedo reportarlo a sus padres-declaró Tsunade queriendo desquitarse con los jóvenes.

-No lo creo. ¿Qué pensaría el consejo estudiantil, sus compañeros de trabajo, el Súper Intendente Hagoromo si ve a unas de sus maestras, en una situación muy poco profesional como esta? Creo que la despedirían, ¿no crees amor?-respondió la chica mientras le mostraba su celular con el video de su pelea con Natsu.

-Creo que lo peor sería que le quitaran sus privilegios como educadora y profesional de la educación-señaló Menma siguiéndole el juego a su novia.

-Tú ganas Hyuga, no diré nada si prometes borrar ese video-se rindió la rubia con dolor.

-Lo borraré cuando ya no lo necesite, pero mientras tanto-dijo Hinata saliendo rápido de la jaula y la cerró con candado-La audiencia aún quiere un show de chicas en lodo, ¡¿NO ES ASÍ AMIGOS?!-.

-¡LODO, LODO, LODO, LODO!-empezaron a corear todos los campistas.

-¡TODO MENOS ESO!-gritaron las dos mujeres en la jaula.

-¿Sí? ¿Súper Intendente Hagoromo? ¿Tiene un momento?-hablaba Hinata por teléfono con alguien.

-¿Señorita Hyuga? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-se escuchó la voz del superintendente al otro lado de la línea.

-¡TÚ GANAS, TÚ GANAS! ¡PERO CUELGA ESE TELÉFONO!-suplicaba Tsunade de rodillas en el lodo.

-Llamada equivocada, señor Hagomoro. Disculpe la molestia-dijo Hinata mientras colgaba-¡QUE CONTINÚE ESTA FIESTA!-.

Y así, la fiesta continuó sin más inconvenientes. Tsunade y Shizune luchaban en el lodo totalmente avergonzadas y los demás seguían bailando la música que estaba a todo volumen. Sería una fiesta que duraría toda la noche.


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata y sus locuras para ser de la clase alta  
Capítulo 16 MALENTENDIDOS GRAVES

El campamento de verano había terminado y la escuela volvió a abrir sus puertas para la desgracia de los estudiantes que querían seguir descansando.

-¡MALDITO SISTEMA MAGISTERIAL QUE SE SIENTE LA GRAN COSA POR CREERSE DIVINOS!-exclamó Hinata molesta.

-No exageres, loca-se quejó Hanabi.

De repente, Ino venía apurada a reportar algo importante a su capitana y estaba apurada.

-Hinata, Hanabi, la directora Tsunade canceló el club de jardinería-decía muy triste la rubia.

-¡¿EL DE JARDINERÍA?! ¡AMO LA JARDINERÍA!-exclamó furiosa la peliazul.

-Ino, vamos a solucionar ese problema como podamos-asintió Hanabi al respecto.

-Gracias chicas-sonrió un poco más aliviada la chica.

De repente, Hinata vio a Menma con varios amigos y dejó a sus amigas para ir a saludarlo amenamente y acordar una reunión entre los dos el fin de semana.

-Bebé, hola-saludaba Hinata muy feliz.

-Hola, ¿vamos a vernos el sábado?-preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Así es, amor. Nadie va a estar en casa, así que tenemos el lugar para nosotros solos, si sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo la chica muy pervertidamente.

-Llevo los condones-sonrió el rubio ante el comentario de la chica.

-Adiós, debo ver un asunto-se despidió la peliazul.

El resto de la semana pasó y el sábado llegó muy rápido. Hinata se hallaba muy alegre y emocionada en su habitación dando vueltas en su cama mientras la tenía un pequeño diario en sus manos.

-¡MALDICIÓN MENMA! ¡YO QUERÍA CONQUISTARTE Y TERMINASTE TÚ CONQUISTÁNDOME A MÍ!-gritó la chica con emoción.

La chica veía su diario con nostalgia ya que en este se hallaba la evidencia de sus secretos, pecados, planes, sueños e ilusiones. Pero lo que más le estremecía era su antiguo y terrible plan para conquistar a Menma.  
En estos momentos ya no le importaba ser rica y poderosa, solo quería el amor puro e inocente de Menma. La adolescente se levantó de su cama y fue al bote de basura para tirar la evidencia de su más grande y terrible treta, pero cuando iba a tirarlo el timbre de la entrada sono haciendo que la chica se asustara.

-Uf, debe ser mi Menma-.

Sin darse mucho tiempo, ella tomó su diario y procedió a esconderlo debajo de su almohada para ir a abrir la puerta. La ojiperla recibió a su novio, él cual iba muy bien vestido y desprendía un aroma que intensificaba la excitación de la chica.

-Bienvenido amor-saludó la chica abrazando a su amado con cariño.

-No sé porqué, pero cuando veo tus ojos siento que veo al angel más hermoso del mundo-mencionó Menma abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

-¡MENMA! ¡NO DIGAS ESO, TONTO!-la chica gritó con mucha vergüenza.

-También me gusta verte apenada-dijo el chico con burla.

-¡YA CÁLLATE Y TOMA MIS PIERNAS!-.

Al instante, el rubio levantó a su novia y la llevó a su habitación mientras se besaban con pasión y lujuria extrema. Llegaron al cuarto de la Hyuga y cayeron con salvajismo a la cama para seguir besándose. Hinata arranco la camisa de botones del chico mientras el le quitaba su ajustada blusa para dejar sus pechos al descubierto. En eso, Menma saca dos píldoras de Menmamicina y se preparaba para tomarlas pero la chica lo detiene.

-Aún no corazón, tengo una sorpresa para tí-declaró la chica se levanta mientras besaba a su novio.

-¿Tú dándome una sorpresa? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una hamburguesa de colores? ¿Vasos con lentejuelas? ¿Papas fritas con lazos?-dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

-Solo calla y espera aquí-finalizó la mujer dándole otro beso.

Hinata entró a su baño para cambiarse ropa y Menma se recostó en la cama para descansar un poco y preparar sus fuerzas. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero emocionado porque a una linda y sexy chica a su lado que lo amaba.  
En eso, él sintió mucha incomodidad por la almohada y cuando la levantó para descubrir un libro con una cubierta rosa y un grabado muy colorido que decía: "Diario de Hinata". Un poco mas abajo decía "Hanabi, no lo toques".

Menma rió un poco y, movido por la curiosidad, decidió hojearlo un poco. En las primeras paginas había pequeños relatos de su niñez: Sus primeras vacaciones, sus cumpleaños y los de Hanabi, sus juegos con Neji y sus palizas por espiarla.  
Luego encontró unas paginas que decían "Muerte a Charasuke" o "Maldito infiel", "Muerte a la tabla rosada de Sakura", "Jodete maldita directora Tsunade". En eso, llega a una parte separada con una hoja dorada y se detiene al ver la fecha en las hojas: 27 de Septiembre del 2016, la fecha del día en que Hinata le había hablado por primera vez. Al darle vuelta, se emocionó por ver que había escrito la chica al conocerlo, pero lo que encontró fue algo muy malo.

Anotaciones del Diario

27 de Septiembre del 2016

Querido diario:  
Mi plan ha empezado, hoy hable con el tonto nerd de Menma Uzumaki. Que ridículo nombre, parece ingrediente de ramen. Tiene una cara de tonto y esos lentes y la ropa que usa. ¡ASCO! En serio, no había visto tanta fealdad desde que Rihanna salió al publico sin maquillaje. Pero es necesario que me gane el cariño de este tonto, pues deseo ser rica y poderosa. ¡Y LO CONSEGUIRÉ!

30 de Septiembre del 2016

Menma me invitó a su casa porque sus padres querían conocerme. Tuve que ponerme una fastidiosa ropa elegante y poco atrevida para no causar una mala imagen. ¡QUE RIDÍCULA ME VI! Y más al descubrir que su madre era mi ídolo de las porristas favorita: Kushina Uzumaki, "La Habanero Sangriento" No puedo creer que Menma sea su hijo, digo ella es genial y él es un perdedor. Pero no puedo hacer más, mi plan de conquistar a ese tonto debe seguir adelante.

-¿Conquistar…a Menma?-repitió Menma las palabras que se repetían en varias páginas.

En eso, una pequeña hoja cayo del diario y cuando la levantó, allí vio la lista de los planes de Hinata que era conquistarlo, ganarse su confianza, ayudarlo a ser famoso. Todo había sido su plan: Su beso, su primera mamada, el paseo al museo, incluso lo de la feria de ciencia. Todo fue un truco y había jugado muy cruelmente con él.  
Al ver todo eso, las lágrimas de dolor brotaron de sus ojos, seguidos de una fuerte ira que empezó a sentirse en su corazón. En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Hinata usando un ajustado traje de lencería, mientras llevaba un látigo en sus manos.

-Bien Menma-habló la chica modelando con los ojos cerrados mientras los abria lentamente-He sido una chica mala y estoy lista para mi…castigo-dijo Hinata la última palabra muy nerviosa al ver su diario.

-Si que has sido mala-susurró Menma con una mirada furiosa y apretando el diario con sus manos.

-¿P-por qué tienes mi diario íntimo? Eso…es privado-tartamudeó la chica ya que no sabía que tanto había leído su novio su cuarto.

-Descuida, ya vi lo mas importante: "El plan para conquistarme y ser rica y famosa"-dio a conocer el rubio con ira.

-¿Eso? De seguro lo escribió Hanabi, ya sabes que me gusta fastidiarme…-mintió Hinata con nervios.

Ante esa respuesta, el Uzumaki rompió el espejo detrás de Hinata con el diario que lanzó con fuerza, asustando a la chica.

-No-me-mientas. ¡DI LA VERDAD!-dijo el rubio con ira.

-Es-está bien, es verdad. Yo quería conquistarte porque quería que te volvieras rico y famoso y así tener una vida de lujo-admitió la chica con mucho miedo.

-Entonces es verdad-.

-¡PERO ESO CAMBIÓ! ¡YO CAMBIÉ POR TÍ!-dijo la chica llorando en el pecho de Menma-Todo este tiempo que he estado contigo me hizo cambiar. Ya no soy la mujer que era antes…-.

-¡YA CÁLLATE, MENTIROSA!-gritó Menma y empujó a la chica, tirándola al piso-Todo este tiempo…creí que el destino me había enviado un ángel para que yo fuera feliz y descubriera el amor-.

-Menma…-la chica lloró con mucha tristeza.

-Pero lo que recibí fue a una bruja disfrazada. Te aprovechaste de mí, te burlaste y me menospreciaste. Pues felicidades, lo conseguiste. Conquistaste mi corazón y ahora acabas de romperlo. Siéntete satisfecha de tu estúpido plan-.

-¡MENMA, POR FAVOR, ESCÚCHAME…!-trató Hinata de hacer entrar en razón a su novio.

-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. ¡TE ODIO!-finalizó Menma con su relación con la chica.

Y sin mas qué decir, el Uzumaki salió de la casa Hyuga con mucha ira y dolor. Hinata quedó tirada en el piso con el corazón totalmente roto y todo era su culpa. Todo por un tonto y absurdo plan, ella había perdido al único hombre que le había brindado amor verdadero, felicidad real y que había amado de forma sincera.

-¡MEEEENMAAAA!-gritaba Hinata rompiendo en un terrible llanto incesante.

Una hora más tarde, Hanabi llegó a su casa para recoger una cosas e irse con unas amigas, pero escuchó claramente a su hermana llorar.

-¡LO SIENTO MENMA, PERDÓNAME!-se oyó un desgarrador lamento de la ojiperla.

Hanabi subió alarmada al cuarto de Hinata y vio el espejo destruido por el diario de su hermana y a esta llorando en su cama terriblemente desconsolada.

-Hinata, ¿qué sucedió?-preguntó muy preocupada la castaña.

-¡MI MENMA TERMINÓ CONMIGO, TODO FUE MI CULPA!-decía la chica muy desconsolada.

La hermana unió los puntos y entendió que Menma se enteró de la peor forma del viejo plan de la peliazul.

-Ay nena, ven aquí-abrazó la chica a su hermana menor.

Desde ese día, la ruptura de Menma y Hinata había pasado más de un mes y todo cambió para mal en todo el círculo social de ambos.  
La chica no había salido para nada de su casa, excepto para ir a la escuela, y no estaba de humor para recibir a sus amigas. La actitud normalmente arrogante y divertida de la peliazul se había esfumado y fue reemplazado por una mirada vacía y de tristeza absoluta.  
En la escuela todo lucía mucho más tranquilo y aburrido, acto que aprovechó Tsunade para alinear a los alumnos. Hinata era la única que se interponía entre la directora y la tiranía de las autoridades en el instituto hasta que ella terminara sus estudios, y la mujer impuso reglas que asfixiaban al estudiante.  
Cómicamente la escuela estaba nublada y caían lluvias fuertes y melancólicas a falta de una chica maligna que se opusiera al régimen de los maestros malvados. Los exámenes eran más difíciles de lo normal, se levantaban más temprano, los vestuarios eran más restringidos y lo peor es que el horario de clases se extendió más.

-¡QUE HORROR, DESDE QUE ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS ROMPIERON LAS COSAS HAN IDO PEOR PARA TODOS!-exclamó Karui empapada porque afuera llovía mucho.

-¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, HAY QUE HACER ALGO!-decía Tenten desesperada.

De repente, veían todos a Hinata con una capucha negra, un vestuario muy descuidado y la mirada de alegría habitual se transformó en una muy deprimida y sin vida. Hanabi estaba a su lado y trataba de hacerla sonreír un poco, pero nada funcionaba.

-Hinata, anímate. Sé que arreglarás las cosas con Menma, tienes que luchar por él-le decía Hanabi consoladora.

La hermana mayor no respondía los intentos de apoyo de la Hyuga menor y se volteaba para evadir el doloroso tema.

-¿Tienes una forma de hacer que Menma me vuelva a querer?-susurró la chica de repente.

-No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá-respondió nerviosa la chica.

-No hay solución, Menma me odia y todo es mi culpa-sollozaba la chica.

-Hinata, yo...-trataba de hacer algo, pero Menma pasó cerca de allí y la dio una mirada de desprecio para irse del sitio.

-No tiene caso, lo arruiné todo y tengo que pagar mis pecados. Diles a la chicas que no pues ser su capitana, búsquense a otra-dijo la mujer sin ninguna emoción.

-Ya no existe el equipo, Tsunade lo mandó a clausurar-le recordó Hanabi con pesar.

-¿Ah, eso pasó? Bueno, no importa-solo habló la chica y se fue del lugar, dejando sola a su hermana.

-"Por Dios, nunca había visto tan mal a Hinata"-pensó muy alarmada la trigueña de ojos blancos.

Las porristas oyeron toda la conversación y trataban de ir a apoyar a su capitana, pero ella no les hacía caso debido a que estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-Pobre Hinata, sé que estuvo mal lo que hizo, pero creo que Menma está sobreexagerando todo-mencionó Karin al respecto.

-¿Vas a apoyar a Hinata a pesar de que Menma es tu primo?-preguntó Karui sorprendida.

-Por favor, todos sabemos que Menma es la adoración de Hinata. Lo que ocurrió explica el porqué una porrista descerebrada se haya fijado en un ñoño como mi primo, pero Hinata es muy apasionada y los sentimientos hacia Menma son muy reales.

-Si soy sincera, Hinata es lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Menma. Sé que sus intenciones estuvieron mal al principio, pero yo veo cuando alguien quiere a una persona de verdad y alguien tan cuadrado y nerd como Menma necesita el caos viviente de Hinata para ser feliz-declaró Tenten al respecto.

De repente, el maestro Gai veía espantado a los estudiantes que parecían zombies ante el ambiente y gris que se había creado.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE ROMPER EL CORAZÓN DEL PAYASO DE LA CLASE?!-exclamó el maestro muy molesto.

-Gai, ¿a qué se refiere con lo que dice?-preguntó Ino muy curiosa.

-Señorita, en cada escuela hay un cierto equilibrio entre los maestros y sus estudiantes. Entre los jóvenes siempre hay uno que destaca entre todos por ser el que crea un caos para evitar que el magisterio local atormente a la juventud-declaró el entrenador al respecto.

-El payaso de la clase-dijo Hanabi sorprendida.

-En la actualidad es tu hermana mayor. ¿Hubo un incidente en su vida que haya alterado su estado de ánimo?-preguntó el maestro al respecto.

-Ella y su novio terminaron todo por un terrible malentendido-explicó la castaña de ojos blancos.

-Niñas, deben hacer lo posible para que la felicidad de la payasa de la clase vuelva a su corazón o las cosas aquí se harán mucho peor. La directora Tsunade está siendo muy cruel con todos los jóvenes y no parará hasta que tu hermana recupere la felicidad de su interior-declaró el sujeto.

Gai se fue del lugar y las chicas llegaron a una decisión unánime al respecto: Hinata y Menma volverían a ser novios cueste lo que cueste.

-Niñas, está decidido. Debemos poner en marcha el plan "RECONCILIACIÓN EN MARCHA"-exclamó Hanabi al unísono tomando el puesto de capitana temporal.

-¡SIIIIIIÍ!-alzaron todas las demás su mano.

La vida de Hinata después de lo ocurrido hace un mes era terriblemente melancólico y aún tenía muy fresca la herida. No paraba de sollozar cuando estaba sola y tampoco sonreía en público.

-Bebé, no llores mi cielo-le consolaba su mamá, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Lo arruiné, lo amo y no sé que hacer para solucionarlo-le decía la adolescente muy deprimida.

-Algún día, Menma y tú hablarán del asunto cuando el rencor y el coraje se le haya calmado un poco. No debiste anotar todo eso, dejaste cabos sueltos-le mencionó Hana a su niña.

-No quiere verme, me sacó de su vida-contó muy lastimosamente la chica.

-Mi vida, ni Kushina es capaz de convencerlo. Hablé con ella la situación y Menma está muy furioso aún-dio a saber la mujer mayor.

-Entonces no hay posibilidad de volver y explicarle la verdad-dijo con más dolor la Hyuga.

-Solo deja que el tiempo sane las heridas, ya verás que tengo razón-le acariciaba la cabeza.

En otro sitio, las porristas discutían un plan para poder reconciliar al par de idiotas para que la paz volviera a la escuela.

-Niñas, nuestro plan "RECONCILIACIÓN EN MARCHA" debe darse. ¿Tienen sugerencias?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-¿Podemos dejar flores en la casa de Menma?-sugirió tiernamente Ino.

-Con una nota de Hinata, es una excelente idea-afirmó Hanabi emocionada.

Las porristas hicieron un bonito ramo de lirios blancos con una nota que decía: Lo siento y un dibujo de una chibi Hinata triste.

-Elegí las más bonitas flores para que el corazón de Menma se llene de alegría-dijo la Yamanaka sonrojada.

Tenten tocó el timbre y las chicas se escondieron en los arbustos para ver la cara del rubio al recibir el regalo. Menma salió al patio y vio las flores con una cara furiosa al leer la nota.

-¡HINATA, NO VOY A REGRESAR CONTIGO!-.

El Uzumaki arrojó las flores y las pisó de forma salvaje movido por el rencor. Ino veía espantada y sentía que su corazón era pisoteado como sus lirios.

-¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TÍ, HYUGA!-gritó iracundo el ojiazul.

Menma cerró la puerta y todas las chicas vieron a Ino echar espuma por la boca ya que el shock de ver sus flores destruidas era demasiado para la pobre adolescente.

-Ups, no funciono-dijo Karui nerviosa.

-La que más sufrió fue la pobre Ino-dijo Tenten muy sorprendida.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de chicas se reorganizaron para hacer otro plan, pero la pobre Ino seguía traumada con sus lirios destruidos.

-¡MIS LIRIOS, MIS LIRIOS!-lloraba lágrimas anime la rubia tímida.

-Ya basta, ¿alguien tiene un nuevo plan?-preguntó Hanabi al respecto.

-Yo sugiero que hagamos chocolates caseros y darle una nota a manera de disculpa-alzó la mano Karui.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-preguntó Karin al respecto.

-Sí, sé mucho de repostería. Denme un poco de tiempo y les aseguro que cuando Menma pruebe mi especial "Amor de Chocolate" va a volver a caer enamorado-presumió la morena.

Karui puso manos a la obra e hizo unos chocolates caseros con un aspecto delicioso en forma de corazón y tenían las iniciales MH para denotar la primera letra del nombre de la pareja.  
Las chicas abrieron el casillero de Menma y guardaron el regalo con una nota de disculpa incluida. Luego se fueron a esconder y vieron que el objetivo checó el empaque mandado.

-¡NO, NO QUIERO TUS COSAS, HINATA!-exclamó muy molesto el rubio.

El Uzumaki salió con el paquete y se encontró a Chouji en el camino, quien lo miró extrañado.

-Oye viejo, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el delgado sujeto.

-Quédate con esto, no lo quiero-fue lo único que le dijo el rubio y se fue del sitio.

-¡DEMONIOS!-exclamó Karui furiosa al ver que Menma rechazó los chocolates para él.

Chouji empezó a comerse los chocolates de la morena y notó que estaban muy riquísimos, quedando deleitado con el sabor.

-¡POR DIOS, ESTOS CHOCOLATES SABEN MUY BIEN!-gritó muy animado el Akamichi.

-¡KYAAA, A CHOUJI LE GUSTARON!-chilló muy feliz la cocinera y con los ojos brillantes.

-Denle un zape-dijo Hanabi molesta.

Todas las chicas le metieron una palmada fuerte en la nuca de la morena y esta quedó adolorida por ello.

-Allí va nuestro plan-suspiró la Hyuga.

Las mujeres intentaron de todo para convencer de forma indirecta a Menma de perdonar a Hinata, pero nada funcionaba ya que el corazón del rubio estaba cegado por el odio y la rabia.

-¡NADA FUNCIONA!-decía la castaña muy molesta.

-Ojala Hinata estuviera de ánimo y viera como solucionar todo-se quejó Karin al respecto.

-Hmmp, pero la que hace los planes malvados es Hinata y ella esta fuera de servicio-señaló Tenten un dibujo de la capitana chibi con unas "x" en los ojos.

-Necesitamos a alguien con una perra con una mente tan malvada y retorcida que nos ayude, ¿pero quien puede hacerlo?-comentó Hanabi pensativa.

Todas las niñas se quedaron pensando en una persona con él mismo nivel de maldad que la capitana Hyuga y llegaron a la misma respuesta.

-¡SAKURA!-exclamaron todas.

La rosada estornudó en su mansión mientras se daba un baño de sol con lentes.

-¿Por qué siento que estaré involucrada en algo estúpido de nuevo?-suspiró la Haruno.

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue abordada y rodeada por las porristas para llevarla a la fuerza al patio de la escuela.

-¡¿QUÉ YO AYUDE A ESA PERRA?!-exclamó muy consternada la rosada.

-Cierra la boca, zorra. Tú nos debes un favor con lo de Sasuke y ahora nos pagarás con tus servicios-le recordó Tenten al respecto.

-Denme una buena razón para que deba esforzarme en que la vaca se junte con el ñoño-les pidió Sakura al respecto.

-Ella es la única que puede parar las nuevas leyes que tu madrina está imponiendo. Ya canceló muchos clubes, actividades deportivas y nos hace llegar a las 5 de la mañana-dio los puntos Karin.

-Puedo vivir con ello, estoy atada de manos por mis padres-respondió la Haruno.

De repente, Ino recibió un mensaje de Yakumo Kurama, la presidenta estudiantil, y les compartió una nueva información.

-Oigan, la presidenta Yakumo dijo que la directora Tsunade canceló el club de lectura y cultura-avisó la rubia preocupada.

-¡ESPERA, ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! ¡ES EL ÚNICO LUGAR QUE ME GUSTA DE LA ESCUELA Y MI MADRINA ROMPIÓ SU PROMESA! ¡NECESITAMOS A HINATA!-gritó muy furiosa la mujer.

-Así se habla, Sakura-dijo animada Hanabi.

Las chicas se reunieron ahora con Sakura de su lado y ella pensaba en las opciones que habían para hacer entrar en razón a Menma.

-Ya veo, el nerd no entiende por indirectas. Para esto casos hay que confrontarlos a la fuerza y obligarlos a acceder por las malas. Quiero ver el diario de Hinata para que examine la situación-pidió la rosada al respecto.

-No vayas a usarlo para joderla más o te asesino-le advirtió Hanabi al respecto.

-Bien, que genio-se quejó la mujer.

La ricachona se pasó la noche leyendo el diario de Hinata varios días. Se enojó mucho porque había una sesión dedicada a ella y Sasuke, pero siendo honesta también tenía una sección similar para la Hyuga y las porristas en su cuarto. Más o menos tenía un plan para hacer recapacitar a Menma, pero debía conocer el panorama actual. Por eso, la chica mandó a reunir a las demás para dar a conocer su plan considerando las opciones y variables.

-¿Tienes un buen plan?-preguntó Tenten muy interesada.

-Creo que sí, para convencer a Menma es muy sencillo y a la vez muy difícil: Tienes que hacerlo cumplir una promesa-dijo la rosada.

-Creo que entiendo, ¿pero cómo nos puede servir eso?-cuestionó Ino curiosa.

-Una apuesta, pero lo que planeo será difícil. A Menma lo he visto andar con el mapache pelirrojo en varias peleas callejeras. De hecho me sorprende que salga victorioso en las apuestas dejar sin nada a todos-comentó la rosada a todas.

-El papá de Menma es policía y sabe pelear, es muy buen luchador-recordó Karin lo que él le contó.

Sakura y las chicas pensaban bastante en como juntar de nuevo a Menma con Hinata pero no se les ocurría nada. Aunque la rosada era la segunda más demente del lugar, no sabía cómo juntar a la vaca con el nerd de la escuela y en eso recordó hace poco al chico rubio con el delincuente pelirrojo cada uno con un ojo negro y cubriendo de pieza a cabeza.

Flashback

Sakura iba al centro comercial porque ya le habían levantado el castigo y vio a lo lejos a Menma con Gaara juntos. Su espíritu chismoso hizo que se escondiera y fuera a oír su conversación.

-En esa pelea estuviste muy bien, Menma. Cualquiera que viera eso no te consideraría un nerd si no un matón como de las películas-escuchó la chica extrañada.

-"¿Menma un matón?"-se preguntó mentalmente la rosada.

-Lo sé, la que me sorprendió fue Fu. Nunca me la imagine como una luchadora, con esa carita de niña buena-mencionó el rubio recordando ver a la peliverde.

-Sí, pero debes admitir que su nombre de peleadora es muy bueno-admitió el pelirrojo y su amigo sólo asintió.

Flashback fin

En ese momento Sakura les propuso al resto de las chicas a Fu sería la clave para solucionar los problemas de la escuela.

-Es perfecto, tengo el vídeo de ella haciéndolo con Shino-decía Karin mostrando el video del campamento.

-N-no creo q-que se-sea buena idea hacer eso. Se ve muy molesta…y la última vez que la vi en la calle dejó en mal estado a dos pandilleros-mencionó Ino nerviosa.

Eso dejó al grupo blanco ya que nadie se metía con las pandillas de la ciudad, en especial las mujeres. En la escuela, buscaron a la aludida y estaba con una mirada fría y un rostro que daba miedo; la alegre y divertida Fu murió cuando el chico que le gustaba la esquivaba en todos los sentidos.  
Ella pasó cerca del grupo y les lanzó una mirada que podría matar del miedo. Todas se arrepentían de lo que la obligaron a hacer en el campamento y no sabrían cómo hablar con ella sin temor a terminar en terapia intensiva o peor muertas.

-¿Qu-quién va va a ir?-preguntó Karui que temblaba del miedo que sentía por Fu.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio completamente blancas ya que podían sentir el instinto asesino que salía de la peliverde a ellas.

-¡KARIN VE TÚ; SABRAS COMO ARREGLÁRTELAS! !SUERTE!-dijeron todas empujando a la Uzumaki y todas desaparecieron del lugar.

-"Traidoras"-se quejó mentalmente llorando lagrimas anime.

Fu notó la presencia de la Uzumaki y la miró de una forma asesina, sabía que ella fue la culpable de todo en el campamento.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la peliverde tajante.

-B-bueno…y-yo so-sólo venía a pedirte un favor-tartamudeaba la pelirroja ya que sentía toda la ira de la muchacha.

-Si es para que esa perra y su ex se reconcilien, olvídalo-se enojó acorralando a la pelirroja contra la pared y presionando su brazo contra el cuello de la Uzumaki-Por su culpa, Shino no quiere hablar conmigo.

-Te-tengo el vídeo en el que lo haces con él-dijo la Uzumaki sin darse cuenta que era su sentencia de muerte.

-Haz lo que quieras: Ya perdí al chico que me gusta, mi padre apenas si me nota; ya no hay nada que me afecte-finalizó la mujer y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que dejó inconsciente a Karin.

En ese momento, a la morena alguien le jalaba la oreja bastante fuerte y tenía un buen agarre. Cuando vio quien era se fijó que era Tamaki, su única amiga en el mundo y tenían unas diadema de gato bonitas y muchas cosas con caritas de Hello Kitty.

-Tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente, pero primero debes llevar a Karin a la enfermería...¡AHORA!-le ordenó la ex porrista y Fu solo suspiró porque no podía evitar ser convencida por la chica.

Una hora después la Uzumaki despertó adolorida de su barriga; se percató que se encontraba en la enfermería y Hanabi la miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Fu te noqueó y caíste como costal de papas-le contó Hanabi.

-Creo que me lo gané por decirle lo del vídeo-suspiró Karin.

-¡¿SE LO DIJISTE?! ¡SABES QUE ERA MEJOR DECIRLE QUE NOS AYUDE CON…!-.

-Ella sabía, pero esta tan molesta por lo del campamento que no hará nada. Primero debemos convencer a Shino que hable con Fu y así ella nos ayudará con lo de Menma-.

-"Menma es un genio, si le digo lo que paso con su puta podrá ayudarme con la zorra de su prima"-pensó la morena escuchando a detalle la conversación de las chicas en la enfermería.

-Ni se te ocurra, Fu-le dijo Tamaki a su amiga porque adivinó lo que planeaba su amiga.

-Pero...-.

-Algo que yo he aprendido es que jamás le hagas algo a Hinata Hyuga que la enfade o podrías arrepentirte de haber nacido-le advirtió la castaña.

-Hmp-solo murmuró la chica.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Yo te lo advertí-fue lo último que le dijo la chica gato.

En la noche por un depósito de chatarra, se agrupaban muchas personas para ver los combates callejeros y ganar dinero con las apuestas que se realizaban. Todos se encuentran emocionados por la pelea de la noche; Lady Dead contra Kitsune.

-Así que hoy será contra Fu… no será algo fácil ¿verdad, Gaara?-mencionó Matsuri que apostaba en cada pelea que tenían sus chicos.

-Sí; lo que me llama la atención es que fue cambiado de último momento-dijo el pelirrojo curioso.

En una parte de la ciudad, un hombre que parece tiburón estaba siendo llevado al hospital y tenía una nota que decía: Cortesía de Lady Dead con el dibujo de una cruz gótica.  
Volviendo al espectáculo, muchos se encontraban rodeando una plataforma donde se encontraba un sujeto rubio, musculoso, de piel oscura con gafas de sol, sostiene un micrófono para dirigirse al público y tenía su apodo grabado como Killer Bee.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES, HIJOS DE PERRA! ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA LA MASACRE DE LA NOCHE?!-gritó el conductor y el público solo pedía que empezara-¡BIEN USTEDES LO PIDIERON! ¡EN EL LADO DERECHO EL CHICO MÁS HÁBIL DEL LUGAR… KIIIIITSSSUUUUUNEEEEEEEEEEE!-.

Menma salió con ropas parecidas a las de Scorpion de Mortal Kombat y se escuchaban las ovaciones del público pidiendo que gane.

-¡MUY BIEN, DE ESTE LADO LA CHICA MÁS FUERTE Y SEXY… LAAAADDYYYYYY DEEEEAD!-dijo Bee y del otro lado salió una mujer con un sombrero de paja y ropas blancas.

Todos los hombres lanzaban rosas y mostraban carteles que decían "cásate conmigo", "te amo", entre otras cosas. Los dos se encontraban en el centro del cuadrilátero y al escuchar la campana comenzaron a dar un buen espectáculo y peleaban bastante bien, al grado de que estaban en un punto muerto. Lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que los dos hablaban sobre un tema que tiene que ver con una chica Hyuga.

-Menma debes hablar con tu perra tetuda-le dijo la chica lanzando un gancho que fue detenido por su oponente.

-No tengo nada que ver con ella-respondió agresivo el sujeto.

-Me entere lo del diario de esa puta, sé que te molestó el que se acercara primero por interés pero-en ese momento se alejaron para tomar un respiro-¡Viste por completo todo eso!-.

Eso confundió a Menma que no se dio cuenta que era vulnerable a la mujer frente suyo. Fu se lanzó con una patada voladora que su oponente apenas esquivó.

-Puedo darte su diario; solo quiero que hagas algo por mí-le susurró al oído sujetando y siendo sujetada para evitar un puñetazo.

-Te escucho-.

-Tu prima tiene un video que arruinó mi relación social con Shino Aburame, quiero que lo borres y me des todas las fotos de las chicas de las porristas y las seguidoras de la tabla con chicle-le pidió la morena.

-De acuerdo, y una sola cosa: A Shino le gustas-le dijo sorpresivamente el rubio y la mujer quedó completamente en shock.

En ese momento, se escuchaban las sirenas de varias patrullas policíacas y todos en el lugar comenzaron a correr despavoridos dado a que las peleas son ilegales. Naruto, Gaara y Matsuri saltaban de tejado a tejado alejándose de las patrullas y solo la novia del pelirrojo notó algo raro en la pelea de Naruto contra Fu.

-¿Menma sucedió algo con Fu?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Me dijo que sí quiero respuestas debo borrar una cosa que mi prima tiene-dijo el Uzumaki.

Al llegar a casa, Menma se puso a buscar el vídeo que le encargó Fu y encontró que su prima muchas imágenes subidas de tono, también vio que habían mangas hentai y una foto de Neji desnudo. Sabía que su prima es una pervertida pero no se imaginó que se pasará; borró cada archivo de la computadora y del celular. Luego modificó las fotos de todas las porristas para que parecieran que tenían sexo con muchos hombres mayores de edad, menos Hinata porque quería vivir. Pero el rubio hizo una cosa secreta: El archivo de Fu y Shino lo guardó para usarlo en caso de una extrema emergencia porque algún día podría necesitarlo.  
Todos en la escuela vieron a un pequeño grupo que daba la sensación de que tenían el poder de hacer lo que sea. Fu y Matsuri sonreían arrogantes dado a que algunas cosas cambiarían, en cuanto a Menma y Gaara caminan tranquilos ya que saldrían ganando sin importar que pasé. En otra parte Karin buscaba desesperada el vídeo que tomó en el campamento para usarlo de chantaje con Shino pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Todas las chicas sentían que algo malo les pasaría y no tuvieron suerte de hablar con el Aburame dado a que faltó a clases.

-¿No puede empeorar las cosas?-preguntó irónica Sakura.

-Claro que se puede poner peor el asunto-se escuchó la voz de Fu.

-Menma tienes que…-intentó decir Karin pero fue cortada por su primo.

-Fu me contó todo lo que le hicieron y lo que trataron de hacer para que me reconcilie con Hinata… les tengo noticias fallaron por mucho. ¡GRUPO DE IDIOTAS!-gritó el chico lo último molesto.

-Ahora ustedes serán mis sirvientas por un mes y harán todo lo que Matsuri, Gaara, Menma y yo digamos si no quieren que todos vean esto-les dijo la Fu y mostró las fotos alteradas dejando sin escapatoria al grupo de chicas.

Desde ese día todas se juraron nunca entrometerse en el camino de la peliverde ya que podía ser muy vengativa, pero podrían considerarla una buena candidata a ser una buena porrista, pero su espíritu debía ser domado por su líder una vez recuperada emocionalmente. Lo que ellas no sabían del asunto era que Menma le dijo a Fu que solo fuera un mes porque sino Hinata la iba a castigar, aunque esto no le creyó subestimándola.  
Ahora en la tranquilidad de su hogar, el Uzumaki leía todo el diario de Hinata dándose cuenta que no la dejo explicarse y también admitía que la extrañaba mucho; sobre todo sus noches de pasión.

Sábado 27 de Diciembre del 2016  
Ay Dios mío. Menma es un chico tan cariñoso y atento conmigo, hoy es mi cumpleaños y él fue el primero en hablarme a las 6:00 am. Odio levantarme tan temprano en vacaciones, pero valió la pena con él dándome la dicha de sentir ese cariño y afecto. No sé que me pasa, mi corazón late a mil por hora cuando Menma esta a mi lado y llena mi corazón de una paz.

Miércoles, 1 de Enero del 2017  
La fiesta de año nuevo fue mágica y Menma recibió el año nuevo conmigo. Es un sueño que vivo con él a mi lado y no deseo despertar.  
Mis padres adoran a Menma y hasta mi papi no se lo queda mirando feo como a los demás pretendientes que he tenido. Es tan bueno y lo quiero mucho, lo amo sin dudar, mi vida es diferente a su lado y quiero caminar junto a él toda lo que pueda.

Martes 15 de Enero del 2017  
Por fin pude darme cuenta de cuanto realmente amo a Menma. Desde que lo conocí sólo pensaba el lo matarían pero con el tiempo comencé a quererlo más como persona que ya se me había olvidado el por que lo quería conquistar; ver la relación de la directora Tsunade con el señor Jiraiya me hizo pensar en mucho, pero te le diré a Menma de mis sentimientos y le diré que estaremos junto no importa que pasé.

28 de Enero del 2017

No, no se que pudo salir mal. Ya ni quería hacer ese plan con Menma. Él me odia y ya no quiere verme jamás, no puedo soportarlo.  
No fue mi intención, yo lo amo de verdad, no sé que hacer para que me escuche. ¿Por qué no me cree? Te amo Menma, no quise hacerte daño, a tí no. Eres el único que me entiende y escucha, te amo tanto.  
Quiero que llegues a mi lado y me perdones por ello, no me atreví a decírtelo por miedo. No sé ni lo que hago la mitad del tiempo y solo quiero que sepas que te amo aunque me odies siempre.

28 de febrero del 2017  
La vida es gris para mí ahora, ya no recuerdo que se siente tener calidez en mi pecho ahora. Quizás mi corazón murió cuando traicioné la confianza debido Menma.  
Intenté de todo para volver a sonreír y no pude hacerlo, quizás ya no deba molestarlo. No deseo vivir sin él, no puedo soportarlo...

El diario contemplaba que poco a poco Hinata había caído profundamente enamorada de Menma y su ruptura la dejó totalmente destrozada. Mientras tanto, Hiashi y Hana discutían sobre su hija y su estado anímico actual, debido a su enorme preocupación.

-Pobrecita, jamás pensé verla así. Por lo común, siempre anda haciendo locuras y ahora está tan deprimida para ello-suspiró Hiashi al respecto.

-No sé que salió mal con mi hija, según yo iba a ser dulce y tierna y, en realidad, es la reencarnación del mal-dijo Hana con pesar.

-Debe ser porque ingeriste una gota de alcohol en el embarazo-señaló muy mal Hiashi.

Flashback

El joven matrimonio Hyuga iba a la inauguración de un velero en el puerto por parte del trabajo de Hiashi.

-¡DECLARO EL VELERO "MIZUKAGE" INAUGURADO!-dijo una mujer pelirroja llamada Mei Terumi.

Ella rompió una botella de Champagne un velero y Hana abrió la boca sorprendida por el barco, pero una gota de vino entró por allí y causó estragos en la mente del pequeño feto de tres meses. Se escuchaba sonidos de órgano malévolos, voces graves que decían "Ay caramba", y a una nonata sonriendo traviesamente desde el viente de su madre con unos mini truenos anime, símbolos de su maldad pura.

Flashback fin

-Me arrepiento de haber ido ese día a ese festejo-dijo la mujer muy apenada.

-Y creo que le afectó que tuvieras antojos de escuchar a Kiss a los 6 meses de embarazo-se rascó la cabeza el castaño.

Flashback

Hana tenía 6 meses de embarazo y se hallaba pintada de la cara como Kiss, junto a Hiashi. Además rockeaban de forma salvaje y alocada ya que aún eran jóvenes.

Flashback fin

-Y definitivamente no debimos poner a Megadeath, Scorpio y Nirvana en sus fiestas de cumpleaños-comentó arrepentido Hiashi.

-¡FUE MI CULPA, AMO EL ROCK POR CULPA DE KUSHINA!-lloraba anime la Hyuga.

Al día siguiente, Menma tenía que hablar urgentemente en la escuela con Hinata, pero en las clases no había llegado. Eso lo empezó a preocupar bastante y no sabía como hallarla debido a que su teléfono no respondía.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba muy alarmado el rubio.

Hanabi iba por sus cosas para su siguiente clase y vio al Uzumaki muy apurado y con nervios.

-Hanabi, ¿Hinata vino a la escuela?-preguntó Naruto muy urgido de saber su ubicación.

-Ella se sentía mal y se fue a casa-respondió la chica.

-Gracias-.

Menma se fue corriendo sin importar que hubiera clases o no. Él arreglaría cuentas con Hinata hoy y no saldría de su casa hasta hablar seriamente con ella.  
Unos 20 minutos después, el Uzumaki llegó a la casa de los Hyugas y Hana lo recibió muy sorprendida.

-¿Menma, no es muy temprano para que estés acá?-preguntó la mujer extrañada.

-Señora Hana, necesito hablar con Hinata ahora-le pidió muy desesperado el chico.

La mujer vio la cara de desesperación y preocupación del rubio por lo que supo que algo bueno sucedería al respecto.

-Hinata está en su cuarto. No voy a mentirte: Desde que ambos terminaron, ella ha estado muy deprimida. Jamás la había visto así, no come, no duerme casi nada y la oigo llorar en las noches. Si la vieras, no serías capaz de reconocerla-le dio a conocer muy preocupada la madre de la chica.

-Por eso vengo a hablar del asunto, quiero oír de su boca que pasó y arreglar las cosas-dijo el rubio muy preocupado por su ex.

-Pasa-.

Menma subió al segundo piso para ir al cuarto de Hinata y cuando lo vio, la oyó sollozar a solas. El chico sabía que la Hyuga era terriblemente orgullosa para llorar, y oírla así no auguraba algo bueno.

-Mamá, quiero estar sola-dijo Hinata sin saber que Menma estaba detrás de ella.

-No soy tu mamá-le respondió Menma.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco y se volteó para ver a un Menma serio. No se veía los ojos de furia o asco hacia ella, solo me preocupación y algo de asombro. Por su parte, el Uzumaki se fijó muy impresionado que la belleza física de la mujer había sido menguada por la temible depresión que sufría, y se fijo en las ojeras, ojos rojos de llorar tanto y una palidez enfermiza que le asustó.

-Menma, ¿viniste a volverme a reclamar todo otra vez? Ya te dije que lo lamento tanto-le decía con mucho miedo y tristeza la mujercita.

-Solo dime lo que pasó-le pidió simplemente el rubio.

-Bueno, yo quería hacerme rica a costa tuya. Sabes ue yo era una vanidosa y superficial, pero te llegué a conocer tan a fondo. Me enamoré perdidamente de tí como no te lo imaginas-susurraba en lágrimas la peliazul.

El Uzumaki veía que el corazón roto y destruido de Hinata estaba en sus manos y se sentía muy terrible por esta situación.

-Perdóname, Menma. No quería hacerte esto, fui una idiota sin remedio. De verdad lo lamento tanto, te amo-volvió a decir la chica en llanto.

En ese momento, Menma puso la cabeza de la chica en su pecho y esta estalló en lágrimas de nuevo. Hinata quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sus sentimientos no la dejaban desahogarse bien, y el Uzumaki sabía que ocurría.

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento, perdóname-se escuchaba repetidas veces los lamentos desgarradores de la adolescente.

Así estuvo varios minutos más hasta que Hinata se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de la persona que amaba.

-Nunca la había visto así por alguien-dijo la mamá de la chica que entró a la habitación.

-¿De qué habla, señora?-preguntó Menma consternado.

-Hinata es mala, cruel, sarcástica, convenienciera, caótica, desenfrenada, pervertida, sexual, soez, liberal y parrandera, pero nunca había visto llorar a mi hija por una persona. Siempre está hablando de venganza, planes malvados o cosas sin sentido, pero siempre nos dice maravillas acerca de tí. Jamás la había mirado tan ilusionada con alguien de forma amorosa como lo hacía contigo, tanto que eres la única manera persona a la que ha amado más que a nada en este mundo-declaró Hana al respecto.

Menma oía todo lo que la madre de la chica dijo y se fijaba en la respiración tranquila que tenía la Hyuga, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que dormía con el corazón sereno en muchos tiempo.

-Menma-susurraba débilmente la peliazul.

-Déjala descansar un rato, no va a despertar hasta en la tarde. ¿Quieres algo que comer en lo que la esperas?-preguntó la mujer.

-Está bien-.

Mientras el chico esperaba a que la bella durmiente despertara, Hana le marcó a Hanabi a la escuela para que trajera las cosas que a Menma se le habían olvidado hace rato por las prisas. Pasado un rato, Hinata despertó perezosamente y se levantó muy sonriente, aunque algo melancólica.

-Soñé que Menma vino a perdonarme. Ojalá eso sucediera-habló sola la mujer.

La chica bajó las escaleras porque tenía sed y cuando llegó a la sala, se quedó en shock al ver a su ex novio sentado y platicando con su madre.

-Al fin despertaste, te quedaste dormida cuando hablabas con Menma hace rato-le dijo la mujer mayor a su hija.

-¡¿N-NO FUE UN SUEÑO?!-decía espantada la chica.

-No, Hinata-afirmó el Uzumaki al respecto.

-Y-yo no sé que decir, Menma. Yo...-hablaba muy nerviosa la chica y el ojiazul la calló con una mirada tranquila.

-Tranquila, te perdono todo-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa feliz.

Hinata abrió los ojos muy sorprendida e incrédula porque eso estaba sucediendo realmente y Menma la abrazó para que viera que era cierto.

-Sé que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, pero me doy cuenta que me amas realmente. Te perdono todo, Hinata. Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre-habló el Uzumaki convencido.

La pobre adolescente no pudo más y también correspondió el abrazo, no queriéndose soltar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-solo podía decir la chica sin poder contener lágrimas de alivio y alegría.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto, Hanabi salía de la escuela muy cansada y de repente vio que el cielo nublado se despejaba, dando paso a la luz del sol y un coro angelical se oía en el lugar.

-¡SIIIIÍ, MI HERMANA SE RECONCILIÓ CON MENMA!-celebraba eufórica la castaña.

Los estudiantes de la escuela miraba al cielo con la esperanza de que su libertador viniera a poner en orden las cosas. Tsunade estaba en la dirección planeando su siguiente ley escolar estúpida y miró que la luz del sol volvió al lugar.

-¡NOOOO, EL PAYASO DE LA CLASE HA VUELTO!-maldijo la mujer al saber que sus planes se arruinaron.

Fu se fijó que el lugar había sido iluminado por la luz del sol y ahora entendía lo que Tamaki le había dicho hace días.

Flashback

Tamaki y Fu discutían en una cafetería donde ambas consumían un Frappuchino Unicornio, uno pequeño para la peliverde y uno extragrande para la amante de los gatos.

-¿Sigues con tus problemas de hipoglucemia?-preguntó preocupada Fu.

-Un poco, pero tengo una dieta hipocalórica y este frapucchino me cae bien-dijo la chica para comerse su postre.

-¿Por qué quieres que ayude a esa loca desquiciada? No ves que por su culpa Shino no me habla-le mencionó molesta la mujer.

-Si te doy mi opinión sincera, ambos son un par de cobardes que solo le echan la culpa de sus frustraciones-le dijo la verdad la chica gato.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-le reclamó la morena.

-Los que ellas hicieron no estuvo bien hasta cierto punto. Pero tanto tú como Shino se han evadido por miedo desde ese día, yo también tuve sexo salvaje con Kiba en el campamento y ya he salido con muchas veces-declaró la chica bebiendo su postre.

-Hmp, odio cuando tienes razón-murmuró la chica.

-Eres aburrida, dramática y una ñoña, esa fiesta fue lo máximo. Me cogí tres veces a Kiba en el lago por ese mismo castigo y no me arrepiento de nada-confesó la mujer sonrojada y se terminó su bebida.

-Maldita suertuda-murmuró molesta la chica.

-Yo solo te aconsejo que ayudes a Hinata, créeme que es mucho mejor tenerla de aliada que de enemiga. La conozco tan bien que no te deseo que la hagas enfurecer-le pidió la chica.

-¿Qué gano si la ayudo? Ella no ha hecho nada por mí que recuerde-.

-Sé que no, pero ella será capaz de ponerle fin al reinado de terror de la escuela. La directora Tsunade canceló el club de deportes y Hinata es la única que sabe como manipularla-le mencionó la chica gato.

-El club de deportes...no hagas de arrepentirme de mi decisión, Tamaki. Espero que esa loca haga algo al respecto si regresa con Menma-suspiró la peliverde.

-No solo eso, ella es capaz de forzar a Shino para que hable contigo de nuevo. Los métodos de la capitana es muy efectivo-recordó la castaña mientras un mesero le servía helado de vainilla.

-Bien, espero que me ayude con eso. Si lo consigue soy capaz de olvidarme de rencores con su equipo-prometió la peliverde.

-De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido antes de que las cosas empeoren-le pidió la chica gato devorando su helado.

-Maldita, eres una golosa y no engordas. Me das envidia-se quejó Fu por la glotonería de la castaña.

-Desde que la capitana Hyuga me dijo que no hubiera dietas por mi condición me ha ido de maravilla. Tengo permiso médico para comer en clase si me siento mal-dijo la castaña feliz al respecto.

-Extrañaba platicar contigo, linda-sonrió Fu por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Yo igual-finalizó la platica Tamaki.

Flashback fin

Fu solo suspiró y esperaba que la loca capitana Hyuga la ayudara en sus problemas amorosos o sus esfuerzos serían en vano.


End file.
